Storms of Passion
by wordsonpages
Summary: "They fell apart together like a perfect storm- electric and reckless, forceful and beautiful, illuminating and powerful..."- Jughead catches Betty changing, and things get heated! Part of The Perfect Engima series, but posted here so I didn't have to up the rating :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys,

So this is essentially an extension of my story The Perfect Enigma, however, I didn't want to up the rating so I am posting this on its own and may add some more m rated one shots here.

I would just like to thank everyone who has been following, favouriting and reviewing that story! I am so grateful and will try and get around to all your suggestions as soon as I can.

In the mean time I hope you enjoy this passionate little piece, inspired by LoisLane2012 who made the wonderful suggestion of Jughead watching Betty get dressed while hanging out at Archie's. I've used this as my base idea and changed it a little. Thanks lovely for the suggestion!

and thanks to everyone for reading, enjoy! x

* * *

One of the things that infuriated Jughead most about his "best friend"- the term was one he now used loosely, after the events of the summer, they were working on it though- was his utter obliviousness to the world around him. It was a trait that had never failed to exasperate him since they were four year old kids. Yet, now as Jughead was hanging out with Archie in his room, the former typing away at the keys of his laptop finishing an article for the Blue and Gold and the latter working on some homework, he suddenly found himself _extremely_ grateful for his friend's oblivious nature. And the source of this sudden surge of gratitude filling the usually apathetic teen's being was none other than his girlfriend the literal 'girl next door'.

Archie and Betty's bedroom windows were located directly adjacent of one another, an architectural feature that had always been favoured when they were kids. Jughead and Archie would always sit on his windowsill on the nights Jughead had stayed over and talk to Betty across the way who was always perched at hers. But right now in the present day he found himself excruciatingly conflicted between appreciating the windows location and loathing it.

His beautiful, blonde haired girlfriend was currently in her room wearing nothing but the tiny River Vixens shorts she wore at cheer practice and a simple navy sports bra. And from his position at Archie's desk that was located in front of his window, Jughead had a front row seat to her glory. He swallowed thickly watching her move gracefully around her bedroom tidying the already impeccable space, biting his lip to hold back a groan as she bent down to pick up a book off the floor, giving him a wonderful view of her behind. Part of him felt ashamed at watching her like this, although it was nothing he hadn't seen before. In fact he had seen her in much, much less before. But still there was something very intimate about watching her move about her room, unaware of his eyes following said movements, that made him feel as though he was breaching her privacy. Sighing he tore his eyes away from the window attempting to distract himself, so as not to embarrass himself.

Looking over his shoulder he noticed that Archie was still too consumed by his battle with chemistry to pay any attention to the very attractive scene unfolding in the house next door. Prompting Jughead to once again thank whatever God was up there for his friend's inability to focus on more than one thing at once. Turning back to the desk and the neglected article about the compromised democratic integrity of the student council election, Jughead fell victim to an unexpected wave of jealously. Envy crept into his veins like a ghost in the night causing him to wonder how often Betty changed in front of her window like that. How often Archie had been sitting here while she did. The thought made his blood boil, but he tried to keep his composure, reminding himself that Betty was _his_ girlfriend and he was the only one who had ever been witness to her baring herself, body and soul in the most intimate way humanly possible; the thought did calm him.

That was until he glanced back up from his laptop moments later to see her before her mirror with a particularly interesting item of clothing clutched in her hands. A flannel shirt, _his_ flannel shirt. Jughead watched her shrug the item over her shoulders, green eyes darkening considerably in a haze of lust. He could do nothing but stare as her delicate fingers began to fasten the buttons, covering the deliciously creamy skin he had been admiring earlier. But just when he thought she couldn't get any more attractive, she bent slightly to shimmy her tiny shorts off her bottom, dropping them to the floor and kicking them away at her ankles. His mouth was wide open now, the burning in his lower stomach quickly building to an inferno as she stood before her mirror long, tan legs exposed, and perfectly contrasting to the dark red of his flannel which brushed her thighs in a way his fingers yearned to do. He had never seen her look so good, so sexy. But his undoing came a moment later after she had shaken her shiny, impossibly soft hair loose from her standard pony tail, running her fingers through it before turning to face her window, to face him and winked before moving to her bed and opening her journal. That was it. He needed to see her now. Needed to kiss her, to ravish her, to leave her panting and gasping for breath.

Standing abruptly Jughead finally drew Archie's attention. Holding on to the last of his self control as not to reveal his… problem, Jughead called upon his mask of brooding features. Archie just looked at him quizzically, waiting for an explanation to his friend's sudden action. "I have to go," was all he managed to get out before rushing out of the room and down stairs ignoring Archie's confused protests as they drowned into white noise, the closer he got to the front door.

Knowing her parent's would still be at work for a few hours, Jughead quickly rounded on her front door throwing it open and taking the stairs two at a time. Finally he reached her room, bursting into the pastel pink sanctuary and zeroing in on his girlfriend who was sitting on her bed in nothing but his flannel, with a smug smirk painted on her perfect, luscious pink lips. Jughead groaned again at the sight of her and wasted no time moving toward her, corrupting her personal space and crashing his lips urgently to hers. Betty's smirk fell away immediately as she responded to her boyfriend's passionate embrace. His body came flush against hers allowing her to feel the hard planes of his frame against her soft curves, inducing a breathy moan from her lips. Jughead urged her to lie back on the bed, hands pinning her wrists down as he moved to rest above her. His tongue brushed her lips in a sultry manner demanding entry which she willingly gave. As Jughead probed her mouth with his tongue he was once again reminded how erotic the taste of strawberry lip gloss and vanilla milkshakes could be, sending a jolt of pleasure right to his core.

As his tongue did wicked things Betty wriggled to get her hands free, the need to touch him becoming a desperate one. Jughead only seemed to relish in her torture, pressing her harder into the mattress and playfully nipping her lip before moving his lips out of reach of her own. Betty pouted in response, yet it didn't last long as their eyes met. His green orbs were dark with lust, crashing into her steely blue gaze, one she was sure gave away her own explicit desires. The tension in the air was palpable, passion blazing around them like an inferno. The blonde couldn't help but squirm as his eyes continued to strip her bare, leaving her soul on display for him to take advantage of in the best way possible. Jughead brushed her blonde curls away from her face with one hand yet kept her wrists restrained above her head with the other, letting her know he was in charge today. Slowly, painfully slowly he leaned down, the sensation of his breath on her neck causing Betty's eyes to flutter closed in pleasure. She braced for the pleasure of his mouth on her sensitive skin, but it did not come. Instead he moved his lips impossibly close to her ear, whispering yet not touching.

"So what was all that about?" His husky voice, raw and deep with passion only she could alight invaded her senses. And oh _that_ voice did things to her, such wonderfully erotic things she never imagined she could feel, causing a surge of wetness to gather in her panties. Biting her lip to hold in a moan Betty managed to gather her scrambled thoughts enough to reply in a breathy tone that sent Jughead's blood rushing south, "I don't know what you mean."

Growling the raven haired boy pressed his hips into hers, showing her exactly what effect she was having on him, eliciting a whimper from the girl beneath him as he put pressure in all the right places.

"Do you put on strip tease shows regularly?" he pressed on, this time biting down lightly on the shell of her ear, making coming up with a response near impossible. He was driving her absolutely wild.

"Only for you," she panted, too turned on to care if she sounded wanton. Jughead smirked at her answer before sensually attacking her neck with a series of open-mouthed kisses, licks and bites each one responsible for another moan, or gasp or whimper from his girlfriend. Satisfied that she learnt her lesson he released her hands, moving his own to rest on her toned, smooth thighs, while hers roamed the skin of his back and chest pulling his t-shirt up in a frenzy to signal she wanted it off. He gladly obliged pulling away just long enough to shed it before returning back to the beauty beneath him. Betty sighed in appreciation at her boyfriend's bare chest, admiring the lean muscles of his torso and then arms as they flexed when his hands tightened against her thighs. Unable to resist much longer, the blonde began to explore the well -known territory of hard planes of muscle, cherishing the way they contracted under her hands making her feel empowered, sexy and beautiful all at once. It was truly intoxicating.

"Betts," Jughead moaned as her hands trailed lower, and her lips joined in on her appreciation of his body, moving across his collar bone in a much too scandalous way for a good girl like her. But it was times like this that he knew better than ever that beneath her pastel sweaters and neat hairdo there was a bad girl, yearning to be fed by darkness. Deciding he needed to become an active player in their little game again, the outwardly dark boy began sliding his hands higher up her inner thighs, teasing the skin there, making Betty's breath hitch. Inching higher he traced the lace rim of her panties keeping his eyes locked on her face, his stomach tightening impossibly further at the glazed over look in her eyes as she stilled her own hands and waited for his next move with baited breath. He hooked his fingers through the elastic of the garment, achingly slowly pulling it down her legs, the lace tickling her skin, before throwing them to the floor.

"Juggie," his name, the one only she was entitled to use, spilled from her swollen lips, panted out in a combination of something that resembled a prayer and curse. Sinful, yet, heavenly. Delighted by the sound Jughead continued his ministrations on her delicate flesh, savouring her sweet praise and memorising every expression of bliss that crossed her face as he touched her in a way only he could, loved her in the way only he could.

Gripping her hips tightly with one hand, he began to tease the smooth flesh of her thighs with his lips, whispering promises of devotion upon them before allowing his mouth to join in on the wonderful torture he was executing at the apex of those gorgeous thighs. "Oh god!" Betty moaned out, her breath becoming quicker and her hands blindly searching for something to grip, one fisting her sheets, while the other tangled in his raven locks, pushing the beanie from his head.

Satisfied with his work, Jughead inched back up her body, finding himself parallel to her flushed face, eyes still closed in the bliss induced haze he had created. The sight alone was enough to make a low growl escape from deep within him. The positively primal sound, sent a shiver through Betty, whose eyes had snapped open once again and whose hands were now reaching for the button on his jeans. The green eyed boy, exhaled and fought a shudder as she agonisingly pulled the zipper down, brushing her hand over his hardened flesh, teasing him like he had done her. The playful smile on her lips, matched the mischievous glint in her eyes, making Jughead's fingers flex against her waist and pull her impossibly closer.

It was becoming too much. She was too much and he honestly didn't think he could survive another moment without being inside her. All he could taste, and smell and hear and feel was Betty. She was in his mind and had cleverly snuck her way into his heart, intensifying everything he was feeling. He wanted more than just her body. He wanted _her_ heart and soul and mind. And he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was that she had already promised him these things. Had already given him these things, making their union all the more passionate.

"I need you," he panted out, accentuating the desire with a sharp thrust of his hips. Betty responded by hooking one leg around his waist and rolling her own hips back.

"Please," she whimpered. His boxers were off in a blink, and she reached for the flannel. His hands stopped her, once again pinning her wrists above her head. "Leave it on," he commanded, in a rough tone, that sounded like sex to her delicate ears. Betty could only nod, subconsciously grinding against him, as his dominant male persona made an appearance. Jughead stilled for a moment, soaking in the girl beneath him. Hair splayed out around them wildly, lips swollen and red, chest rising and falling rapidly in anticipation, his shirt bunched around her waist, hips rotating against his. But it was the look in her eyes that became his undoing. The helplessly turned on, _please make love to me right now before I burst_ look _,_ emanating from her big innocent blue eyes.

The pair moaned in unison as he entered her with one deep thrust, basking in the feeling of being entirely fulfilled by another. Their eyes never broke contact as he continued to thrust into her at a steady pace, their hearts joining through the storm of blue and green as their bodies met in a furious dance of devotion. As the sensations escalated, their lips gravitated toward each other, meeting in a heated kiss. Betty groaned as his tongue scorched along her own, and threw her had back as he hit that particularly sensitive spot inside her. Jughead's breathing became laboured as he put everything he had into pleasing his girlfriend, thrusting harder and faster and moving a hand between them to bring her maximum euphoria. Feeling the fire in his veins burn brighter for her as her walls fluttered around him and she let out a savage moan, coming undone before his eyes, Jughead allowed his own pleasure to consume him, soaking in every moment of being consumed by her. They fell apart together like a perfect storm- electric and reckless, forceful and beautiful, illuminating and powerful.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips moments later as they lay tangled in her sheets, pushing her slightly damp curls away from her forehead and leaning down to gently kiss her lips. Betty smiled at him, it was small but so indescribably warm, projecting happiness from her own heart, into his. "I love you too."


	2. Soulful Collision

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers!**

 **I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I have been crazy busy and have had a few ideas floating around in my head but wanted to take the time to get this right.**

 **Once again thank you to everyone who have been following, favouriting and reviewing both stories! I am so grateful to every one of you. Thank you for your support and unbelievably kind words!**

 **This is in response to a prompt in a review that I received a little while ago. Basically its where Jughead sneaks into Betty's room, they discuss feelings and steaminess ensues**

 **I like to think Betty and Jughead are hesitant but also not afraid to go with their instincts and are learning to be more forward especially with all the falsity happening around them**

 **Anyway enjoy, sorry it's a bit lengthy. Xx**

* * *

It amazed Betty that despite the past few days being the most exhausting of her life, she found herself unable to fall asleep in the lull of night. Lying in bed, Betty berated herself for her inability to entice slumber. Her limbs felt like led and her eyes heavy, but her brain continued to whirl in vain attempt to comprehend everything that was going on around her; _**to**_ her.

Her mind was reeling, each thought branching off into a multitude of directions. She thought about Polly and how she was settling in at the Lodges apartment- she knew Veronica would make her feel at home, but she still worried about her sister. She thought about the baby and how tragic it was that something so innocent could instigate such conflict. She thought about the Blossom's and the intriguing, yet confusing cocktail of sympathy and disgust she felt toward that family. She thought about her own parents and the secrets they were hiding, the toxic blend and love and control engrained in her mother's parental nature. But mostly she thought about the broken boy who was currently sleeping in her best friend's room.

It wasn't unusual for Jughead Jones to cloud her thoughts these days; his appearance in her musings ranged from sweet comments, and the aura of safety he ejected over her to the way he did that _very_ attractive thing where he flicked the space between his nose and upper lip or the enticing flex of his forearms as he rolled up his sleeves or crossed his arms or the way his long, strong fingers danced across a keyboard and the way his lips felt, warm and pleading against her own. But tonight all she could think about was the way his green eyes had displayed such despair after parting ways with his ill equipped father. Her chest ached at the thought. Her stomach twisted in knots of guilt for not noticing what was going on with him, for not supporting him the way he had supported her. The connection they had always had as friends had been forged as something much deeper over the past few weeks and Betty was positive it was due to more than just spending a lot of time together, it was the emotional support they were lending. Although, now she had a sickening feeling that emotional support had been a one way street until today. Part of her was elated that he had allowed her to be privy to such a raw side of himself. And despite her festering guilt, she was at least satisfied that she had begun to make amends by being his rock today.

Betty sighed, rolling over to her side. Her eyes traced the floral pattern on her pastel walls as she got lost in admiration of his strength and resilience. For weeks, possibly even months he had been carrying around burdens beyond fathom. She had known his mother and sister had left but she had never guessed the connotations associated. He had single handily kept his father afloat [enough], and been her life boat, meanwhile leaving himself to drown. Betty's heart swelled in appreciation of his willingness to go to extremes for the ones he loved and cared for, but the emotion was tainted with a bitter sense of frustration at the world for dealing him these cards, for burying him in the sand.

Unfortunately Betty didn't have the same eloquent gift with words that Jughead possessed, he always knew what to say to her, yet she had felt at a loss. She had no trouble advocating her unyielding faith in him and his character but it was the "after" that had caused her vocational issues. So she had attempted to comfort him in a language she felt a natural inclination toward, especially with him- body language. She had offered him support in her touch. Her hand to his cheek, her arms wrapped securely around his; _"I'm here for you", "I won't let you go"._ Yet as she lay in bed, awake and attuned to her thoughts with new clarity in the dead of the night she couldn't help but reflect on the gravity of that touch. Of how instinctual it really had been. She was drawn to him, a deep desire that burned to be his vice, his sanctity… _his._ Being so close to him had stirred a yearning within her core, one that begged to be closer both physically and emotionally.

Betty was certain that she liked Jughead, maybe even more than liked him. She knew she wanted to be with him. Archie was a long forgotten concept that resonated like a childish fantasy now, one that she placed in a box with her desire to be a butterfly when she grew up; completely unattainable and not in any way real. Being with Archie collated with the perfect life she strived for, the one she was expected to attain. But it was never real. He never made her feel the emotions she was feeling now, the ones Jughead made her feel. Everything she felt for her red headed best friend had been an elusive ideal- superficial and forged. Everything she was feeling, _experiencing_ with Jughead now was raw and honest and exciting and powerful and _real_.

Betty let out a huff of discontent. Her body felt warm and restless. Her legs itched to move, her mind fuelling a desire to seek out the beanie wearing boy that was flooding her thoughts and comfort him, talk to him, be with him. It was foreign, aching for someone's presence and the force of such a thing both scared and excited her. Shifting in her bed again so that she could cast her gaze out her window, across the indigo night and to the strained image of the house across from her, Betty grabbed her phone. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the harsh light, the blonde typed out a quick text, hesitating only slightly before hitting send.

 _ **You awake?**_

She tapped her fingers against the screen in anticipation as she waited with baited breath for a reply. Moments later her phone buzzed and the name "Juggie" appeared on her screen. Betty quickly unlocked her phone.

 _ **Yeah… You okay?**_ She couldn't help the small smile that lit up her face. Even in one of his darkest moments he still put her wellbeing before his own.

 _ **I'm fine, thanks.**_ She paused, debating her next move. She knew what she wanted to say. The question was, should she?

 _ **Wanna come over?**_ She didn't get a message in reply, rather she saw a silhouette appear at the window across from hers, and the delicate light of his phone begin to illuminate a path out of Archie's room. Betty released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and sat up in her bed, suddenly slightly self-conscious. She flicked on her lamp and checked to make sure her door was locked before running her hands through her hair and pulling at the edge of her pyjama shorts. After a few more minutes she heard the tell-tale signs of his feet on the ladder that led to her window [they hadn't bothered to move it after the first time]. Before long Jughead's figure appeared outside and Betty moved quickly to let him in.

He smiled at her as he clambered through the window, wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt which she thought accentuated his lean form very nicely, sending an increasingly familiar wave of heat through her body. However, it was his hair that suddenly transfixed the girl as she noticed his signature beanie was missing. Her eyes were fascinated with the ebony locks that curled slightly at the ends, messily falling in his eyes. She had never known that messy hair could be so attractive on a guy and the realisation made her skin flush, as her heart soared at the knowledge that he was comfortable enough around her and trusted her enough to forgo his security blanket.

"Hi," he finally said after letting her appraise his appearance for a few minutes. Betty swallowed suddenly feeling as though her room was too small to house the both of them.

"Hey," she whispered back. Their eyes were searching each other, each trying to understand what was going on in the other's head.

"You asked me over." He prompted, his usual blunt tone taking on a softer edge.

"I did," His eyes implored her to continue. "I needed to see you." Betty shrugged hoping to dispel some of the desperation she thought to be distasteful in her words. Jughead however, was not lost to the way she had induced the word "needed" rather than "wanted"; the implication of such things causing his chest to contract and something bordering on hope to fill his heart.

"I'm here." She nodded. He was here, right in front of her in all his broken, dishevelled, brooding, enigmatic, honest glory. And damn did it do things to her- her mind and her body.

"I needed to make sure you were okay." Her hand reached for his and she laced her delicate fingers through his strong ones. Jughead's gaze drifted down at the action, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, before he returned his attention to the face of the beautiful girl before him.

"I'm sorry I was too caught up in my own problems to notice what was going on. I should've been there for you." Her voice had morphed into one resembling that of a child in trouble, guilt evident in her tone as she spoke.

"Betts-" Jughead tried to interject, but Betty furiously shook her head to stop him. She needed to get this out.

"No Jug, I am sorry. But I wanted to thank you as well, for always putting me before yourself. No matter how hard you've been struggling to sort out your own life, you've always made time to help me and to be there for me. You're so strong and brave and… and I just want you to know that I'm going to be strong for you as well. I'm here I promise." The hand that was holding his tightened as if trying to show him that she was there. Her eyes were clear and truthful and Jughead found himself falling even more for Elizabeth Cooper in that moment.

"Betts it's okay. It's all okay. I wanted to be there for you, I will always be there for you. And you _**are**_ strong, never doubt that. You got me through today, I need you to know that," His free hand reached up to cup her cheek, before moving to tuck stray blonde tresses behind her ear. Somehow in the midst of their confessions, they had gotten closer. Personal space was a non-existent concept as they breathed in each other's air and basked in the warmth of one another.

Her cerulean eyes stared into his green ones, the tension in the air building as their gazes spoke volumes. They were drinking each other in, broken pieces, shattered pride, rough edges, vulnerable souls, mending each wound and igniting a fire between them.

Unable to take the distance-not that it could really be called that- any longer Betty stepped into Jughead and pressed her mouth to his in an impassioned kiss. His warm lips welcomed her soft ones, his mouth opening to deepen the exchange. Betty's hands skimmed his sides and over his shoulders before finding perch in his hair, musing the already unruly locks, while his moved to her waist drawing her in impossibly closer. Their lips moved over each other with fervour and suddenly the need for more was all consuming. It was as if they had both been depraved from water and each other was a waiting lagoon; endless and offering.

Jughead let his tongue peek out to trace hers bottom lip, a manoeuvre that caused her lips to part and entangle her own tongue with his. Betty groaned softly and gave a light tug on his hair as Jughead's hands became daring travelling lower.

The need for air, suddenly overpowered the need to be connected, causing them to break apart slightly to draw in ragged breaths.

"Betts," Jughead breathed, the sound of his voice laced with desire for her causing Betty to squirm. Neither of them had ever felt like this before. So charged with want and passion. Completely enthralled with another. It was enlivening.

"Betts, what are we doing?" he managed to get out. He didn't want to stop whatever they were doing but he needed to know she wanted this, that she was in this with him.

Betty pulled back ever so slightly so that she could fix him with her eyes. Her intense stare stopping him short and impaling him with the need he saw in them, a need for him; all of him, emotionally and physically.

"We're having a moment Juggie," she whispered in his ear, her words drawing him in, her lips playfully teasing the apparently sensitive skin of his ear. "You and me, we're having moments and I like them a lot," she continued, trailing her lips down his jaw. Jughead groaned unable to take her sweet torture any longer. He gripped her face in his hands and crashed her lips to his once again in a searing kiss, one that knocked her off her feet, causing her to stumble into him. Betty smiled into the kiss, wasting no time in enticing his tongue for battle again.

"I want to keep having moments with you too." He breathed against her mouth before diving back in for more. Betty found the sensation of his lips on hers absolutely intoxicating and couldn't help the small whine that emanated from her, which only seemed to fuel Jughead's actions. His hands became brave, giving her butt a firm squeeze as he pulled her in closer.

Betty gasped into his mouth in response, as a thrill shot down her spine and radiated through her being. Her hands fisted tighter into his hair, giving him the reassurance to repeat the action this time accentuated by his lips descending down her neck. Betty emitted a soft moan as he found a particularly sensitive spot at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Jughead smirked against her skin at the noise, nipping lightly and then soothing the spot with his tongue.

Betty was utterly intoxicated on everything that was _**him.**_ His scent- smoke and a musky, yet fresh aftershave- drawing her in, his taste- mint toothpaste and cigarettes- getting her hooked, and his hands, feeding the addiction. She wanted more, and pushed herself impossibly closer to get it.

It was Jughead's turn to suck in a sharp breath as her hips connected with his, inspiring a euphoric jolt of pleasure to strike his core. He rested his head on her shoulder where his mouth had been teasing, taking a second to regain his composure. The usually reserved blonde, wasn't having that though, repeating the movement more purposefully this time, eliciting a consequential groan from both of them.

Jughead lifted his head to look at Betty and felt his heart stutter. Her hair was messed slightly from their activities, her skin flushed, lips swollen and tinted a deeper shade of pink, her wondrous eyes shining with desire and delight. The sight of her alone sent another wave or male hormones crashing through his veins, making his hands flex against her flesh. Betty drew her bottom lip into her teeth in response.

The stayed like that for a long moment. The pregnant pause in their passionate meeting doing nothing to quell the tension in the air. In fact the room continued to crackle with electricity, passion thrumming through the breeze that was being carried through her open window. Their eyes locked in a tender gaze. They exchanged more than a physical desire in that look. Silent words crossed between them, words laced with the primal need to mesh their souls together. It was as though in that moment the rest of the world disappeared. For a second there was no murder, there was no crazy mother, no missing or absent siblings, no incompetent father's, no jealous friends, no false accusations, no crippling anxiety or loneliness. It was just them. Just them and their hearts laid bare in offering.

Betty's hand moved from Jughead's hair to his jaw, slowly stroking the skin there, marvelling at the sharp line before he leaned forward to capture her lips once again in a sweet kiss. However, the heat was still prevalent and the pressure of their mouths soon turned searing as they began to unconsciously move toward the bed. The back of Jughead's legs hit the mattress and he allowed himself to sit on the edge. Betty followed his body like a magnet, placing her legs either side of his to straddle his hips deliciously in a bold move. Jughead hissed at the contact, the sound causing a rush of wetness to soak Bettie's panties. The blonde ran her hands down his sides, inching his t-shirt up his torso and revelling in the smooth skin she found underneath. Not wanting to be outdone Jughead allowed his own hands to continue their exploration of her body, running them first over her creamy thighs, smirking at the way her hips shifted closer to his, before moving them to her stomach. His long fingers teased the skin of her flat belly, creeping higher as she began to pant in anticipation. Eventually they reached their penultimate goal, coming up to cup her breasts. He stilled for a minute, watching her reaction to make sure this was okay. Betty nodded at him, biting down on her lip as he experimentally squeezed. After a moment he became more confident in his actions, massaging the flesh in a way that made her dizzy, before giving a tug to the taught peak of her nipple. Betty responded by gripping tightly to his shoulders, her eyes fluttering closed and a groan escaping her perfect mouth.

Jughead smirked, proud for getting such a reaction from her, and continued his ministrations. He began trailing his kisses from her neck, lower to the tops of her breasts. Betty moaned slightly louder as her fingers dug harder into his shoulder blades. As he continued her own hands, became less idle, and moved down to palm the taught muscles of his stomach. His abs, contracted under her touch and she slowly lifted his t-shirt, hinting that she wanted it off. Jughead complied moving away from her for a moment so that the offending garment could be disposed of. As soon as it was over his head, Betty's eyes roamed his now bare chest appreciatively, and the way her eyes darkened and her breath hitched was not unnoticed by the sardonic teen.

"Betts," he whispered against her skin, his voice low and almost unrecognisable. Betty hummed in response trying to keep check of reality. "this seems a bit unfair don't you think?" she looked at him quizzically in her lust induced haze, unable to follow his train of thought. Jughead chuckled slightly and reached for the hem of her top raising an eyebrow at her; an expression she found incredibly sexy.

"Take it off," was her breathy consent and a second later her shirt joined his on her otherwise spotless floor. Jughead found himself staring at the perfection that was her naked chest, just as she had done with him moments before, and he was certain his own eyes were dripping with need, unable to be concealed. Unable to resist any longer, his mouth gravitated back toward her breasts, kissing the path of her blush before taking a rosy nipple in his mouth. Betty's mouth opened in a silent gasp as she squirmed in his lap. His need for her was becoming increasingly prominent, which only made the pressure on her most sensitive part more delicious.

Suddenly Jughead rolled them over, and she found herself trapped beneath his body, lying on her back against the mattress. Her whine of delighted surprise was swallowed by his mouth, and she began to grind her hips into his in earnest. Jughead's fingers moved down to grip her hips, pushing them further into his as he let out a guttural moan.

Betty didn't want to be passive anymore and she began to move her own lips sinfully over the expanse of his chest, lower and lower, teasing the skin just above his waist band.

"Betty" he groaned in a gravelly tone. Betty grinned at the sound, as the heat emanating from her core morphed into a fully fledged flare. She teased for a moment longer, before his hands were in her blonde tresses pulling her mouth in for another heated duel.

Neither of them had ever felt such a consuming desire in their lives. It was lethal, intoxicating, exciting. Jughead had always known Betty was attractive and of course she had featured in many a fantasy but he never actually thought he would be here with her, on her bed, making out like their lives depended on it.

He swallowed audibly as her hand hovered dangerously close to where his now painful erection was straining against his sweat pants. Her eyes met his, seeming to find the consent she was looking for in them she continued, gently placing her hand directly on the bulge. Jughead through his head back, hissing in pleasure. The sound spurred Betty on, filling her with a new sense of confidence and sexual empowerment. She gripped him with more force, squeezing, before moving her hand up and down alternating the pressure. Jughead could only press his lips to her skin in appreciation, his moans and nips letting her know she was doing a superb job.

But as much as he was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him Jughead was selfless by nature and was dying to make her feel the same. So his hands, which had been griping her hips firmly, moved inward, massaging her inner thighs. Betty's hand stilled in surprise. His talented fingers continued on their upward trajectory and she waited with baited breath. And then his hand was resting right _**there**_ and the moan that left her throat was the single most erotic sound Jughead had ever heard in his entire life, causing his erection to swell painfully further.

"Juggie," she gasped, as his hand began to slowly rub her mound, over the material of her panties and shorts.

"Is this okay?" he asked. _Oh it was so much better than okay,_ Betty thought. But all she could manage was a nod and a whimper as he slipped his fingers beneath the obstructive material and felt her wetness for real.

"Oh god," she groaned as he slipped a finger inside her as the other's continued to massage her folds. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was touching her, _**really**_ touching her, in her most intimate place and dear lord did it feel good. Jughead became bolder as she threw sounds of encouragement his way.

"Juggie!" she let out a breathless scream, as his fingers found her clit sending a fresh spike of pleasure through her veins. Her panting became heavier and he doubled his efforts. She writhed beneath him and he found himself licking his lips, as she threw her head back.

"Do you trust me?" he breathed into her neck. Betty nodded and her hands fisted the sheets beside her as he began to leave a scandalous trail of kisses down her stomach, pausing only to slide her shorts and panties off her long, lean legs. Betty's eyes followed his movements, as he then kissed up her inner thigh. She was unable to look away, completely helpless to the erotic display before her. But as he reached his destination she was hit again with an unbelievably euphoric sense of pleasure. Her head once again hit the pillow beneath it as his tongue and fingers did positively sinful things to her body. Her hips began to take on a mind of their own, shamelessly grinding into his mouth and hands as she fisted his hair in her hands and her thighs locked around his head.

"Juggie, I… I'm, OH GOD," and just like that she fell apart, the entire fabric of the world unravelling as she fell victim to the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. Jughead kissed his way back up her body, a self-satisfied smirk evident on his face as Betty came down from her climax.

"That was…" words failed her in her state of absolute bliss.

"amazing?" he supplied with a smug grin and cheeky wink. Betty could only giggle; he was right after all.

She blushed a little at the evidence of her arousal and what he had just done, glistened on his lips. He noticed and it only made his grin widen.

"You know," he whispered as he lovingly moved her dishevelled, damp hair from her forehead. "I'm liking these moments of ours more and more." Betty gave his shoulder a light smack, but her feigned irritation was cut off by her marvel at the broadness of his shoulders. Her hands caressing the skin before using the leverage to roll on top of him again. The look in Jughead's eyes, drinking in her naked form of top of him with such adoration, giving her the confidence to execute the plan she had formulated.

"My turn," she whispered in his ear, as her tongue teased the shell. The boy beneath her groaned at the sultry tone of her voice his fingers splaying against her rib cage as she began her descent down his body, appreciating his lean muscles with her hands and lips.

"Betts, you don't have to" he managed to get out, amongst groans and sighs. Betty paused momentarily to fix him with an ' _I mean business_ ' look.

"I want to," was all she said before going back to her task. Jughead revelled in the feeling of her luscious lips against his skin and tried desperately to catalogue the contrast of her golden locks against his skin as she moved her head lower.

Before he knew what was happening she was pulling his sweat pants off adding them to the pile on clothing on the floor. His breath hitched as her hand dipped into his boxers and found the smooth, solid flesh of his manhood, erect and waiting for her. She began to move her hand up and down like she had before, this time more sure in her actions, smoothing her thumb across the sensitive tip in a way that made him bite his lip and moan in pleasure.

"Just like that," he groaned out, fighting the urge to shut his eyes. He wanted to remember this. He wanted to remember the way her brow furrowed sexily as she concentrated on making him feel good and the way her teeth set on her bottom lip. Everything about her aesthetic only served to turn him on further.

Her hand continued to work, progressing further away from clumsy as she became increasingly comfortable in what she was doing. His pants were more audible letting her know he was close, so she began to focus more on his head where she seemed to draw the strongest reaction from him.

"Let go, its okay" she whispered and that was his undoing. Sticky liquid covered her palm, and Betty quickly wiped it on her once pristine bed sheets before rising to fall onto his chest, his arms open and waiting for her.

"wow," he exhaled, causing them both to chuckle with goofy smiles on their faces. Although, he probably could have used a million other words to describe what had just transpired between them, none seemed as fitting as that one syllable adjective.

"It really was," the blonde agreed. They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Both content to bask in the glow of displaying their deep affection for one another. They felt at peace. The outside world couldn't hurt them here in this safety bubble; a place of just him and her and them. They felt happy and satisfied and safe and like maybe just maybe everything would be okay as long as they held onto each other. That maybe they would survive their lives burning to the ground around them, combatting those flames with the personal inferno they had cultivated here in her room. Maybe they would survive, maybe they only needed half and heart and soul as long as they had the other to complete them.


	3. Burning Attraction and Ignited Desire

**A/N: Hello lovelies!**

 **I am so sorry I haven't been updating very often lately… life is pretty crazy at the moment but I am trying my best!**

 **Once again I have to thank you all for the immense support you have shown me and this story, I cannot say that enough! Please feel free to keep hitting me up with requests and suggestions to get us through the rest of this hiatus [it's killing me tbh].**

 **So this one is a bit more action (steamy of course) and a little less reflection which is a bit different for me so I hope you all like it! xx**

* * *

"I have a fabulous idea!" Kevin Keller announced to his group of friends assembled around their usual lunch table. The stylish boy was positively glowing with enthusiasm as he slid onto the bench between Archie and Veronica. Across from them were Betty and Jughead; the former appraising her friend with amusement, while the latter simply raised his eyebrows, not deterred from devouring the fries before him.

"Okay?" Archie implored, gesturing for Kevin to continue.

"So it's obviously no secret that everything has been hella crazy lately, not just with Jason's murder but with all of us. Unfortunately the majority of you have been dealt pretty crappy cards in the family department." He paused, taking a bite of his sandwich and glancing around at his audience.

"Gee thanks for the reminder pal," Jughead drawled in his usual dry sarcasm. The response elicited small chuckles and smirks from Archie and Veronica, while Betty just nudged her beanie wearing boyfriend's side, playfully at his teasing. Her eyes sparkled in amusement though, causing Jughead's placid expression to falter into a small smile.

Kevin just glared at the brooding boy across from him before pressing on.

"Not the point, just the context," he snipped. "Anyway so I was thinking we should do something, all of us to take our minds off of it. You know attempt to be normal for a night." The excitement was back.

"I think that's a great idea Kev, what did you have in mind?" Betty asked, feeling a genuine yearning to fall back into some form of normalcy after the utter insanity of the past month.

"Well do you guys remember the camp outs we used to have when we were younger? We would set up our tents in someone's backyard and make s'mores." The original members of the group nodded, a fond smile creeping onto each of their faces at the memories of summer night skies, and innocence.

"That's so classic small town of you guys, I love it!" Veronica chirped.

"I almost forgot about those," the resident red head laughed.

"I loved those nights," Betty affirmed, her blue orbs slightly glazed as she reminisced. Kevin smiled at her nodding.

"Agreed. So I was thinking we revisit our youth. Who's in?"

"You wanna have a campout?" Jughead's sceptical tone confirmed.

"Yes."

"My dad would probably let us have it at my house," Archie suggested, as Kevin's smile grew.

"Perfect, Betty?" he turned to the blonde, who beamed at him, gracious for any excuse to forget about her woes for a night and especially a chance to revel in the company of her closest friends.

"I'm in."

"Am I invited to this al fresco sware?" Veronica questioned, her tone light and teasing, obviously already aware of the answer.

"Of course, you're part of the "Scooby gang" now," her best friend responded immediately, prompting the raven haired girls smile to widen.

"So that just leaves..." Kevin trailed off turning to narrow his eyes at the sardonic boy across the table good naturedly, before changing his expression to one more pleading.

Jughead glanced around at the group. He didn't want to disappoint them and he was partial to their camp outs back in the day. However, he was still a recluse by nature and did take a certain amount of pleasure in watching them plead and sweat in thought of his rejection.

His amusement was cut short though with one look at his adorable girlfriend who had her best puppy eyes and pout in place. Her small hand gripped his where it rested atop the table.

"Please Juggie."

He sighed, never able to deny her anything.

"Fine."

The group erupted in cheers, which soon turned to elated laughter.

Betty smirked at him, leaning up to peck his cheek before turning back to her lunch; content.

* * *

It was now 7pm and dusk had begun to settle on Riverdale, cloaking the small town in soft pinks and glowing oranges, as stars began to peak through the shield of day and the moon and the sun exchanged posts. At ground level, Archie and Jughead were fussing around the backyard of the Andrew's residence, setting up tents and propping blankets and pillows all around a small centralised fire pit. After finishing the last of such tasks, the room-mates stood back to admire their handy work.

"Just like old times," Archie sighed, wiping his hands on the front of his pants. Jughead nodded solemnly next to him. The child inside of him keening at such a display, rife with pleasant memories. However, the teenager, the present man who had endured so much disruption and pain was impinged by the resurrection of their old campouts. The picture of innocence such a sharp contrast with the corruption they now knew, with the world they now lived in; he felt a pull to tear it all down, to scream it wasn't real, a wish to go back in time and warn those kids.

"yeah, almost" he finally managed. His words injecting a sombre tone into the growing quiet of the evening. Archie looked at him, eyes resonant of some kind of understanding. He placed a comforting hand on Jughead's shoulder.

"Almost will have to do for tonight," were the words his best friend placated him with, earning a nod from the reserved member of the duo.

"They'll be here soon, I'll get drinks you grab the snacks?"

"Sure."

Moments later the pair was rifling through the kitchen, pulling numerous packets of marshmallows from the cupboards, followed by chocolate and cracker accumulation and accompanied by a plethora of soda's being nabbed from the confines of the fridge. Arming themselves with a few more varieties of processed and artificial snacks, the boys began making their way back to the yard but were interrupted by the piercing ring of the doorbell. Archie and Jughead exchanged a glance, one laughing at their predicament while the other only shook his head in mild amusement.

"It's open," Archie called toward the door, before turning back to his long time best friend, "it is open right?" Jughead laughed for real at that, nodding in confirmation.

Shortly they were joined by the two flamboyant members of their group, Kevin and Veronica strutting through the front door with smiles on their faces. Veronica held a large fluffy pillow in her arms, a designer overnight bag hanging over one wrist, the imported beauty was clad in black leggings and a dark purple-cashmere- sweat shirt, signature pearls around her neck and makeup intact. Jughead rolled his eyes at her inability to tone down her clothing choices even while "camping" yet did find some entertainment in the personality trait.

Kevin on the other hand, entered with a multiple boxes of pizza in his possession drawing a deep sense of appreciation from the usually unemotive teen, her voiced such feelings.

"You're my favourite. Have I mentioned that before?" he grinned while Kevin only rolled his eyes as they made their way to the set up.

"Oh my god, nostalgia in full force!"

"I must say boys, I'm impressed by the taste of your youth," veronica agreed, "Now all we're missing is-"

"Betty." Kevin interjected with a slight frown on his face.

"Actually it's not like her to be late" Archie continued, his brows creasing to match the expressions of the other two questioners. Jughead looked at the three with his trademark smirk illuminating his face, shaking his head slightly at their inability to read the bigger picture.

"Yeah her psychotic mother has absolutely no issues with her spending the night at the teenage version of the devil incarnates house, with little miss vixen and the son of a drunk. In fact she'll be sending her over any minute armed with gifts for us all." He deadpanned.

According to the simultaneously irate and confused looks his sarcasm received, Jughead would need to explain further. Sighing he dropped his sardonic demeanour and informed them of the plan the sleuthing duo had derived earlier in a dry tone.

"Her mom obviously wasn't going to give her permission to sleep over with a bunch like us, so she's gonna sneak out. We decided I would go get her after you guys arrived." Shrugging her glanced at the small group who now seemed to be following- nodding with recognition and understanding.

"Who knew Jughead could be cute?" Kevin laughed, unfazed by the glare his childhood friend was shooting him.

"Even I must admit that's very white night of you," Veronica agreed. Jughead just rolled his eyes at their innate need to dramatize and romanticise everything; he was constantly conflicted between despising that particularly obnoxious social trait of theirs and finding amusement in it.

He didn't even spare them a second glance nor grace them with any eloquently chosen sarcastic words as he trudged off to fetch his " _damsel"_ as they would say- he knew better though to subject Betty to such a label. She was no damsel, not by a long shot. Betty was possibly the strongest, most determined and self-sufficient person he knew. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her so intensely; the steel that lay beneath her fuzzy persona, the sheer will that overpowered odds and circumstance and the cracks she forced back together. He resonated with that more than their friends could ever hope or try to understand. He saw his own pain and heartache, his own woes and struggles reflected back at him when he stared deep into the crystal pools of her eyes. He saw his own stubborn determination in the way she squared her shoulders and painted bravado across her face. It was impossible for anyone else to comprehend or appreciate but somehow the enigmatic, dark, brooding boy with the peculiar name and the delicate, sweet, perfect girl next door were inextricably aligned with one another.

Soon enough he was beneath her window. Jughead paused for a moment adjusting the beanie atop his head as he stared thoughtfully up at his girlfriend's bedroom window. The soft glow of her light transcended the room, illuminating out the window and shrouding the sill enough to be safe as she clambered out into the now purple haze of the night. He faltered for a second, searching the ground around him before settling on the tool he required. Bending down, Jughead retrieved a small round stone from the garden bed that lay next to the fence opposite her house. He sighed in pained recognition as the reality of how completely cliché this was sank in. The exhalation of air from his lungs taking his dignity with it, only Elizabeth Cooper could make him stoop to such typical displays.

Swallowing his self-pity Jughead launched the stone toward the window pain, moving to position the ladder they had stowed nearby as he heard the smooth pebble reflect of the glass with a soft knock. Moments later the blonde appeared, grinning widely at him as she leaned out. The usually apathetic boy couldn't help but return the expression, thinking he very much liked the look of teenage rebellion on her.

"You good?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear but not for them to be caught. Betty just nodded in excitement, biting her lip and glancing around quickly before slipping out the window and down the ladder which he held steady.

After reaching the bottom they stashed it back out of sight quickly. Betty turned to him once satisfied it would cause no suspicion, her eyes shining so bright Jughead worried he would permanently lose his ability to see. He bit his lip to disguise his laugh.

"I think I'm starting to get pretty good at this whole sneaking around, stealth thing," she smirked, placing her hands on his forearms as he reached for her waist.

"A little too good if you ask me," he replied with a teasing smile. "In fact, you could probably give James Bond a run for his money." His tone was light and Betty revelled in the way her heart fluttered at the feeling of his sea green eyes on her- focussed, bright, mischievous.

"Oh shut up," she giggled, giving him a light shove before starting to walk toward the backyard adjacent from her own. Jughead quickly fell in stride with her and somewhere along the short walk their hands had gravitated toward one another and entwined. The realisation made Betty's heart flutter again. It was such a strange yet beautiful thing they had found. This unintentional and undeniable pull. This flood of affection unable to be restrained or resisted. This consumption of emotion that left them dizzy. This unconscious force that drew them in so pleasantly.

* * *

Hours later the group found themselves huddled around the small camp fire they had constructed in the home made fire pit Mr Andrews had struck up for them. Kevin making s'mores which he alternated between handing to Veronica and devouring himself, while Archie was placed on a mountain of pillows strumming his guitar and filling the night air with calming melodies that further added to the relaxed atmosphere they had managed to manufacture amongst all the chaos and disaster that was currently their town. Betty and Jughead sat across the flickering flames from them. Jughead resting against a pillow that was propped up in front of a small wooden bench and Betty resting between his legs, her head against his chest and blankets wrapped securely around them.

The night had passed in a blur of laughter and light conversation, an unspoken agreement to not think about their troubles upheld. But as the night grew stiller, the stars shone brighter and the air became crisper the teens had shifted to a more leisurely demeanour; Archie had produced the guitar, Veronica and Kevin had turned to magazine quizzes and Betty and Jughead had retreated into their own little bubble.

They remained in that bubble now, admiring the night sky and pointing out constellations to each other as he affectionately stroked her blonde tresses that hung freely around her shoulders and she snuggled further into his embrace.

"You're much more comfortable than you appear," she mocked, placing a swift kiss to the sharp edge of his jaw. Jughead glanced down at the soft whisper of her voice with a fond expression adoring his face and smoothing out the usually hard angles she found there. Betty couldn't help the warmth that infiltrated her veins as she took him in. She hadn't seen him so truly care free and relaxed in such a long time and although the thought struck her chest with a slight ache, she was mostly elated at this softer side to him. The innocent side that deserved to look that way all the time.

"Keep that to yourself. I don't want Archie or Kev trying to cuddle with me next time." The line was delivered with such seriousness that she couldn't prevent the laughter that bubbled up within her, only further drawing light to his eyes which flooded her system in the best way possible.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm a bit sick of playing nice and sharing," the statement was accentuated by a little wink which made the dark boy's chest constrict in a good way and his lips inch toward hers. He kissed her sweetly, his lips lingering in her vicinity before they retreated and by the smirk on his face the little hitch in her breath didn't go unnoticed. She turned her body slightly so that she could keep facing him, revelling in this moment of ease.

"That hoodie looks good on you," he whispered in her ear further secluding them from their other three companions without creating any physical distance at all. Betty bit her lip at the sensation of his warm breath tickling the skin of her neck and fought the shiver that threatened to run down her spine. She glanced down at the black hoodie that drowned her frame. It was his, offered to her earlier on as the air shifted from nippy to cold. If she was being honest she quite liked the way it looked on her too.

"I'm glad you think so, because you're not getting it back any time soon."

Jughead placed a feather light kiss to the side of her neck at the response, moving his hands to massage the skin of her sides beneath the heavy material. He had been appreciating the garment on her since she had put it on. He always loved her in black, such a stark contrast to her outwardly soft demeanour. Contradicting the ethereal gold of her hair and causing her eyes to turn a darker shade of blue; a true display of what she kept hidden underneath, letting all of her wonderful self be shown to the world not just the "nice" parts. Although she was dressed in simple sweats and a hoodie he still felt a strong pull of attraction toward her. He was amazed at her ability to look so enthralling in such simplistic attire, her glow unable to be dimmed. And when she wore _his_ hoodie he was positively floored by his desire for her, with his captivation of her. He loved the way it draped over her slight frame, prompting his eyes to turn a shade darker and a small ember to ignite in the pit of his stomach.

The shift in his manner was clear to the girl between his legs, who felt her own fire begin to burn as his eyes reflected his affection and desire for her.

"I don't want it back, it looks too good on you." His lips and tongue were directly teasing the sensitive shell of her ear now, his voice taking on a low, husky tone that sent heat coursing through her and a faint blush that had nothing to do with the chill of the night air to spread across her cheeks.

Pushing herself further into his embrace, Betty placed her hands on his thighs to steady herself as his own treacherous fingers began to stroke menacing circles against her ribs. Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief second as she lost herself in the drug that was him.

"You think so?" was all she could manage as his hands began to ride a little higher beneath the black hoodie that had instigated their secret little exchange beneath the blankets. His teeth nipping at her pulse point was her initial reply, making her jump a little in his grasp and gasp. She could feel his smirk against her skin and it only served to fuel the fire burning within her, quickly growing to rival the one before her.

"I could explain in detail but I don't think that would be appropriate in front of an audience." His words were filled with sinful implication that made her squirm against him- allowing her some satisfaction as he stifled his own groan at her movements- however, the mention of their friends snapped the blonde back to reality, her love induce haze clearing enough to regain sense of space.

Betty's blush darkened as she realised the very flirtatious exchange that had transpired between them and what else could have possibly transpired if he hadn't called her back to consciousness with their friends mere meters away. She thanked god, for their encapsulation with their own tasks at that moment while Jughead just chucked into her shoulder at her sudden realisation.

More aware, yet still riled up Betty felt her breath hitch a little and her heart jump at the feel of his lips at her shoulder. It was crazy and almost shameful considering there was a layer of clothing separating them, but her awareness of him was hyper right now and she could feel his mouth burning through the material that lay beneath it, searing her skin. Her mind entertained its fascination with his lips, so soft underneath her own, yielding coaxing, demanding, She flushed some more as that particular train of thought led her to the steamy events that had transpired between the pair mere nights ago. Her eyes became glazed over as she shifted more deliberately against his lap, causing him to choke on his own breath.

"I think we need to go inside for a second," she leaned up to whisper in his ear. Jughead furiously nodded his eyes wide and mirroring her own lust filled expression. The pair separated reluctantly and began to stand, trying to be subtle as to not give away their intentions.

"We're gonna go get some more blankets, anyone want anything?" Jughead lied, knowing full well everyone would see through Betty's excuses. He on the other hand had perfected the art of the poker face and kept any telling inflections from his tone. The group denied the offer and returned to what had previously held their attention as the couple tried to keep a lid on their haste as they headed inside.

They tread lightly up the stairs as to not wake Mr Andrews and the tension intensified between them with every step. Betty was hyperaware of Jughead's firm hand resting on her back as they climbed the stairs and he could barely keep his eyes off the sway of her hips.

After what felt like an eternity they finally made it to Archie's and now also Jughead's bedroom. As soon as they were inside Jughead pushed Betty up against the door his lips claiming hers in a fierce kiss that stole both of their breaths. His lips were hot on hers, prying them open and coercing her tongue into battle. Betty moaned softly in his mouth her hands tangling themselves automatically into his dark locks, knocking the beanie clean off his head.

Jughead groaned as Betty seductively bit his lower lip, before sucking his tongue slightly and running her nails lightly against his scalp. His hands which had been splayed against her hips, moved so one was grabbing her ass pulling her in closer and the other caged her in against the door. Unable to control himself when she repeated the action Jughead rolled his hips against hers, drawing a sharp gasp from the girl beneath him.

"For the record, that's how good you look in that hoodie. That's what seeing you in my clothes does to me." His voice was raw and passionate and the sound alone caused the fire within Betty to roar and a surge of wetness to rush between her thighs.

His lips were back on hers instantly, both quenching and igniting the desire she felt for him. Her leg wrapped around his hips in an attempt to feel his hardening member against her centre again, craving the friction. He bucked against her, revelling in the whimper he had elicited. His hands gave her butt a firm squeeze before hoisting her up so that her legs could wrap fully around his waist.

They both groaned at the feeling of their centres aligning at the change in positioning, feeling the most sinful yet wonderful pressure. His lips travelled down her neck sucking and biting, soothing with his tongue, carelessly marking her.

"Bed," she gasped out before her ability of speech was lost in her lust induced haze. Jughead obliged immediately, carrying her over to the bed and rolling on top of her. Betty's hands instantly went to the hem of his own jumper, rushing to pull the layers over his head. He helped her and bit the inside of his cheek to supress a moan when he caught her eyes appraising his lean chest and firm ridges of his abdomen as her hips lifted to meet his once more.

Her hands quickly occupied the path her eyes had outlined, and she relished in the way his muscles contracted beneath her touch and his breathing became shakier; it made her feel powerful, beautiful, strong.

His own hands quickly became active as he moved to pull her sweat pants over her lean legs before gripping her bare thighs and pulling her impossible closer. Her could feel her heat radiating through the remaining layers and the thought was enough to draw a primal growl from his throat. Betty bit down on his collar bone at the sound, shifting her weight and rolling him onto his back. She moved to straddle him, rocking her hips more desperately against his hard arousal, recklessly trying to find some relief for the pressure that was building deep within her.

Their mouths connected again in a sloppy yet still intense and passionate kiss, teeth clashing, tongues duelling, exploring, claiming. Jughead moved his hands higher up her thighs finding his goal. He slowly rubbed a finger over the wet patch highlighting her light blue panties before beginning to pull them down her legs too.

"Juggie," she moaned when his fingers retuned to her slick heat, teasing mercilessly at her most sensitive spot drawing all kinds of sounds from her. She rocked against his hand throwing her head back as his lips moved to her neck once more. She could see stars behind her eyelids as they fluttered closed. The coil wound tighter…. But then he stopped.

Her eyes opened to glare at him but he just shook his head and lifted her slightly motioning to his own pants which his erection was straining uncomfortably against. Betty sat up on her knees, understanding what he was trying to achieve and impatiently waited for him to shed his pants and sheath his length in a condom. He pulled her back down a second later causing them both to gasp.

Betty reached for the hoodie that was still draped over her frame but his hands quickly pulled hers away. Her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Leave it on," he demanded and his tone so infused with lust and passion and his eyes drinking her in like the last drop of water on earth almost made her come undone right then. Betty nodded shakily and sunk down onto him. They set a slow and sensual rhythm to start with, cataloguing each moan, whine and gasp. Their eyes never left each other, green and blue melding into one molten wave, exacerbating the tension in the room to new heights.

The feeling of her around him, paired with the sight of her riding him in his hoodie soon overpowered Jughead though and he quickly flipped her onto her back picking up speed and force with each thrust causing Betty to shutter around him as her eyes rolled back. Her release claimed her quickly a high pitched moan exerted and his followed.

"Betts" he groaned before collapsing next to her on the bed. They lay there for a while panting and sedated before slowly gathering themselves and redressing. Their faces were illuminated by a soft glow that only people who were truly in love could off. Their smiles were soft and intimate.

Jughead kissed Betty sweetly before stacking some blankets in her arms to validate their cover, and smoothing her ruffled hair. Betty beamed at his small display of affection and kissed him sweetly, juxtaposing their frenzied actions of moments ago.

"Think you can control yourself if I keep this on?" she teased glancing down at the hoodie.

Jughead rolled his eyes good naturedly, before ushering her out the room and back to the nostalgic camp out below.


	4. Teasing Facets

**A/N: Hello lovely readers!**

 **We have almost made it! This dreadful hiatus is almost over and we will finally be alleviated of our pain!**

 **In the meantime…**

 **THANKS SO MUCH for all your amazing reviews and kind words as well as all of you who have followed, favourited or just read this haha**

 **So I have seen a lot of Bughead dating in secret fics on tumblr and prompts around and I thought why not join in on that party, because what's hotter than a bit of secrecy really? Oh that's right Cole Sprouse ;)**

 **Anyway enjoy and please let me know if you have any prompts/ideas for me xx**

* * *

Elizabeth Cooper was a wonderfully intricate puzzle that sent waves of alternating emotion through Jughead Jones. The world saw her as the reserved, impeccable girl next door, the straight A student, passive friend and good two shoes daughter. But he saw her as a multifaceted challenge that he was dying to learn more about. And learn he had.

He had learnt that when she was frustrated her eyes darted around the room and her eyebrows scrunched up. It made him want to sooth her. He had learnt that when she bit her lip she was deep in concentration, it made him want to read her mind. He had learnt that when she was hurt her eyes would become vacant and her hands would instinctively wrap around her form; it made his bones and chest ache unbearably and he wanted to wrap her up in his embrace and shield her from harm. He had learnt that when she was determined she would fix her ponytail and push down that hurt and pain making him marvel at her strength and become filled with pride. He had learnt that when she was anxious or mad or spinning out of control she would dig her nails into her hands and it made him want to scream at anyone who dare make her hurt herself. He learnt that her intimate smile reserved for him in their moments of affection made his heart stutter in a different rhythm than when she shone her bright "Betty Cooper. Classic all American girl" smile out at the world. He had learnt that her eyes alternated between different shades of blue as her emotions changed and he couldn't quite decide whether he like the light sparkling sky blue when she was happy, the darker stormy sapphire blue of when she was being mischievous and passionate within their own personal bubble the best. He had learned that her lips tasted like strawberry bubble gum and that she smelt like vanilla which he had not known previously to be so intoxicating.

But perhaps the most interesting and enthralling thing he had learned about his blonde haired Holmes was that she could be quite the teasing seductress when she set her mind to it- and he was never 100% sure whether she was aware of the fact or not.

They had been together for a month now and in that time certain boundaries had definitely been crossed. It had taken them both a little by surprise how quickly such intense passion had crept into their relationship, with sweet kisses soon turning sensual and affectionate gestures rapidly becoming erotic. What made it even more tempting was the secrecy that his their love affair. It wasn't that they had necessarily strived to keep their budding romance from their friends or the world it was just that it was simpler for the time being; with everything going on-murder, pregnant sister, gang member drunk dads, friends with imprisoned father's, friend's previously in illicit affairs with music teachers- they didn't want to place evitable strain on themselves by having prying eyes watching everything they did. It was nice to have something so completely their own, something they were entirely in control of that the rest of the town could not taint with their mysterious shadows. It was just easier.

Except on days like today. When his truly irresistible girlfriend insisted on wearing a skirt that showed off her gorgeous long legs and a sweater that fit snuggly against her chest in a conservative manner, yet still managing to tease him with what she hid beneath. Every fibre in his being ached for him to grab her and ravish her in a way that would leave her breathless and dazed-him too probably- but unfortunately he could not do such a thing without making their predicament obvious to the entire universe; even Archie wasn't dense enough to not catch that signal.

So he resisted the urge, sinking deeper into the couch in the student lounge, tightly gripping his thighs so that his fingers wouldn't begin to caress hers. How did she manage to be so aloof? Sitting there all polite smiles as Veronica and Kevin gossiped about some mediocre high school happening nobody really should've cared about in a logical world.

He tried to focus on their words, a buzzing sound that would surely dispel his desires for the pastel clad girl next to him. And it worked for a moment too. Until she decided to lick her lips in an action that held his complete attention. His eyes trained on her tongue as it darted across the silken texture of her pink, luscious lips that he yearned to kiss and nip and coax to meld with his own. He shook his head and shifted again trying in vain not to think about what else that tongue and those lips could do; he had experienced it first-hand.

He finally managed to settle into a relatively human state not alienated by the hormones of a teenage boy, when she repeated the gesture, this time subtly moving her body so that her thigh was pressed against his on the small couch. Jughead blinked, dumbfounded. Again he couldn't work out if she was coincidentally driving him insane or whether she was purposely tempting him for her own sick pleasure; her quick glance his way answered the question for him.

Her blue eyes met his, taking on that darker, more dangerous shade that caused his mouth to go dry and his pupils to dilate slightly. _Oh she was well aware of what she was doing to him_. A small smirk playing on those devilish lips now, her demeanour radiating with satisfaction at his response to her teasing. He was at complete loss.

The bell rang abruptly signalling the end of their free period. Betty stood from the couch at the shrill noise, stretching her limbs in mock tiredness- Jughead knew she had no real need to perform the gesture- causing her shirt to ride slightly up exposing a small slither of pale skill that immediately drew his increasingly lustful gaze, taunting his eyes and his fingers inability to touch.

"You coming Juggie?" Her smooth voice broke him from his inappropriate thoughts as his head snapped up to meet the curious gazes of Veronica and Kevin who were already standing in the door way of the lounge, and Betty who was looking at him bemusedly, trying to conceal her self-satisfaction.

"Yeah sorry lost in thought," he replied coolly, suddenly very grateful for the poker face and sardonic tone he had perfected long ago.

"What's on your mind Holden Caufield?" Veronica teased good naturedly to which he only managed a shrug in reply. The raven haired New Yorker raised her brows at him and he sighed in defeat offering her the placatory excuses of, "dead kids and their murders."

Thankfully, Veronica and Kevin abandoned them moments later for their history class while Betty and Jughead continued down the hall to where they were supposed to be attending English. However, the beanie wearing boy was suddenly no longer in the mood to discuss literature and language conventions and deterred his girlfriend by the arm, a new destination in mind. Her protests were only half assed, as she quickly formulated a pretty good idea of where he was escorting her.

"Juggie we'll be late," Betty whined.

He didn't respond, rather kept his steel gaze focussed ahead, unwavered by her threat and eventually pulling her inside the Blue and Gold office. Once they were within the confines of the destination Jughead rounded on her backing Betty into the door. He infiltrated her space, causing her breath to hitch as his eyes locked on hers while he reached behind her to lock the door. His arms were caging her in, his face inches from her own.

"And what was all that," he demanded huskily, his voice sending pleasant shivers down her spine, she wasn't quite ready to fold yet though.

"What?" she implored, eyes wide and innocent, smile playing on her lips.

"Don't what me Betts, you're such a tease" he breathed, lips hovering over hers but not connecting. Her smile widened as her body flushed with want.

"it's only teasing if you don't follow through," she quipped back, revelling in the way his eyes only darkened with her seductive whit.

"And do you intend to follow through?" the air was thick around them now, the temperature rising rapidly.

"yes," she all but groaned and suddenly his lips were on hers, demanding, yearning.

His kiss was passionate, tongue seeking hers out immediately and tasting every inch of her mouth. Betty keened at the sensation, her hands moving up and down his chest before creeping under his shirt. His skin was hot under her touch and it made her ignite even further. Jughead gently bit down on her bottom lip, smirking at the small whine that emanated from the back of her throat at the action.

His hands couldn't resist any longer and began exploring her body. One slipping under her own sweater and wasting no time creeping up to her breast. Betty broke the kiss, head falling back against the door he had her up against and eyes fluttering shut. He couldn't help but think she was positively radiant right now, hair messed slightly, lips swollen and falling open in a tempting O, dark lashed juxtaposing flushing cheeks. She truly was a vision, not only of beauty but of his personal lust.

His lips sought out her neck, biting and sucking on the tender flesh, paying extra attention to the spots that made her pant or her breath hitch. His hands grew bolder beneath her shirt. One massaging while the other sipped inside her bra to toy with her now erect nipple.

"Oh God!" she moaned, her voice breathy. It sent a shock straight to his groin, amplified by the way her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly beneath his own shirt.

Her eye lids opened, allowing her electrifying gaze to meet his own exacerbating the tension in the room and gravitating their lips to meet in another frenzied kiss, a clash of tongues and teeth and nipping and sucking which only further ignited their inflamed bodies.

Betty's hands came to graze his tight abdominal muscles, causing Jughead to suck in his own breath and buck his hips forward into hers. This elicited her own gasp and she hitched a leg around his hip to bring him closer, to feel that pressure right _there_ again.

"I love this skirt" he groaned into her neck as his strong fingers gripped her thighs and lifted her up; her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and her back was pushed further into the door. Her chuckle at his admission was interrupted by a drawn out whine as his hard length aligned with her now wet centre under her panties.

"oh god, Juggie" she panted as she rocked her hips back into his, grinding shamelessly against his growing erection. The pressure was too good, it made her stomach coil and her knees weak as she got high off of the sensation of him. Suddenly he moved his hands around to grip her ass and they were moving away from the door. A moment later he placed her down on one of the spare desks, occupying the space between her thighs, but now able to lean her back for a better connection.

They broke apart momentarily. Both were panting and breathing hard and Betty had to bite her lip from moaning at just the sight of him, beanie displaced, dark locks falling across his eyes, crooked smile, lustful gaze. Her hands immediately pulled him back to her, her lips trailing his jaw as he groaned and slid his hands to her inner thighs. His fingers teased a path to where she wanted him most before stroking her lightly over her panties. She hissed and his green eyes got even darker. Slowly he moved the fabric aside, watching her reaction and moving to slide his digits through her heat before settling to rub tantalising circles against her clit. Her head fell back in ecstasy as she raked her nails up his back.

"Shit," she moaned as her face scrunched in pleasure, the pressure building within her and her hips jerking in time with his movements. He groaned a sound rumbling from deep in his throat and only adding to her state or arousal. After a few more moments of delicious torture he pulled his hand away. Betty was about to protest when he dropped to his knees before the desk. Her breath hitched in anticipation; she knew all too well his mouth didn't just hold a talent for conjuring words.

"Fuck," he moaned as he took in the sight of her, wet and desiring him, her smell making him delirious and his already hard manhood ache further. His cursing made her rub her thighs together impatiently turning her on even more.

He didn't leave her waiting for long though, his tongue beginning to move in sinful ways which made her rock her hips and bit her lip to prevent from crying out and someone inferring what they were up to.

"Please" she whimpered when she felt the pressure building rapidly again, setting her alight and pushing her toward a full out blaze. The raven haired teen between her legs, quickly stood, whimpering as it caused him some pain due to his current predicament and shed his pants, offering her a slight smirk as he took in the sight of her on the desk waiting for him. Without wasting another second he thrust into her, revelling at her keening sigh. They quickly found a steady rhythm, him fitting deeper into her with each stroke and the blondes hips beginning to buck wildly in retaliation as her hands clutched his shoulders for support. Their breaths were rapid and broken. His mouth teased the flesh of her neck as his hands moved between them bringing her to ecstasy with a muffled moan in his chest. His pace quickened yet again, as her walls beckoned him to follow her to euphoria, with a primal groan of her name.

They took a moment to collect themselves before getting up to fix their clothes and hair. All the while they sent mischievous smirks at one another, disbelieving but kind of proud of what had just unfolded in their sacred office.

"Maybe I should wear skirts more often," Betty teased lightly as they made their way out of the room.

Jughead laughed pulling her in for a sweet kiss. "I certainly wouldn't complain."

The door swung shut behind them and suddenly their bubble was popped as the noisy halls reclaimed them. They worked out that they had missed the entire period and began heading in the direction of their friends lockers.

"Hey guys," Archie called out, jogging to catch up.

"Where were you in English?" their friends eyed them with concern as they reached his locker.

"Oh we just had some paper stuff to work on," Jughead replied, shrugging in an attempt to be casual. Archie nodded.

"Hard hitting expose to finish?"

"Oh it was definitely hard." Jughead's eyes widened as Betty answered in such an innocent tone he wondered if he would burst into hellfire flames right there. Yep Betty Cooper definitely had many different sides.


	5. Inaugural Intimacy

**A/N: Hello lovelies,**

 **I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get around to updating this one. I have been crazy bus y lately and have had a minor case of writers block.**

 **This is basically a continuation of my last chapter of 'The Perfect Enigma'. I recommend reading that chapter first for a bit of context [post 1x8].  
I know I have posted a chapter similar to this but I wanted to put Bughead's first sexual experience in the context of the show and the canon events [even though I know they aren't at this point in their relationship physically on the show yet]. **

**1x9 airs tonight in Australia and I cannot wait!**

 **Thanks again for all your support! Hope you enjoy this! x**

* * *

It was almost 2am when Jughead was finally able to sneak out of his and Archie's room and then the Andrew's house all together. He had arrived home to find Fred in front of the TV flicking channels aimlessly. His eyes were slightly hollow as he greeted Jughead, superficially asking how his night had been, before clapping him on the shoulder and heading to bed. Although Jughead felt a weight settle over him at the sight of the man who so graciously took him into his home so defeated and worn down he also felt a sense of warmth akin to comfort wash over him at the thought of Fred wanting to make sure he was home okay before retiring for the night. It was nice to have someone care about him in the paternal way, putting him before their own lethargy and the typical parental questions had been the defining feature- truly making him feel like he belonged, giving him a sense of normalcy and _home._

He had trudged up the stairs after that to face Archie. They made up rather easily, something they were both willing to do in order to prevent a repeat of the summer and Jughead could feel himself fall further into this little family he had found here with the Andrew's men. In fact he thought maybe he had this family his whole life but was only realising now just how significant that was. They spent the rest of the night talking about Fred and what they could do to make things better, about FP and his progress and basically all the shit that was Riverdale these days.

Eventually they had called it a night and Jughead had waited patiently for Archie's breathing to even out so that he could creep into the night like a black cat, unnoticed and across the way to the girl next door who had been clouding his thoughts since they parted in the truck.

He could still feel the heat of her body pressed against his. He could still taste her sweetness on his lips, could still smell the vanilla of her perfume and hear the sighs she emitted. His heart stuttered at the memories and his stomach fluttered in a way he would absolutely despise had it been anyone but her that was the cause. He had always adored her, always had a special spot reserved in his black whole of a heart just for her. He had always admired her, but tonight it was as if she had cast a new clarity over his world, as if somehow she crept her way even further into his heart expanding her little corner to take over the entire organ, forging her name on his soul, and stealing his breath.

Her parting words, "use it" echoed in his head. Betty Cooper, the classic, all American, sweet, gorgeous, Betty Cooper had basically invited him into her bedroom in the forgotten hours of the night in the wake of a passionate make out session. He could hardly believe it. In fact he had sat stunned for a good five minutes before managing to get out the car.

And that was exactly how he had found himself climbing the ladder up to her bedroom window at 3am on a Sunday morning while the town lulled around him. When he reached the top he paused, a slight moment of hesitation overcoming him.

 _What if she's asleep?_

 _What if she didn't mean it?_

Insecurity momentarily plagued his mind before he remembered everything they had been through that night. Everything she had seen and said. And she was still willing to stand by him. His resolve settled and he raised a knuckle to lightly wrap on the glass. A soft glow illuminated the room almost immediately afterwards, emanating from the lamp on Betty's night stand. A second later the window was being opened and his girlfriend- he really liked the sound of that- was standing before him.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her; blonde hair hanging in perfect curls around her shoulders but now it was free in its entirety, her makeup had been removed but in his opinion she still looked beautiful, the sight of her fresh skin making him revel in the level of comfort they shared. Betty returned his grin, moving aside and allowing him room to climb through the window.

Once he was inside the pastel sanctuary of her room Jughead turned toward the angelic girl, taking in her tiny cotton pyjama shorts and loose t-shirt with appraising eyes. Her long tan legs had been tantalising him all night in that damn skirt, and they were back at it again now.

Betty blushed prettily under his gaze, shifting on her feet slightly and looking up at him through her thick lashes. His breath hitched at the sight, she was truly a vision. As if prompted to do so by a gravitational force Jughead shifted closer to her, moving his hands to run down her arms before settling them at her hips.

"Hey," he whispered, his words laced in anticipation only fuelled the tense atmosphere. Betty shivered in response to his touch, feeling a nervous excitement bubble in her stomach at his presence. They had endured a night of hard truths and harsh realities, exhausting and confronting them, but they had ended it in a passionate embrace that was new to them both. The kiss they had shared in Archie's old beat up truck that Jughead had borrowed for the night had sparked a yearning neither had experienced much before but were more than willing to explore. That kiss had been hungry and daring, yet still filled with as much adoration and affection as their previous sweet exchanges; the thought made the usually conservative girl ache for more, her hands itching to feel him, her mouth wanting to yield his and her soul wanting to merge with his own.

"Hi," she replied in the same soft tone as to not wake her mother.

And before either of them knew what was happening they were entwined again, the ferocity of the embrace taking them both by surprise and making the union all the more heated. The air around them had exacerbated into a state the verbose boy could only alike to steam, rising around them and increasing the temperature substantially.

Her lips were warm against his own, her mouth inviting. He found himself getting lost in the sensation of her, sweet and enlivening. Her hands were tangled in his dark locks, tugging slightly when he probed her mouth with his tongue. His hands remained splayed at her hips, gripping slightly at her shirt and pulling her closer.

Betty's own tongue came out to sensually dance with his and she revelled in the groan that was emitted from deep in his chest. The need for air overcame their lungs eventually and the pair broke apart, flushed with eyes sparkling. They paused for a moment, holding each other tight and content to revel in this teenage bliss for a grand second of normalcy.

However, the sight of the fair girl before him, blue eyes darkened with a shade of lust, lips swollen and thoroughly kissed, skin tinged pink and shirt slightly rumpled proved too much for the enigmatic boy, who abruptly pulled her back into the kiss, just as sultry as the last. He wasted no time, sliding his tongue across her lips and quickly gaining access to her delicious mouth, Betty moaned and lightly sucked on the muscle causing him to release a rather large exhale and circle his arms around her back to bring her in further.

Betty felt an excitement stir in the pit of her stomach as they continued to make out and couldn't deny the blissful reactions of her body to the way he pulled her in closer and the feeling of his body heat permeating through her pyjamas. Growing bold she placed her hands on his broad shoulders, using the leverage to tilt her hips up and rub suggestively against his own. The warmth in her core spread further as the proof of his enthusiasm made itself known to her.

Jughead broke their impassioned lip lock to collect himself. His teeth were set on his bottom lip, his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against hers. He made no move to push her away though. When he remained silent Betty decided to repeat the action, moving her hips in that sinfully raw way she shouldn't have known how to do and feeling her wanting expand as she found him undeniably attractive- more so then usual- in his current state.

"Betts," he groaned out, his tone low and dripping with sexual implication that only further ignited the sensations growing within her.

"What?" she inquired innocently, batting her lashes at him with a wry smirk on her face.

He pressed his lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder in response, the ghosting sensation on her delicate skin causing her own breathing to malfunction and her senses to commit the feel of him in such close proximity, so intimately to memory.

"What are we doing?" he breathed against her skin. She was helpless to the genuine smile that graced her soft features then, the words illuminating her heart. She understood this was his way of putting the ball in her court, allowing her to decide what she wanted to do, what she was comfortable with and ensuring she knew there was no pressure. It made her feel truly valued in a way no one ever had.

"I don't know… but it feels good and-" she paused, raising a hand to rest under his chin and lifting his gaze to her own. Green locked on blue and the ocean roared to life once more, "I don't want to stop yet."

Her heart stuttered at the way his eyes turned a shade darker with her words. He gripped her hips tightly, slowly walking her backward until her knees hit the bed. She crawled up until she could lean her head back on the pillows, Jughead following and hovering slightly over her and slightly resting beside her. He captured her lips once more and she felt the fire burn brighter. It was as if every time he kissed her she was sated and awakened at once. She was content yet desiring more immediately. It was an intoxicating blend of emotions and she couldn't get enough.

He sighed at the feel of her nails lightly scratching his scalp and bit down gently on her lip. Betty moaned lightly at that, unable to deny the eroticism of the action. It made her back arch into him and her hips to deliciously graze his again.

After a while his mouth descended from hers and began moving across the expanse of her neck. He pressed light kisses to the skin taking her sighs of appreciation as encouragement to apply more pressure. That earned him a genuine whine of delight and Betty could feel the curve of his smirk against her neck. When he reached her pulse point he gently bit down before soothing the irate area with his tongue. Betty's eyes clamped shut at the sensation, a primal need awakening in her soul at the action, the moan she let out matched that feeling and Jughead's pants tightened uncomfortably in response.

"Juggie," she moaned as he repeated the action in the juncture where her shoulder and neck met. Her back arched off the bed and Jughead's breath caught. He pinned her down again by pressing his hips into hers. The blonde beauty gasped at the combination of his mouth assaulting her neck deliciously and his erection grinding into her core.

Jughead was feeling light headed, he was pretty sure it wasn't just because all the blood in his body was rushing south either; it was her. Everything about her, especially this open made him giddy. He stopped his ministrations for a moment, delighting in the small whine of protest she let out as he did. Raising his head Jughead pressed a soft kiss to her lips, drawing back to look into her eyes. His stare was intense and each felt their arousal grow as it met her heady gaze. His hands moved slowly from where they rested on her hips to slide under her t-shirt, fingers dancing teasingly across her ribs but not yet daring to go further. Betty didn't break their eye contact and Jughead took that as a sign of comfort on her part. The way her blue eyes darkened as he grazed the side of her breast made his erection throb painfully but he didn't want to push her.

Feeling emboldened and cherished under his eyes, Betty gathered her courage and brought her hand down to cover one of his. Slowly, deliberately she placed his hand over her breast, unwavering in her hold on his gaze. They sucked in a breath simultaneously and Jughead swallowed before gently squeezing her breast. Betty smiled at his hesitation, brushing the strands of dark hair that had fallen across his eyes back before lifting her mouth to his in an affectionate kiss that quickly morphed into something more heated. This seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, growing brave in his actions and applying more pressure in his exploration of her chest. Betty sighed in pleasure as his hand dipped beneath her bra to toy with her nipple, tugging on his hair in appreciation. He repeated the movement rolling the now erect bud between his fingers prompting Betty to break their kiss as she panted and gasped. Finally collecting her bearings the blonde pulled away slightly, Jughead looked at her in confusion worried for a second he had done something wrong. Betty smiled in assurance placing a hand on his chest to gain space to pull her shirt over her head.

His eyes followed the action in awe, taking in the sight of her bear torso with a hunger he didn't know he was capable of possessing. Betty bit her lip as his eyes trailed her form, and Jughead groaned thinking it was truly the most erotic sight he had ever been witness to.

"God, you kill me," he growled before pushing her back into the mattress once again, his lips descending down her neck in a series of bites and licks, honing in on her chest.

Betty whimpered as he peppered kisses over her breasts.

"Jug," she breathed as his lips enclosed around her peak, causing her to throw her head back and grind her hips into his in earnest. He replied with another growl at the sensations she was causing, his lips becoming a tad more aggressive on her skin, which only seemed to fuel her sinful movements.

The need inside Betty was becoming too much and she decided it was time to speed things up and even things out. Pushing her hips into his and lifting a hand to press against his shoulder she managed to force his on his back beside her. Quickly she straddled him, claiming his lips in a ferocious kiss and slipping her tongue into his mouth with ease. Jughead panted as she broke away, his hands gripping her hips tight and creating a greater pressure as he pressed her down onto his growing arousal.

"Shirt," she managed to voice in a voice that was so far from her normal innocent, good girl tone Jughead thought he might literally die from lack of blood flow. He nodded in affirmation and her hands quickly gripped the black material drawing it up over his torso before he helped her pull it over his head and throw it aside. Betty's eyes widened as she took him in. His pale skin was illuminated in a sultry way by the soft glow of her lamp, the shadows cast highlighting the ridges of his abdominal muscles. They weren't as defined as the guys on the football team but they were definitely there and Betty felt a rush of excitement through her core at the sight. Her delicate fingers traced his chest first and then his abs, ghosting, teasing, memorising. Jughead was surprised to find he wasn't embarrassed being in such a vulnerable state before her, rather he felt a sense of pride at the way her eyes seemed to be mesmerised by his bare chest. Her soft touch was driving him mad, only accentuated by her own mouth's sudden exploration of his neck and chest. He groaned as she bit down lightly on his collar bone, digging his fingers further into her hips and bucking up against her.

Betty's breath hitched as his erection put pressure on her most sensitive part, an unfamiliar wetness rushing to her panties. One hand moved up to tangle in her blonde tresses, pulling her to his lips as she gripped his shoulders and they began shamelessly chasing the delicious friction of rubbing against one another.

His other hand moved to her thigh, moving up and down tantalisingly before sneaking just under the material of her shorts.

"Can I?" the question was unsure, nervous even but the lust filled inflection of his voice only excited her more.

"Yes! Please," she all but whined, overcome by this foreign and consuming heat.

Jughead cautiously moved his fingers under her shorts, rubbing lightly against the material of her panties. He could feel the wetness beneath his fingers and bit back a groan. He kept his gaze on her face, truly appreciating the absolute vision that she was. Betty Cooper was the embodiment of strength, power, brains and beauty and seeing her so free and willing to give in to her emotions and physicality only turned him on more. Her flushed cheeks, lidded gaze and wild hair would certainly haunt his dreams from now on.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he slipped a finger beneath her panties, lightly tracing her slickness. She moaned in approval and he grew bolder, finding the particularly sensitive bundle of nerves that caused her to throw her head back in pure pleasure and groan his name. He sped up his fingers as they worked over her moving his lips back to her breasts, hoping to amplify the sensations.

"Juggie, oh god! I-" her sentence was broken as her body tensed and her back arched. She thrashed on the bed, feeling the world dissipate around her, before relaxing limp into the pillows. Jughead removed his hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead in a manner that made her heart fill with warmth and adoration.

"Was that okay?" He asked gently, brushing some of her now damp hair from her face a nervous grin accompanying he question.

Betty smiled brightly at him, her features exuding contentedness as she kissed him sweetly.

"That was amazing."

Deciding that she wanted to make him feel just as amazing, the blonde moved her hand down to his zipper, raising an eyebrow in question. Jughead swallowed audibly but assisted her in pulling his sweat pants off. Coming back up to straddle his thighs, Betty timidly placed her hand atop the obvious tent straining against his boxers. She felt a very feminine, sensual happiness elate her at the thought that she could have this effect on him. Steeling her resolve she gripped him and began to massage the appendage in a way she hoped was pleasurable. The answering groan gave her the confidence she needed to move underneath the material and grip him in earnest. Jughead threw his head back as she began to move her hand up and down his member.

"Betts," he moaned as she quickened her pace and began to place kisses on his torso. She loved the way his muscles contracted beneath her lips, enshrining a sense of empowerment and sexual confidence in her that fed the idea of moving her fingers to brush the tip of his erection. She learned immediately it was sensitive from the way his hips bucked and he bit down hard on his bottom lip, causing her to pay much more attention to the area as she continued her ministrations.

"Betty, Betts, I… I'm going to-" he gasped out.

"it's okay," she whispered in his ear, the feeling of her breath on his skin and the sensual sound of her voice being his undoing as he spilled his seed in her hand.

Betty retracted it, wiping hand on her bed spread, before snuggling into his side.

"Wow,"

She laughed at his inability to form more than one syllable, pressing a light kiss to his chest.

"Yeah."

Their eyes locked and huge grins spread across both their faces. They were not oblivious to the horrors that still lay outside. They were not ignorant to the tribulations that awaited them both personally and as a couple. But for one beautiful moment they were happy. Completely, truly, purely happy, bathed in their own little world, untainted by the blackness of their town. And for now that was enough. They were enough.


	6. Inextricable Beauty

**A/N: hey lovelies!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while my life is pretty crazy with uni assignments and work right now but I am trying my best to get some pieces done for you.**

 **This one is for babiiSCARS23 who suggested an extension from chapter 12 of the Perfect Enigma whereby Betty begins to feel self-conscious about herself after Cheryl picks on her weight and her mother adds some pressure in that area, making her hesitant to be intimate with Jughead.**

 **I loved this prompt and sorry it's taken me so long to write it! I hope I have done your idea justice and I'm sorry it's such a long one xx**

 **And as always thanks for you reviews and support! You are all amazing and I am so grateful for all of my readers!**

* * *

 _ **Beautiful:**_ _pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically_

 _ **Attractive:**_ _having qualities or features which arouse interest._

Betty sighed. The words on her laptop screen glared back at her, each letter seeming to edge a little deeper into her insecurities and cement itself into the black hole that was her self-doubt. She was torturing herself and she knew it. She knew that this exercise- googling mundane definitions- would only serve to further plague her incapacity, yet she still found herself sitting on her bed, fingers poised over the keys as the search engine page appeared before her.

The blonde, let out a humourless chuckle slamming the screen shut. Slowly she unfolded her legs and crossed the short space to her mirror. Betty appraised her reflection with critical eyes. This had become a daily ritual, inspecting her form and noting each flaw and each feature that marred her. It was a routine that she despised and loathed herself for. And although she knew it was a bad habit she couldn't stop herself; it was an addiction she couldn't kick.

As usual she started with her hair. It lay free around her shoulders, blonde waves and curls cascading wildly around her. Betty ran her fingers through the strands trying in vain to tame them; she hated her curls. Ever since she was little her hair had been a challenge. Her mother's sighs echoed in her brain as she recalled rough tugs of the hair brush as she had tried to force them into submission- "Elizabeth why couldn't you have had straight hair like your sister?", Alice would mutter in frustration. Her words were never meant to bite, but caused her daughter to develop a habit of smoothing it down self-consciously none the less. It was why she always wore it in a ponytail now; a subtle gesture of control and security.

Next she moved on to her face. She always felt her face was too innocent. Cheeks too soft, blush too rosy, eyes too big. She knew it was silly and some might even call her facial features "pretty", but she loathed their naïve appearance. She wished she could have dark, sharp features like Veronica. Pouty lips and a constant sultry expression-effortless sex appeal. That's what she wanted.

Next Betty cast her gaze to her shoulders. Her lips cast further downwards into a frown as her eyebrows knitted together. They were too broad. Her eyes shifted further down to her chest. Her breasts weren't terrible she would admit that. But they still weren't great. Too small maybe.

Perusing further down her form, the blonde focussed her attention on her waist, hips and thighs. Always grouped together. She shifted from side to side, turning her head and twisting around to view her body at different angles. Betty let out enough huff of frustration. It seemed no matter how many miles she ran or how many squats and lunges and planks she did, the adipose tissue still remained. She didn't use to care this much. She would exercise because it was an outlet of the constant pressure and she _enjoyed_ it. But it was different now.

Now it was like every resounding pound of her runners on the pavement reiterated her mother's comments-"Betty those jeans are looking a little snug"- or _worse_ Cheryl's. The over-zealous red head's comments seared into her memory and becoming the forefront of her body image insecurities; "Betty Cooper? That's a fat girls name", "Betty you shouldn't wear skirts, we don't all need to see your thunder thighs", "You're too Betty Draper season eight, loose ten pounds and next year we'll talk". She knew the words were nothing but ammunition, sharp insults filled with venom and intended to cut her skin. But still they hurt. They got to her. Constant reminders that she would never live up to the image of perfection pushed on her, that she could never climb high enough to reach that pedestal. Her nails dug into her palms at the thought, breakings skin and causing red to seep out and stain her hands. Looking down upon the sudden shock of pain Betty unfurled her hands and gaped in shock at the wounds. She knew this wasn't healthy. None of it was, the constant self-criticism, the suffocating pressure from her family, the subconscious self-harm when she got angry, her increasingly prevalent need to skip meals. It was destructive but she couldn't help it. Every day it was becoming clearer to her that there was very little in her life she was able to control, but this, her appearance to some extent was something she was able to modify and shape and mould to fit her own desires; or at least fit the image her mother expected and one that Cheryl could not put down. She could make parts of herself sexy. She wanted that, especially as her and Jughead's kisses were quickly turning into make out sessions, and heavy petting was becoming a more frequent item on the agenda. She knew he wanted her, but he hadn't really seen her body yet and Betty didn't want to disappoint or disgust him.

It was another irrational fear, she knew that, Jughead absolutely worshipped her and expected nothing of or from her. But that's the thing about irrational fear- no matter how many times you tell yourself it's illogical, it resides and continues to eat away at you, overruling all logic and leaving you with doubt.

A sharp rapping against her window broke Betty from her distained, deprecating thoughts. Although her mood was significantly sour she couldn't prevent the small, genuine smile that graced her lips as she turned toward her window. There leaning against the glass, and looking devastatingly hansom doing so was her brooding, beanie wearing boyfriend with a lazy smile. She quickly padded across the room to open the window and let him in, stepping back to give him room.

"Hey," he greeted leaning down to peck her lips and brushing his fingers across her cheeks.

Betty sighed contently at the feeling it elicited within her body; comfort and warmth.

"You know my mum's not home. You could have used to front door," she teased playfully. Jughead just smirked at her.

"I'm aware, but that would hardly be worthy of my newly discovered twisted romantic soul" he retorted in a tone so perfectly balanced between sarcastic and playful it set a flock of butterflies off in her stomach.

"How silly of me to overlook that detail," Betty rolled her eyes, moving back toward her vanity and reaching for a hair tie.

She started gathering her hair up into a pony tail, before turning back to where she thought he was perched on her bed. She startled however, as he appeared right before her, barely any space between their bodies.

"Leave it down," he said quietly and Betty found herself taken completely off guard by the way it aroused her. His breathy voice sending shivers down her spine and his close proximity making her own body acutely aware of his warmth.

"But its messy," she managed to protest, pulling herself back into line and trying her best to fight the distraction that was him. Jughead merely shook his head at her in an amused manner, tugging the elastic from her hand and smoothing it down around her shoulders again.

"I like it, especially when it's messy," he asserted, his words sending a jolt straight to her heart as she entirely understood the connotations of his words; he didn't mind her mess, in fact he embraced it, treasured it. However, despite his appreciation for every part of her, accepting herself was another issue that she was still battling with.

Betty relented, offering him a shy smile and reaching up to gently grip his beanie, her clear blue eyes silently asking permission to remove the item. Jughead swallowed, but nodded. His own eyes intense and not leaving her gaze as she placed the hat on the vanity and ran her fingers through his ebony locks. Although he still felt much too vulnerable without the beanie on, he knew she would tread lightly with his heart, hold his insecurities carefully and he completely entrusted her with the task of evaluating his soul. He was content to be laid bare before her because she did the same for him. She was doing the same for him now. He knew her signature up do was a shield, one that matched and contrasted his knitted armour in a wonderful equivocal conundrum.

Jughead sighed at the feelings of her hands in his hair and moved his own to grasp her waist. Slowly, and intimately the normally sardonic boy encapsulated her lips in a kiss; passionate and sweet. Her fingers laced more definitively through his hair and gripped the locks to hold his mouth to hers. Meanwhile Jughead's own fingers splayed across her hips pulling her further into the embrace as his lips caressed hers perfectly. His mouth tasted faintly like cigarettes and coffee and Betty couldn't help but dart her tongue across his lip, wanting to taste more. He gladly let her in, giving her the access she so desired and brought his own tongue forward to stroke and dance with hers. Although she had never smoked and never been much of a coffee drinker, Betty would have sworn she had developed an addiction to the two dependable substances from tasting him alone.

Their kisses grew more heated, as their mouths opened wider and their tongues lingered longer. Letting out a low groan in her mouth in response to a particularly sensual scratch of her nails against his scalp, Jughead stepped closer into her space, pressing her against the vanity and angling his hips into hers. His lips detached from her embrace and moved to trail down the porcelain skin of her neck, biting, sucking and teasing and leaving the girl beneath him gasping for breath and emitting sensual little sighs.

Her own hands became less passive moving from his hair to the lapels of his jacket, urging him to shrug it off so she could get closer to his delicious heat. He complied and moved impossibly closer to her. Betty let out a soft groan at the feel of the toned planes of muscle pressing against her soft body. She wanted to be closer. Jughead was apparently having the same idea and moved his hands to the back of her thighs to lift her up and onto the vanity. Betty gasped as he settled between her legs, stark proof of his desire for her pressing against her most intimate area. She bit her lip as he delivered a particularly hard suck to her pulse point before soothing it with his tongue, causing her to shift her hips forward and rub against his own in a sinful gesture. He pulled back a slight smirk on his lips and Betty could tell he was proud of drawing such a response out of her. She knew that feeling, she was quite pride of herself for arousing him equally.

But then his fingers inched under the hem of her shirt and he peered at her questioningly. He wanted to remove it. Her breath caught for an entirely different reason now. She could feel herself begin to panic. He had felt her up plenty of times but they had always kept clothing on. This was something entirely new and her thoughts cast back to moments earlier. Her own image flashed in her mind, reminding her of the unappealing mass of tissue that lay beneath the shirt he wanted off. Her face flushed and her body froze. Eyes going wide in fear.

Jughead picked up on her panic immediately. His face contorting into an expression of concern, fingers retreating to rest above the material again and noting the way she visibly relaxed before him. His brow scrunched up. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. And he certainly wouldn't judge her for not wanting to take that step yet. But he couldn't help the slight confusion that erupted in his brain. She had been extremely enthusiastic in everything they had done thus far, and was always more than ready to explore his chest and abs below his t-shirt, so why was she shying away now? She had been quite confident and willing until right now and as much as he understood and would not have a problem with her desire to slow down if that's what she wanted, it just didn't quite add up.

Jughead pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes and Betty felt her heart stutter at the intensity of his green pools, filled with concern for her, nothing but a genuine need to make sure she was okay and felt safe present in that look. But his face was slightly pinched in a confused expression and she couldn't help the small wave of guilt that had shot through her.

"I'm sorry-" she began but he quickly cut her off with a peck to her lips.

"Don't apologise Betts. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for and I never want you to feel pressured with me or guilty for slowing things down." He accentuated the sincerity of his words with a loving tone and smoothing her hair behind her ears.

Betty blushed under his gaze and kissed his wrist as he held her face in his hands. She was so appreciative of his patience and his constant priority to keep her safe and feeling comfortable. Yet, that only served to further incite her guilt. It wasn't that she didn't trust him or want him or want that. It was her own stupid insecurities that were estopping her. She wanted to give herself to him, to have all of him given to her; she wanted to feel his touch. But she couldn't stand giving him anything less than he deserved. And he didn't deserve the way she was now.

Jughead smiled warmly at her, "And I'm sorry if I crossed a line."

Betty bit her lip unable to meet his gaze.

"You didn't," she insisted, letting out a breath as she leaned back against the vanity to allow them both space to cool. Jughead quirked an eyebrow at her clearly disbelieving her statement.

"No really Jug, it's not you." She asserted as convincingly as she could, needing him to understand but unsure how to do that.

"Okay… so what is it then?" He asked puzzled. Betty brought a finger up to smooth the crease between his brows and sighed.

"I'm not ready." The words were careful, calculated. Not a lie but vague enough to hopefully avoid an uncomfortable conversation. She should have known better though. Jughead was nothing if not observant, especially when it came to her. He knew when there was more going on in her head than she let on. He knew her tells. He knew her nervous habits. He knew her.

"Betts, like I said that's okay. I'm okay with that… but are you sure there's nothing else going on?" Jughead inherited his Betty tone. It wasn't patronising, merely an adjective they had adopted for the voice he used when he was soothing her. It was gentle and direct, imploring yet understanding. It was his just for her and she loved that. But it was times like this when it drove her crazy because this was embarrassing and she didn't want to tell him, but she could hardly stay silent when he was so respectful and careful with her.

The blonde averted his gaze, fixing her eyes on the pastel pink of her walls and steadying herself. Her fingers fiddled subconsciously with the hem of her shirt and Jughead couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto his face at the reminder that even when talking to him was making her nervous she clung to the sense of comfort she found in him, looked to him to stabilise her. Taking a deep breath Betty divulged.

"No I mean I am ready but… god this is stupid!" she groaned burying her burning face in his shoulder as he stroked her back and reassured her.

"Nothing you say is ever stupid," Jughead whispered in her ear, causing her to lift her head and smile slightly. But then the voices returned and she had to fight to stay on top of them.

 _Too fat._

 _Too big._

 _Too sweet._

 _Not sexy enough._

"I mean I'm not ready like visually. I want to look good for you." There she said it.

Jughead's gaze abruptly snapped up, searching her face as if checking to see if she was serious. His expression was incredulous and his chest ached at the thought of her feeling unworthy of him.

"What? Betts you are already everything I could ever want." He tried his best to persuade her, still unable to truly process her confession. _How could she think that?_ In his eyes she was the epitome of beautiful. She was everything he ever needed, all his desires amalgamated into one stunning package of broken pieces and charismatically charming and adoring traits.

"No Jug, I'm not. You haven't even seen me. I'm not-" she hesitated words becoming more frustrated as she darted her eyes around the room, "I'm not sexy, or beautiful, but I want to be for you. I think maybe in a few more months I can be-"

"Betty stop," her boyfriend interrupted and the strength of his tone silenced her. His heart was breaking as she let out all of her fears and he supressed the anger boiling to the surface at all those whom had ever made her feel inadequate.

"God Betty, none of that is true. You are the most gorgeous creature on this planet- no don't shake your head. You are so beautiful it literally hurts to breathe sometimes when I'm around you, like you are the literal definition of breath taking. You have the most gorgeous figure and sexy? God Bets you are so fucking sexy. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Well clearly not, so I'll tell you. Every time you bend over to grab something from your backpack or your desk at the Blue and Gold I have to fight a hard on. Every time I see you in a skirt and _especially_ in your cheer leading uniform I am enthralled by your legs and plagued with dirty thoughts that would have your mother throw me in The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. And every time I kiss you it's like a thirst is awakened in me. One that can't be quenched and with every kiss my addiction to you and attraction for you only ignites. But more than anything, I love you Elizabeth Cooper and as much as I know you hate the word, you will always be perfectly imperfect to me and I will always want you." Jughead finished his speech with a huff of breath. Eyes imploring her, begging her to believe him, asking her to trust him.

Betty couldn't breathe let alone speak. Her heart was so full in that moment, the conviction with which he spoke dispelling each and every doubt she held about her body. She would have been a fool not to believe him and knew he wouldn't stop until she was convinced.

"Okay," she finally breathed out, the word mingling with the breath that left his lips. They were so close now, the distance disappearing during his monologue and the heat of the moment returning, now laced with love and tenderness too.

"You sure? Because I'm happy to prove to you just how gorgeous and sexy I find you," Jughead teased in her ear, punctuating the statement with a slight thrust of his hips, erection perfectly aligning with her core and creating a delicious pressure there.

Her breath hitched at the contact and her hands moved to grip his sides.

"Do that again," she whispered against his neck, kissing and biting the skin she found there in a purely sensual manner. Jughead groaned in response repeating the action as asked and beginning a steady rhythm with their hips as their lips gravitated back toward each other in a bruising kiss. It was as though they couldn't get enough of each other, tasting, consuming. It was a clash of teeth and tongue and hands were unable to be controlled as they roamed freely now without inhibition, liberated from the crushing weight of insecurity and fear.

Betty moaned and shifted her hips up to meet his, breaking the kiss to throw her head back, as his hard on dragged over her sensitive clit. Consumed by lust and love Jughead slid one hand under Betty to grip her ass, squeezing and drawing a small whine from the girl wrapped around him who reached for his shirt which was quickly pulled over his head and discarded. Betty's eyes roamed appreciatively over her boyfriend's exposed chest, hungrily running her hands over his pecs and toned abdominal muscles- that had been a pleasant surprise the first time she had seen him without his shirt. Jughead bit his lip as she trailed her lips down the exposed skin and toyed with the hem of his jeans. When her fingers dipped slightly beneath the band though he could not control his primal instincts anymore and lifted her off the vanity to bring her to the bed.

Betty gasped in surprise at the sudden movement, but the sound quickly shifted to a moan of appreciation as his mode of transport only pressed their centres together further. Placing her down on the comforter. Jughead paused for a moment, hovering above her body and taking a prolonged moment to take her in. Her luscious golden hair spread out wildly over the pillow, eyes a deeper shade of blue, darkened with lust and shining up at him. Her cheeks were pleasantly flushed and the blush spread down her neck and he thought [hoped] to her breasts. Her smile was sweet but tinged with sin that made his jeans tighten uncomfortably further. Her long legs were bent at the knees to accommodate him and he had never been more religious than he was in that moment, praising whatever god had brought her to him; his amazing, fallen angel.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, colouring the silence with complete adoration. Betty smiled lovingly at him, revelling in the endearing glow of his gaze and letting him wash away all her deprecating thoughts. His long fingers danced up her sides again, under her shirt and brushing her rib cage. This time she didn't shy away, his words, his gaze it made her feel like the most precious, gorgeous thing on the planet. Lifting her arms, Betty sucked in a breath as he stripped the item off of her body, throwing it away somewhere on the floor. His eyes stayed locked on hers for a long moment, allowing her to ease into the vulnerable moment and again she was flawed by his caring nature.

"I trust you," she said eventually, stroking her fingers along his chest and giving him all the permission he needed to drop his gaze to her chest, fingers following soon after. He couldn't supress the groan that erupted at the sight of her half naked beneath him. Her light blue bra contrasted her skin wonderfully and her breasts were so perfectly perky and round. Dropping his lips to hers, Jughead kissed her greedily, while his hand came up to cup her chest. Betty gasped in his mouth and arched her back into hip. The motion was so erotic he felt a growl well up in his chest, taking them both by surprise at the primal sound. Betty just smirked at him though, brows raised and grinding her hips into his. Jughead bit her shoulder at her teasing slipping his thumb inside her bra and grazing her nipple.

"Oh," Betty gasped. Grinding harder at the sensation and feeling her panties become wetter.

Jughead grinned into the skin of her collar bone, lips tracking down to kiss the tops of her breasts. Feeling bold, Betty lightly gripped his wrist and brought it around her back to the clasp. Jughead lifted his head to meet her eyes. He saw the determination and surety there. Pecking her lips he fumbled with the clasp for a moment before the garment fell lose and Betty dragged the straps down her arms. His breath caught at the sight of her naked chest and he groaned again, delving straight in, massaging and kissing. Betty let out a purely sexual sound as his lips enclosed a nipple, one hand gripping his hair and holding him to her chest while the other gripped the belt loop of his jeans.

"So sexy," he spoke into her skin. Betty grinned feeling impossibly turned on and in love with this man above her.

"Off," she pleaded moving her hand to the zipper of his jeans. They were quickly unbuttoned and discarded and Jughead breathed a sigh of relief as his ever straining erection was released from the painful confines of the denim. Deciding to tease him a little, Betty slipped a hand below his waistband while he was preoccupied in a steamy lip lock.

Jughead released a heady moan of her name, panting at the feel of her soft, delicate hand wrapped around his shaft.

"Bets"

"Hmm?" his girlfriend responded playfully.

"As good as that feels, I want to make you feel good today." His hair was falling sexily in his eyes and the boyish grin he wore, did terribly naughty things to her body, sending tingles down her spine and causing her stomach to coil with want.

"But-"

"No. I _want_ to show you just how fucking gorgeous I find every inch of you." His words were dripping with sex appeal and the tenderness that lay within his statement was undermined by the heat that raged within her body and the rush of arousal in her panties at the use of the cuss.

With that he started kissing down her neck, biting at all the tender spots he knew so well making her whimper and pant, before he moved back down to her breasts, teasing the skin, just grazing her nipples causing them to harden beneath the teasing touch. Then he moved down further, kissing her stomach while whispering words of adoration into her skin.

When he reached her the waist band of her shorts he drew back, pealing them down her legs and sucking in a breath when he returned, soaking wet light blue panties in his line of sight.

"Seriously, you are the sexiest thing on this earth," he appraised, shaking his head in disbelief at her disbelief. Betty would have chuckled if she hadn't been so preoccupied with holding her breath as his skilled hands slid up her thighs, parting them slightly. His hand reached the apex, cupping her sex. Betty panted as his fingers started to rub tantalising circles around the wet patch that had formed and paying extra attention to her clit.

"Juggie," she panted, beginning to grind her hips into his hand. Taking vocal encouragement on board, Jughead decided to be bold again, kissing down her stomach once again, and bringing his hands into the elastic of her panties. Betty protested at the loss of friction until she realised his intention. She watched him with hooded eyes unable to look away from the erotic scene of his dark head between her thighs.

"Oh god," she groaned when his lips made contact with her most intimate area. His tongue began stimulating her the way his fingers had been, lapping up her juices and sucking on her bundle of nerves. Betty gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

"Just like that… yes, Jug!" he loved the sounds she was making, loved the way her hips were grinding into his face. He moved one hand to hold her hips down while the other moved to join his lips. He kept his tongue focussed on her clit while his fingers slipped inside her heat.

"Juggie!" Betty exclaimed the coil inside her wound so tight. He doubled his efforts until she moaning recklessly and succumbing to her orgasm.

When she had ridden out the waves and the aftershocks were beginning to subside, Jughead crawled back up her body.

"that was amazing," she sighed into his mouth as he kissed her each of them smiling into it.

"I'm nothing if not true to my word" he smugly replied, which caused the blonde to let out a light laugh and pull his mouth back to hers. She hooked her leg over his hip the glow of her orgasm quickly fading back into desire as she felt the evidence of his wanting against her inner thigh. Revelling in her new confidence Betty gathered her strength within her jelly like limbs and rolled on top of him. Her hips straddling his and her core sliding along his perfectly.

"Fuck Betty," he groaned holding her hips like a vice and throwing his head back against the pillows. She smirked and grinded harder into his hips, allowing him to feel her wetness only separated by his boxers.

"Bets.."

"I want you. All of you." His eyes appraised her as though she was the first coloured image he had ever seen, darkening with lust and exuding love and devotion while his hips bucked up into hers.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I love you." Betty reached over to her bed side table to grab a condom giving him room to remove his boxers. She ripped open the package and slid it onto his hard shaft, Jughead letting out a low whine at the feel of her hand on him. She smirked at him and he had never been more enthralled by her sultry eyes and mouth. He flipped her on her back again, kissing her slowly and passionately while he lined himself up with her entrance.

Groaning into her mouth at the sensation he pushed into her wetness slowly before stilling and letting her adjust. He peppered kisses across her cheeks and neck, while she breathed in deep and adjusted to the size.

"Okay?" he asked, sweeping her hair aside and trying his best to maintain control while he was consumed by the heavenly heat of her and the overwhelming feeling of completeness he felt at being this close to her. Joined physically and emotionally. A connection that was unable to be forged, it was so pure.

Betty nodded in response, licking her lips as she tilted her hips emanating a groan from both of them. he started moving slowly again, moving in and out with long even strokes that had her clutching his shoulders and him groaning into hers. Reaching down he found her clit again, increasing her pleasure and assured by her moans. She started bucking her hips up to meet his, and Jughead took that as a sing to move faster, so he did. He picked up his pace of both his hips and fingers, drawing moans and pants from his girlfriend that were the epitome of heaven and sin mixed into one messily gorgeous, perfectly, imperfect package.

"Oh god Jug," she moaned as her walls clenched around him pulling him over the edge with her.

They lay together tangled up in the sheets for hours after. Jughead stroking her hair, her arm, her hip, her side, anywhere he could reach. Her whispered sweet nothings in her ear and affirmations of his love, devotion and admiration of her beauty. And Betty truly believed him. For the first time in what felt like forever she was content with herself and felt like she really was attractive.


	7. Juxtaposed

**oh look an update! I know I've been terrible lately and I am sorry! But i am now inspired after that steam show we got and this was the result! Thanks for reading and supporting! I hope you guys enjoy this little piece which is pretty much what I want to see in the first episode of season two lol xx**

* * *

It was a dreary Friday afternoon. The halls of Riverdale High seemed to have transgressed into an even duller shade of grey, rivalling the clouds outside. Betty sighed as her eyes drifted to the clock behind the teacher's desk, willing the hands to move faster. The usually attentive blonde was barely tuned in; the teacher's voice a humming in the background fading into a symphony of tapping pens, restless feet, and quiet chatter.

Her eyes scanned the room as she slumped in her seat- a rarity after being raised with indoctrination of the importance of correct posture- taking in the other patrons of the room. Ethel was to her left idly taking notes, while Veronica on her right was texting behind the guise of her text book. Archie was a row in front of her jotting what Betty presumed to be lyrics in a notepad, while Kevin was next to him probably texting Veronica. She sighed again, deflating as her heart ached a little at the missing piece. Jughead was at Southside High, probably staring down hallways greyer than these, softened against the harsh leather that plagued the school but dull none the less.

Betty understood why he went. He didn't have much of a choice, but she respected that he was content with what had played out. These people, the Serpents and the Southside community had accepted him without a second thought, welcomed him before they knew him and offered unwavering support and protection. A family. It was something the people on this side of town had never done. It was something even his oldest and closest friends had failed to deliver on many times. It was something he had only ever found in her and as much as that warmed her heart and made her feel special, she knew that he needed it in something else too; now more than ever.

The piercing shrill of the bell intruded Betty's reverie and she jumped slightly in her seat, making a mental note of the homework the teacher was now rattling off for the weekend before hastily gathering her things. Kevin was by her side immediately.

"Is it just me or is everything particularly mundane this Friday?" the sharp tongued boy asked her, shaking his head. Betty laughed lightly nodding in agreement.

"Seriously Betty the most interesting thing that has happened today is Veronica spilling her late' at lunch," Kevin sighed exasperatedly and falling in step beside her. The blonde's eyebrow quirked as her ponytail swished upon her head tilting to scrutinize her friend.

"Isn't that a good thing Kev?"

He shrugged, a playful smile lighting up his face in mirth causing Betty to laugh once again while she fiddled with the combination of her locker.

"The town's on the verge of a civil war, what else do you need?"

"Everything." The look of complete seriousness on Kevin's face made Betty roll her eyes. She loved his enthusiasm for gossip, finding it mostly endearing and entertaining but when said drama was the source of tension in her relationship and a key instigator of worry as of late she found herself becoming slightly irritated. One hand slung her backpack over her shoulder while the other curled into the material of her cheer skirt, holding onto it tightly as to not break skin. As they walked through the halls, images of angry red letters flashed in her mind spelling insults, followed by Jughead sitting at a cafeteria that wasn't here, and then Fred Andrews lying in a hospital bed, before a black leather jacket crept its way to the forefront of her mind.

Betty felt sick. Her hand curled tighter fighting for control. It wasn't that she necessarily disapproved of Jughead's choice. His need to belong, his desire to feel the embrace of a family, one that stood by through thick and thin and did not judge, resonated with her. She knew this was about protection and survival and loyalty. It was defiance and acceptance. She knew that. She accepted that. But logic and emotion were two very separate entities that could not always be forced to work concurrently.

Her heart still ached at the distance between them. Her chest constricting every time she looked up to find Kevin's smiling face at the desk across from her own in the Blue and Gold instead of Jughead's intense gaze or boyish grin. Her stomach still dropped when the spot beside her at lunch remained empty and her walks to school were one person short. Her palms still sweat and her fingers itched to dig in whenever she heard defaming comments and rumours about _those_ people on _that_ side of town. And she couldn't help waking up some nights in a cold sweat, a scream dying on her lips from the images concocted by bad dreams of bleeding, beanie wearing boys caught in the cross fire.

And then suddenly their mundane Friday afternoon became less so.

As the pair approached the front doors the distinct hum of low whispers amalgamating into a collective murmur could be heard. The wall sea of teenage bodies lurking at the front doors and steps of the school only further ignited the implication that drama was unfolding.

People were pointing fingers and glaring. Asking other's for details and theorizing about whatever it was causing the commotion.

"What the hell is going on?" Kevin demanded from bystanders, pushing his way to the front of the crowd with Betty-eyebrows furrowed – followed suit.

"A snake slithered in," an anonymous voice responded over the noise. Kevin turned to her excitedly breathing "yes," into the air before moving further through the crowd, while Betty felt her stomach twist in knots. Endless possibilities of what was about to occur rushing through her brain as her pace picked up and her hand gripped her skirt a little tighter.

Finally reaching the front of the crowd, standing outside on the steps that led to the doors of the school, Betty cast her gaze into the parking lot waiting for the instigation of the ruckus to reveal itself. It was then that her feet froze in place.

There in the parking lot before her was none other than Jughead Jones.

He leaned casually against the door of his father's truck, arms crossed over his chest and a cigarette hanging from his lips. His hair fell from his beanie over his forehead in unruly dark waves that she suddenly longed to be running her hands through. His leather jacket, with the embroided snake on the back was snug on his shoulders, and Betty took a moment to collect herself.

He looked so damn _good_.

And for a second it was easy to forget the crowd of people surrounding her. It was easy to forget that this was a spectacle, that he wasn't supposed to be here and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to be here for her. It was easy to forget that he had made himself a target by coming alone to the place that highlighted the segregation in their town as clear as any other. It was easy to forget all the madness for a glorious second and just revel in the fact that he was _here_ and he looked so devastatingly good with his brooding demeanour in place, and that he was hers.

His blue eyes lifted to hers and she instantly felt a pull. It was as if they were magnets that couldn't help but gravitate toward one another and the tug set her heart alight and her skin on fire. A smile slipped onto her face, bright and real and oh so Betty, while he stomped out his cigarette and offered her a smirk.

And that was all it took, she was practically running into his arms. Because well today had been awful and she missed him and that was home; his arms.

Pushing himself of the car, Jughead's arms wrapped around her waist while her Betty's hands settled on his shoulders.

"Hey there Juliet," he greeted in soft tone, full of amusement and adoration that had her heart beating faster in her chest and her grin growing impossibly brighter. It was as if a piece of her had slipped back into place as soon as she had stepped into his embrace, the world righting itself on its axis and spinning normally again.

"Hi," she replied, appraising the way his blue eyes bore down on her in a lighter way today, he seemed less bogged down by the weight of everything today and it was something she was more than happy to bask in with him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wrapping one arm around his neck and playing with the hairs there.

"I wanted to see you." Jughead said simply, words easy yet laced with an undertone of passion that only their souls could decipher.

Betty bit her lip, butterflies raging at his answer and finally closed the distance between them, capturing his lips in a languid kiss. Jughead angled his head and kissed her a little deeper, showing her how he had missed her and telling her he hated being away from her too.

They broke apart after a short while and Jughead leaned back on the truck, pulling her hips so that she was leaning against him.

"We have an audience," he whispered in her ear while his hands played with the hem of her cheer skirt. His eyes appraised her legs underneath and then drifted higher to fully appreciate the contrast of the blue and gold against his black. They were juxtaposed completely right now- him all black, brooding and sullen, embodying the darkness of the Southside and exuding it to all those watching on, while she was blue and gold and bright, symbolising the supposed warmth and goodness of this side of town- but on the inside they were the same. Broken, marred and in need of mending. And when they were holding each other like this, they felt the stiches begin to sow into place, pulling them back together and closing the wounds.

Betty lifted her eyes to survey the crowd of peers watching them, eying her in wonderment and accusation and him in distain and… fear?

Her blood boiled but she refrained from snapping at them. Instead she leaned back a bit to look at his face, hands coming up to tighten her pony tail.

"Let's get out of here."

Jughead smirked at her again and turned to open the passenger door. Taking her hand and helping her slide in before moving around to climb in on the driver's side. His touch did not escape her for long though as his hand quickly came to rest on her thigh while the other gripped the wheel. He drew lazy circles on her skin as he drove and Betty sighed in content.

"How was your day?" He asked as they made their way back to the Southside of town.

"Uneventful. Yours?"

"Same."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, happy to be in the other's company and revelling in the satisfaction that brought. But then his fingers crept a little higher. Betty gasped as his hand crept under the hem of her skirt and dangerously high up on her inner thigh. Turing her head to her boyfriend she found his eyes still on the road. His smirk was intact though, and she couldn't help but notice yet again how well the black leather suited him- taking dark, mysterious and brooding to a whole new altitude of attractive. Betty bit her lip to stop the moan that threatened to tear from her throat.

She squirmed in her seat, and his fingers moved a little higher to lightly rub the skin of her groin just where the elastic of her panties rested. Betty gasped again, head falling back onto the seat as his fingers teased her. She felt her cheeks flush and her skin hum with desire for his touch, as a wave of arousal flooded her system.

His fingers kept up their ministrations, idly stroking back and forth over the lacy garment but never trekking further. Betty kept squirming, attempting to move his hand further onto her most intimate area, which was now damp with her need for him. But he refused to give in, playing games with her frazzled nerves that only intensified with a glance at his cocky facial expression.

"Juggie," she panted out, unsure of what she was saying or asking but just needing _something_.

"hmm?" One finger moved to ghost between the apex of her thighs causing a mewl to slip from her throat.

"Please," she whimpered on cue with him putting the truck in park in front of his dad's trailer.

Jughead turned to her then, eyes darkened with his own desire for her, appraising her now dishevelled state hungrily.

"What do you want Betts?" he asked in a teasing tone, full of sinful promise as his hand ghosted back over the wet patch now fully formed on her underwear.

"You," the blonde cheerleader moaned out, sounding like the epitome of sin to the raven haired boys ears.

"Inside. Now." he growled out and Betty nodded frantically, both of them making a mad dash to the front door. As soon as they were inside the trailer Jughead had Betty pushed up against the wall, hands pressed against the plaster on either side of her head boxing her in while their lips met in a heated dance. Betty whined as his tongue beckoned hers, coaxing and teasing in sensuous movements that had her hands gripping the front of his shirt in a deathly manner.

He tasted like cigarettes and cola and she thought maybe she was addicted to the substance from tasting it on his tongue alone; it haunted her, she wanted it always.

Opening her mouth wider, Betty angled her head to consume him better, knees growing weak as one of his strong hands moved to her hip as the other tangled in her hair.

They broke apart for air, and her head hit the wall behind her with a dull thud. Jughead immediately began kissing a trail down her neck, open mouthed and hot, marking her skin and ensuring everyone would know that no perimeters could keep them apart, or from loving each other.

"Jughead," she gasped in broken syllables as he nipped at her pulse point, soothing it with his tongue before continuing his descent. He smirked into her neck and Betty pressed herself closer to his body.

She could feel his growing excitement pressed into her stomach and it only served to fuel her desire for him. Her leg came up to wrap around his hips as she ground herself into him, hoping to relieve the ache that was building in her core. Jughead moaned and rocked his hips back against hers, reaching for the hem of her shirt and yanking it over her head. Before he could bring his lips back to her flushed skin, she was pushing the jacket from his shoulders and quickly going for his own t-shirt too as the first item hit the floor. Satisfied for the time being, Betty ran her hands over the firm planes of his back began to kiss the line of his jaw, leaving a breathy moan against the skin there as he gripped her thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around his hips while he leaned her against the wall.

The changed angle aligned their centres perfectly and he ground his hips roughly into hers causing whimpers to slip from her throat and wetness to rush in her panties while he unhooked her bra. His mouth descended upon her breasts, murmuring affirmations of beauty and love into her hot skin as she writhed. His lips encased her rosy peaks and she ran her nails down his back, causing his hips to buck forcefully into hers.

"Fuck Betts," he groaned, his hand running between them to slip into her underwear. Betty's back arched at the sudden intrusion and her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as he began to rub circles over her clit, her passion escalating as he teased the sensitive nerves.

"Juggie please," she moaned filthily in his ear, to desperate to care what she sounded like in that moment.

They hadn't seen each other in days and she just needed him. To feel whole and complete and one. And yeah maybe she was desperate to be connected with him again. But that was the price of finding your soul mate and loving them deeply, connecting with them so raw.

Jughead slipped a finger inside her as his lips found hers in a heated exchange once again, tugging at her bottom lip. Her hips flew up and ground against him.

"What do you want Betty?" he whispered in her ear, tone dripping with sexual command and confidence she had so pleasantly been privy to lately.

"You," she stuttered as his fingers increased their pressure, more arousal dripping down his hand.

"You've got me," he teased back.

"ALL of you," she amended, revelling in the primal groan that emerged from his chest and the way his blue eyes further fell into a storm of grey and indigo.

His pants were quickly discarded and he was slipping into her before her next thought.

"Oh," she moaned, feeling whole and complete and so _good_. He began a steady rhythm, holding her against the wall and thrusting his hips hard and quick, complying to her every demand of "just like that," and "oh god!" while her nails left scores on his back and his lips left marks on her neck.

It was passionate and fast and they both raced quickly toward the precipice. He hoisted her higher on his hips, hitting a spot deep within her that had her head falling back and her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. He pushed harder, snaking a finger between them to get her there first. And when he felt her muscles clench around him and her lips moaned his name a final time he let himself go, grunting her own name as he fell over the edge with her.

After a moment he let her down, her legs shaking as they slumped against the door frame. Their foreheads rested together and the grins on their faces were unmatched.

"I love you," Jughead affirmed, dropping a sweet kiss to her collar bone, while she raked her fingers through his unruly locks.

"I love you too."

And so while the town continued to burn down and divide around them, they found a moment to be teenagers in love, enthralled by their passion.


	8. Drunk on your love

**A/N: Hey beauties!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a little while uni is kicking my ass and I've been focusing on building a tumblr following as well. If you want to follow me on there my name is wordsonpages1. Hope everyone survived another Riverdale-less week okay... I'm barely coping.**

 **Hope this helps get you all through xx**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this," Jughead stated exasperatedly. His leather clad back was currently leaning against a wall trying to seem inconspicuous while still in a positon to observe his peers with ease.

"Come on Juggie, it's not that bad," Betty laughed. The blonde before him was the reason he had been roped into the exhaustively typical, and excruciatingly immature social event.

"Not that bad? Reggie just put on a strip show," he dead panned, eyeing his girlfriend with an imploring _you know I'm right_ stare. Betty merely shrugged, her blonde hair-down and free for a change- bouncing around her shoulders with the action.

"Okay, I know this isn't your scene. And I know you only came for me…so I promise if you stick it out for a few hours that I'll make it up to you later." She said in a low voice full of implication as her body pressed against his side teasingly.

Jughead shook his head, the stray curl free from the constraint of his beanie, falling over his eyes with the action. Those smouldering blue eyes then glanced up at her with mirth and a smirk on his lips that made her knees weak.

"You have yourself a deal Cooper," Jughead relented. Betty smiled at him, wide and grateful and that action alone would have been compensation enough for him. She then reached up on her tiptoes, placing a hand on his cheek to turn his face to hers before pressing a heaving lingering kiss to his lips. Her red stained ones opening for his tongue as it swiped at them. At the sensual movement Betty inhaled sharply, pressing her body more firmly into his as Jughead's hands slipped dangerously low on her back, leaving no question as to what they would be doing later.

"There you are B!" Veronica's voice broke through their heated exchange. Their lips left each other's with an audible pop that invited a light blush to shade Betty's cheeks. Jughead grinned lazily at her embarrassment, unable to deny how gorgeous she looked with dazed eyes, pink cheeks and swollen lips. Her tongue swiped over those full lips and his head hit the wall with a thump as he scowled at the dark haired princess.

"You're timing is impeccable." Veronica paid no mind to the newly minted Serpent's sarcasm, flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning her determined eyes on her best friend.

"We're getting drunk," she insisted pushing a red cup toward the blonde who eyes it apprehensively.

"V… " She began wearily, still unfamiliar with the trials and tribulations of drinking.

"Come on Betty please! Everything's been so shitty and tense lately, let's just let loose tonight! As my best friend you are obligated to agree btw."

"Fine!" Betty relented after a moment, unable to argue whole heartedly with Veronica's logic. Plus what kind of friend would she be if she didn't agree?

"Yay!" the New Yorker exclaimed, clasping her hand and dragging her into the throes of dancers. Betty spared a helpless look over her shoulder at her boyfriend, but he just shrugged and called "have fun, don't worry," before he obscured from her sights.

Jughead sighed as soon as Betty was no longer able to see him. He really, really did not want to be here, but with the amped up tension between the North and South sides of town as of late and his involvement with the Serpent's their time together was becoming harder to come by. And more than that, care free moments and opportunities to let loose were even more difficult to find. A black hole was encroaching on them all, trying to swallow them up. So when Betty had mentioned the prospect of a party on this particular Saturday night, with a subtle yet, hopeful glint in her eyes he couldn't exactly say refuse. He was doing his best to compromise with her on these things, knowing she was doing her best to accept his new family and some of the shadier aspects that came with that. So he swallowed his pride, tamed his distain and accompanied her to the social gathering.

"Hey man," a very intoxicated Archie Andrews appeared at his side, breaking Jughead from his reverie and self-pitying.

"Drink?" he slurred. Jughead did his best to refrain from rolling his eyes and throwing a biting comment at his friend. He knew Archie had been through a lot lately with Fred being shot, and although he was out of hospital now, the memory and implications were haunting the red-head and marring his previously light heart. And drunken people and drinking were becoming more normal to Jughead the more time he spent around the bar at Serpent meetings and daily affairs. They weren't all drunks, but they did enjoy their beer and whiskey.

"Na I'm good," he dismissed, placing a steadying hand on his stumbling friend's shoulder.

"Hey! Who let the South side trash in?" the voice of an obnoxious, dim-witted jock called above the buzzing of drunk teenagers and pounding music. Jughead's jaw clenched as his back straightened from the wall. He promised Betty he wouldn't get himself into trouble tonight and he was pretty sure that getting into a brawl with a jock would be in breach of that rule; even if he knew his time with the gang had exponentially improved his right hook. Sighing, he willed himself to ignore the comment and steered Archie in another direction with him.

"You know what man? Maybe I will take that drink." If he was gonna get through the night unscathed he was gonna need a little help.

Veronica was not kidding when she had told Betty they were getting drunk that night. A few hours later and an undistinguishable amount of red cups later, Betty was feeling pleasantly buzzed. Her movements were a little off kilter and her vision a little fuzzy but she was still in control and conscious of her actions- she just gave significantly less shits about them.

"Elizabeth Cooper who knew you could move your hips like that!" Veronica gasped in an over dramatized- due to her own state of insobriety- show of offense. The action caused both girls to dissolve into a fit of giggles as they kept moving to the music, stumbling a little.

"Jughead did!" Betty chirped and then slapped a hand over her mouth seeming to realise what had come out. This only served to send the two girls further into the throws of hilarity, almost falling over as they laughed.

Then the blondes' eyes widened as if she had just remembered something important. She placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder- on the second attempt- and her friend regarded her with curious eyes.

"Jughead!" Betty exclaimed and suddenly she was weaving and bumbling her way back through the crowd of sweaty teenage body's her fuzzy gaze searching for the black leather. She didn't have to search too hard. For a lazy hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm pulling her into their side.

"See Betty agrees with me! Don't you Betty!" an inebriated Archie exclaimed, looking at her through drunken eyes expectantly. The girl in question furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned that she didn't know the topic of conversation. A low chuckle, liberated and juxtaposed completely to the usual scoff and grin she was accustomed to caught her attention. Betty turned her head to her left to watch the leather and beanie clad boy dissolve into laughter at her lack of understanding and Archie's failed attempt at allegiance.

"Juggie!" she cried happily when her brain registered that her boyfriend who she had been searching for was right in front of her. Her arms wound themselves around his neck enthusiastically, drawing an appreciative grin from the raven locked boy.

"Hey gorgeous," he breathed in her ear, "you look happy to see me." Betty smiled, wide and silly, shaking her head like he was ridiculous.

"I'm always happy to see you." Her green eyes were shining at him, through his liquor induced stupor as his hands gripped her hips and drew her in closer to his body, the pair seeming to have forgotten the third party whom had been the imitator of the interaction.

"That makes two of us," he joked crassly, pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of her neck just below her ear, that made her eyes close for a moment and her body to hum in satisfaction from the touch. His lack of inhibitions compelled him to nip at her pulse point then, making a slight groan erupt from her throat, in a sultry tone that did things to him that were definitely not suitable for public.

"Have I told you how good you look tonight?" He asked after a few more pleasured attacks on her neck. His eyes, now darkened with a hunger she had taken advantage of many times before, raked over her figure clad in a dark blue sundress, that showed off her long legs and slim waist, yet still left enough to the imagination to be provocative while classy; very Betty.

The blonde flushed under his stare, feeling heat begin to pool in her core as her skin prickled with desire. She loved when he looked at her like that. it made her feel powerful, sexy and appreciated. Feeling confidence surge within her, Betty gripped the lapels of his leather jacket and raised on the toes of her heeled ankle boots to nip at his earlobe and whisper, "Why don't you show me instead." And that's all it took for him to spin her around much too quickly for either of their much less than coordinated body's to handle and practically drag her to the bathroom.

Once inside Jughead pushed her up against the door fumbling with the lock as their lips attacked each other with uncensored passion. Lips pushed and pulled against each other, while wet tongues swiped and tangled. One of his hands came up grasp her jaw and angle her head back giving his mouth better access to her own sweet cave. Betty groaned as he lightly nipped her bottom lip, her own hands roughly pushing the jacket from his shoulders before greedily exploring the muscles of his abdomen under his shirt. Her touch made Jughead's skin burn with pleasure and he suddenly became even more impatient, his hands coming down to grip the back of her thighs and hoisting her up, turning them around to reposition the vision wrapped around him on the vanity.

"Juggie," Betty moaned as his action caused his now hard member to align deliciously with her centre. Jughead returned the sentiment, groaning into her neck as he felt her hot and wanting through the thin material of her panties. The hands that were on her thighs travelled higher, causing the fabric of her dress to bunch around her waist as his talented, fingers rubbed her through the flimsy lace.

"Oh god," she whimpered, her head coming back to thump against the mirror. Jughead lifted his lips which had been marking her neck with a possessive purple bruise to smirk at her clearly pleasured face. The look alone drew more arousal between her legs, only making his eyes darken and his smirk to widen. His fingers travelled below the lace then, coming into contact with her soaking flesh. He moved through her folds teasingly, before settling at her clit and rubbing tight circles that had her hands clutching his shoulders desperately and her chest heaving as sinful whispers of his name left her lips.

"Someone's turned on," he slurred cockily in her ear.

"Shut- oh!- up," she retorted weakly, her head spinning from more than alcohol now. Jughead's grinning mouth met hers again in a ferocious kiss, all tongue and teeth, aggressive, needy and hot. The taste of beer lingering in his mouth mixed with the vodka that lingered in hers. It was intoxicating for an entirely different reason than drinking the liquid straight and Betty found her hips grinding further into his hand.

"Inside of me. Now," she managed to gasp breathlessly as they broke away and Jughead didn't hesitate to unzip his jeans and pulled them down just enough to be out the way for what was about to take place. He was already impossibly hard but Betty's hips thrusting forward impatiently, only served to turn him on more.

Bracing his hands on either side of her on the mirror he aligned with her centre and pushed forward, hard and sharp. Betty's head fell back at the sensation of being filled and the moan that left her swollen lips was the epitome of sin.

"Fuck Betts," he groaned huskily in her ear, as his hips snapped forward again, going deeper than before.

"Oh! That's the idea," she snarked cheekily, although the breathy gasp that coloured her tone took some of the bite out of the remark.

Their pace was hard and fast, each needing the other desperately, frantic to reach their high. Her leg hitched higher on his hip and his own strong grip came down to grip her ass, giving him greater leverage. The slight altercation made Betty cry out as he hit that marvellous spot inside her that made her see stars even when she was sober.

"Fuck," she cursed, and he seemed to find the motivation to move even faster and with a force greater than before at the sound of the obscenity falling from her lips. His other hand joined found her clit again and Betty was whimpering her appraisal.

His own groans of pleasure only fuelled her fire. Her eyes slipped shut as her head fell onto his shoulder and her teeth encased the skin at his neck, as her release consumed her.

"Juggie!" and it was her expression of ultimate pleasure and the feeling of her delicate inner walls clenching around him that tipped him over the edge with her with a primal moan of her name.

They stayed tangled with each other for a moment, panting and trying to gain control of their sated and still unsupportive limbs.

Placing a kiss to her forehead, Jughead extracted himself from between her thighs, tucking himself away in his jeans again, before smoothing her dress back down and helping her off the vanity. Betty smiled at him, soft, loving and sheepish before pecking his lips. She turned to look at her appearance in the mirror and her the way her eyes widened was almost comical. She broke into a fit of giggles soon after though as she tried to fix her now wild hair in vain. Jughead moved behind her, placing his now signature leather jacket around her shoulders, dropping a kiss to the side of her head, messy yet affectionate.

"Maybe parties aren't so bad after all," he drawled lazily, winking at her in the reflection.


	9. In the Night

**Hey loves! sorry I have been so MIA lately, I'm dealing with some personal health stuff so writing can be tough to manage some days and posting can be hard... BUT i love you all so much and your amazing comments just make my day. SO thankyou for your lovely reviews and to everyone reading, following etc. You guys are amazing and thankyou for sticking with me! To say thanks I'm uploading three chapters at once here and for anyone following my T rated story And Just Like That... Everything Changed updates are coming very soon! xx**

* * *

It's late; her room shrouded with darkness, the soft pinks and coordinated pastels disappearing into shades of black. Betty likes the nights. She likes the stillness outside her window, the insanity of the town fading away for a few hours as the people slept. The line drawn between the North and South sides of Riverdale ever so stark in the day, blurring into the cloak of ebony; still inherently there, but easier to ignore.

But there was one thing about the nights that she liked far more than any of its rivals. And that thing was the dark haired boy that climbed through her window as the hours of late night morphed into early morning.

He would clamber through the frame sometimes with a charming smile on his lips and a light in his eyes, sometimes with a deep frown and a tense jaw. Sometimes he would find her with clenched fists and tear stained cheeks, other nights a playful smirk and a teasing comment. His beanie discarded, her hair down they would talk into the next day about school, movies, books and his new home, about civil wars and leather jackets, about well-established facades, jailed fathers, pregnant sisters, and struggling friends.

Sometimes they would lie comfortably on the bed, leaning into each other, subtle brushes of hands on skin or through hair. And other nights-nights like this one- their embraces were much more passionate, their intent far from innocent. On nights like this, they would muffle moans in pillows and necks; make the other writhe as they succumbed to the inferno they had built. Their eyes would meet heady and dark, a breath would hitch, a groan would resound, fingers reaching, filthy words whispered in ears. It was slow and sensual, hot and heavy, fast and passionate; an intricate push and pull of control.

Betty loved the nights, craving their intimacy like nothing else. She craved his body, his mind, his touch, his soul. _Him._

Her eyes roamed him now. He was beautiful. Jughead's chest was bared to her, revealing the hard planes, the lean muscles of his arms, and the subtle yet prominent ridges of his abdomen. Her lilac sheets pooled around his waist, the sharp v at his hips teasing her line of sight to what lay below. She bit her lip as her heavy gaze trailed back up his olive tinged skin, her fingers reaching out to trace patterns across it. It was warm under her touch, soothing. She ran trails up toward his collar bones, dipping into the hollows, before tracing up his neck connecting the moles. She marvelled at the symmetry of his face, the sharp lines of his jaw, his long dark lashes and full lips. Finally, her hands moved to his hair, running through the dark locks with a gentleness that was bordering on fragile. It made his heart stutter in his chest, the effect only matched by the longing and loving tint in her gaze.

Betty had always thought he was handsome, always felt the pull of attraction whenever she looked his way or caught him looking hers. But it was here in these moments, reserved just for the two of them, liberated from the expectations and confrontations of the world that she felt most enamoured with him. It was here in her bed where she wanted him most. Just like this, where the walls he built so high around everyone else were pulled down for her.

Jughead watched her graze his form intently. His tongue darting out to lick his lips while his arms rested under his head on the pillow. She felt hot under his eyes, the air around them crackling with electricity as she moved her hands back down to trail his chest again.

She had already had him so many times tonight, but god she was so enraptured with him and she couldn't help but think she would never have enough.

Jughead raised his eyebrows at her as her stare locked on his and an amused smirk twitched at his lips. Betty felt the thrill of desire flood her body again, shivers running down her spine as the temperature in the room rose, and the ache between her thighs made itself known.

She was sitting next to him on the bed, her legs crossed his t-shirt the only item she adorned. Jughead thinks she's never looked more enticing then she does right now, hair wild, eyes darkened with want and widened in awe, lips swollen.

He raises up on one forearm unable to resist her much longer, his other hand moving to slide along her thigh in a teasing caress.

"I feel objectified," he whispers in the air between them, the sarcasm of the comment blending with his husky voice in a way that makes wetness pool between her legs as a consequence of its sensuality.

Her hands come up to rest against his shoulders, palms flat against the hot skin.

"You should," she responds breathlessly, her tone unabashedly full of desire.

He raises a sardonic brow at her again, as he sits up fully now, the sheet dropping lower and she fights with her will power to not follow its lapse with her eyes.

"You're quite the looker," she elaborates, although it comes out broken as his hands slide under his t-shirt on her body, resting against her hips and pulling her up on her knees.

"Yeah?" he mumbles, the word delivered on her mouth as his lips brush against her own, a whisper of contact she so holistically craves.

Betty nods, her eyes drifting shut as a whine erupts from her throat. His fingers have ventured higher, one circling the outline of her breast, the other brushing her hair back off her face.

He captures her lips then, an opened mouth kiss so sensual and full of promise, lingering and hot. It's a promise that she knows well and it enlivens her. She licks the taste of him- cigarettes, cola and her own strawberry lip gloss- from her lips, her eyes opening to look at him through heavy lids. A stray ebony curl falls over his eyes, which are a stormy shade from his own want and _damn_ if he doesn't look the epitome of sex appeal right now.

His breath tickles her skin, so close yet so far and her hands grip his shoulders tighter, wanting waiting.

"Juggie," she whimpers as the hand under her shirt ghosts across her breast, barely touching the peaked nipple that signifies her arousal along with the dampness between her thighs. He smirks again she feels it on her skin as he drops a feather light kiss to collar bone.

"Yeah baby?"

Betty throws her head back. His nose brushes hers. She aches for him. His gentle touches are setting her every nerve on edge, alight and alert, buzzing. She's dizzy in a way she never thought she could be sober and it makes her feel so alive. But she needs more. There's a pulsing between her legs.

"Please," she breathes on his lips the sound almost embarrassingly wanton. It only strokes his ego though, further igniting his lust for her, reaffirming his enthrallment with the beautifully dishevelled and broken blonde he's lucky enough to call his own.

He loves these moments. The one's in which she relinquishes the control she fights so hard to keep in every other aspect of her life over to him. Let's him take charge, enjoys when he takes charge.

"Please touch me." His eyes darken at her words impossibly further and her heart thumps violently in her chest in response. His treacherous fingers dance down her rib cage and she lets out a huff of frustration, eyes sliding shut.

"I am Betts," his words spoken softly, yet sinfully in her ear, his teeth ever so slightly grazing the shell. Betty's glad she hadn't bothered to put panties on again because she's sure if she had they'd be ruined by now. She shakes her head, a gasp leaving her pink lips as a strong hand cradles her jaw in a firm grip. Her eyes open. She swallows thickly as she loses herself in the desire she reads in his eyes.

"Tell me what you want Betty," he rasps and her knees buckle at the pure lust in his voice. She's panting and she's sure in any other universe with any other boy she would be offended by the assertions, ashamed of her behaviour, but here with him it just feels right and natural and _so hot_.

He waits for an answer, his hands moving from her jaw to her hips again, lifting her from her collapsed heap beside him and onto his lap. Her legs automatically open for him, one knee either side of his hips. She bucks against him and keens as she feels his hardness against her wanting centre.

Jughead's teeth nip at her collar bone and she tries to grind against him harder but his strong grip on her hips hold her just above his erection now. She's almost in tears due to the sheer frustration of how badly she wants him and the lack of attention he's paying to her desire. But she also loves this game, revelling in the way his power grows.

"Answer me," he says it sweetly, muffled in the junction where her shoulder and neck meet, but she knows it's a demand not a plea and that knowledge has her back arching to get closer.

"I want _you_ inside of me. Please," he growls at her words, and she gasps as his kisses become more deliberate against her neck, his teeth pulling at her delicate skin of her pulse before soothing it with his tongue. He pulls her hips down roughly against his, and she's grinding against him furiously seeking friction like her lungs seek oxygen. He groans again as his eyes flutter shut for a moment while her hands drag across his abs and then over the muscles in his back, loving the way they contract under her touch.

His lips find hers, as a hand finds her breast again this time kneading the flesh with purpose, flicking over the rosy peak to invite mewls to spill from her lips, into his mouth where he swallows them. His tongue seeks hers out and caresses it with such finesse she forgets her name for a second. When her sense returns she repays the favour, drawing his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down in the way she knows makes him lose his mind.

Suddenly she's on her back and he's hovering above her with a predatory gaze. It makes her feel sexy and beautiful- it's a feeling that she cherishes and never wants to let go of. His hands run up her inner thighs, as his eyes stay locked on her own green orbs. Her legs part like they always do beneath his beckoning touch and her chest rises with anticipation as his fingers creep higher. His body creeps lower and her hips are thrusting up toward him in a frantic attempt to speed him up because _god she's so turned on_.

A single finger runs through her arousal, and she shudders.

"God you're so wet," he groans against her inner thigh, his mouth sucking on the skin there to leave another purple bruise. She throws her head back with a low whine, almost coming undone from his filthy words and merciless teasing alone.

He gives into her then, the picture of her in such a state of arousal hard to deny. His lips wrap around her clit and her back arches violently, her hips jutting off the bed. His hands move to hold them down as he continues to move his tongue sinfully inside her, before replacing it with his fingers and moving his mouth back to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Betty's eyes are shut tight as her mouth hangs open in a silent scream the occasional whimper and light moan passing through. Her thighs begin to quake and he knows she's close so he doubles his efforts to get her right to the peak. She's whimpering his name like a prayer and her hands are gripping his hair tightly. And then he's gone.

Her eyes snap open and she's not sure if she wants to cry or scream. His face is above hers smirking cockily. She's in shock and so impossibly wound up and aroused. She lets out a frustrated huff and bucks her hips toward his, searching for any kind of relief for the ache between her legs. When he pulls back slightly again she pouts at him.

"What the hell," she breathes in exasperation although in her state of arousal it's not threatening like she wants. Jughead chuckles lowly and pushes her hair away from her face.

"What?" he asks feigning innocence and Betty gapes at him.

"Did you want to come?" he asks eyes losing all traces of playfulness and retuning to the dangerous dark blue she's grown to crave. His fingers run leisurely through her folds, making her whole body go rigid and all she can do is nod vigorously.

"Ask nicely," he breathes sinfully on her lips as he moves his fingers out the way and pulls her legs over his hips. His erection brushes against her clit and she moans almost much too loudly for someone trying not to get caught with a boy in their room at 3am. He's dripping with sexual confidence and it makes Betty so excitable. She complies to his demands.

"Juggie please fuck me until I come," she whispers directly in his ear and he lets out a primal growl before entering her hard. His pace is ferocious but she doesn't complain. It's hot and wanting and desperate and filled with so much passion she can't take it. Her hips rock back against his with no restraint and she's coming within seconds. Her head tilts back and her jaw goes slack as her body quivers with the shocks of her release, his name on her lips. He keeps going though. His hips snap into hers over and over and his fingers tease her sensitive bundle of nerves. He reaches that spot inside her that makes her walls clench and she's right on that edge again. Her moans are making his control slip and he's almost there. He groans in her ear as she clamps around him again and she whimpers in response.

"Don't come yet," he breathes against her lips . His hand wraps around her thigh lifting her leg over his shoulder. Betty's mouth parts in a high pitched moan at his words, her walls fluttering as he fills her deeper.

"I can't-" she starts, the syllables broken by her pants of pleasure.

"You can," he asserts back and she knows it's not an option.

He thrusts into her hard and fast his breathing laboured, her keening. But he's hitting that place inside her and pressing hard on her clit and it's so hard to hold on to her control.

Her eyes clamp shut, fighting the impending release and getting lost in how good it feels to have him.

"Let go," he moans in her ear and she loses it, clamping down on him like a vice as his own release hits him.

"Fuck Betty," he groans in her ear and she doesn't think she'll ever get enough of her name on his lips.

Moments later when their spent and sated he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her snuggly against his body. She's curled comfortably against his chest and her lips drop to press a delicate kiss over his heart.

"I love you," Betty states comfortably and with a conviction he could never question.

"I love you," he affirms, pressing his own lips to her temple and stroking her hair until she lulls against him, sleep captivating them both.


	10. Close Calls and Getting Caught

Number one:

"Juggie Stop!" Betty squealed through her laughter as her boyfriend's hands crept up her sides, taking advantage of her ticklishness.

"Sorry Betts, this is my vengeance," he replied casually with an evil grin, his hands moving under the hem of her shirt mercilessly to make her squirm.

Betty thrashed as she continued to protest in vain through her laughter, too enthralled with his playful side to regret stealing his last fry.

The takeout container lay abandoned on her nightstand as he continued to make her laugh and kick on the bed.

After keeping up his assault for a while longer, Jughead finally relented, stilling his hands.

"Fine, you're forgiven," he sighed dramatically, leaning his weight on his forearms as not to crush her form that was now beneath him.

Betty's giggle died in her throat as she assessed their new positon. Their bodies pressed together, legs tangled, breaths mingling, his strong arms caging her in. She bit a lip, loving the sight of his wild hair-free from the beanie which must have fallen off during their tickle fight- his sharp jaw line and darkening blue eyes.

Jughead swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing with the movement. Unable to resist the stunning vision of her beneath him with messed up blonde tresses fanned out over the pillow, sparkling green eyes and flushed cheeks, he moved his lips down to meet hers in a firey kiss.

Betty wasted no time slipping her tongue between his lips and Jughead groaned as she skilfully entwined it with his. His hands stroked the skin on her rib cage tantalisingly, drawing out a breathy sigh from her.

The dark haired boy playfully nipped her lip, before moving his own across the expanse of her neck, lightly biting and drawing out a languid moan from her. Betty moved her head to allow him better access to her sensitive skin and tangled her fingers in his dark locks, pulling lightly when he left a hot opened mouth kiss over her pulse point.

"Jug," she groaned out as his hand slid higher, coming up to grasp her breast. And just as his hand was about to venture into her bra a door slammed down the hall.

The teen's eyes locked instantly, each set as comically wide as the other's. Jughead quickly rolled off of Betty as she bolted upright, pulling desperately at her clothing to right her appearance as footsteps neared the room. He frantically searched for his beanie, pulling it onto his head and hitting play on the movie they were supposed to be watching just in time.

Alice Cooper appeared in the doorway not a split second later.

"Betty, I just had a wonderful idea for our next article," she exclaimed, pausing to eye them with suspicion, making the pair squirm uncomfortably before continuing on with her brilliant idea.

Number two:

"Shit Betty!" Jughead swore as she dropped to her knees before him.

They were in his room in his new foster home; he leaning against his desk while she looked up at him through thick lashes with a devilish smirk no one would believe "girl next door" Betty Cooper was capable of omitting.

"shh," she whispered as she torturously slowly unzipped his jeans pulling them and his boxers just far enough down his hips for her to reach her goal.

Without even giving him another second to process what she was doing, Betty wrapped her dainty hand around the base of his erection in a firm grip and encased the rest of him in her mouth.

Jughead groaned from deep within his chest at the sensation of her warm mouth, his fingers grasping her ponytail, eyes rolling back at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend bobbing her head up and down over him.

"Fuck," he cursed again as her tongue ran along his length and then traced back up and over his head. God she was good at his, too good for him to maintain the level of self-control he should've been with his foster parents still in the house.

His hands gripped her hair harder as he tried his best not to thrust his hips forward and choke her. Betty moaned around him lightly as he tugged her blonde locks, the vibrations bringing him closer to the edge.

And then-

"Jughead," his foster mother's voice rang out through the halls.

Said boy's eyes widened in fear and apprehension at the sound, moving his hands to pull his girlfriend up now. Betty however, seemed unfazed. Instead of stopping her action, she merely looked up at him with a cheeky sparkle in her green eyes and doubled her efforts, moving her lips over him faster while her hand shared the work load.

Jughead choked back a groan as he heard footsteps begin to climb the stair case.

"Betty," he tried to warn, although the sound came out more desperate than threatening.

She paid no mind, merely sucking harder and faster and then he was coming, his teeth biting down hard on his lower lip to muffle any primal sounds threatening to fall from his mouth.

The footsteps got closer and Betty quickly climbed to her feet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as Jughead hastily pulled up his boxers and jeans, looking at her with a dazed expression.

There was a knock on the door a moment later and his foster mum entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," she began totally unaware of what sorts of sinful things she almost did interrupt. "I just wanted to check if Betty was going to join us for dinner?" Lynda asked with a warm motherly smile.

Betty offered her a winning smile in return. Acting as though she hadn't been on her knees seconds ago.

"I'd love to," she affirmed politely and Jughead had to exercise all his will power not to roll his eyes at her easy transition back into the good girl everyone thought she was. Oh how sorely mistaken they all were. For Betty Cooper truly was a minx.

Number three:

They were seeking solace in FP's trailer again, using the small abandoned home as their haven having become a norm. The town was going to shit, the people were acting crazier than usual and the young couple just wanted a few hours to themselves, free of the burdens of the civil war.

And it was that idea that had led them to the trailer for the afternoon, which had somehow eventuated to Betty being hoisted up on the kitchen counter with Jughead kneeling between her thighs.

"Oh god," she moaned as his lips trailed up her inner thighs, while his long fingers continued to work in out of her heat.

Jughead smirked against her now purple splattered skin, loving the sounds she made. His mouth moved higher with a persistent tug of her hands through his dark tresses, ensuring he was right where she wanted him.

"Yes Juggie!" Betty cried out as his lips enclosed around her sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked firmly, while his fingers hooked, stroking that delicious place within her. Jughead groaned in response, the vibrations making her feel even better.

Her nails ran over his scalp as she regressed into a panting mess before him. Jughead revelled in her keening, his tongue lapping over her clit as her thighs began to quake and her inner muscles clenched.

And just as her head dropped back and mouth parted in a silent scream, Hot Dog began barking like mad, signalling the arrival of a guest. Jughead immediately vacated his position between her legs pulling her skirt down and wiping his mouth on his hand. He then pecked her lips and pulled dragged her to the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv almost in exact synchronisation with the herd of serpents who waltzed through the door.

"Hey kid, hey kid's girl," one of the older members greeted, seemingly oblivious to what they had almost interrupted. Betty offered a weak smile, feeling dazed, sated and embarrassed all at once.

Number four:

"We have to meet the other's soon," Jughead protested weakly, as Betty trailed her lips over his jaw. They were in her living room, him pushed down on the couch, while she straddled his waist.

"We'll be quick," Betty whispered in his ear, her voice dripping with sexuality and her teeth playing with his sensitive lobe.

The dark haired boy wanted to argue further, but the feel of her hands trailing under his shirt and her crotch pressed so firmly against his own was severely hindering his will power.

Their mouths connected in a heated exchange all lingering hesitancies well extinguished by now. His tongue runs along the seam of her lips, tasting strawberries, and it's so intoxicatingly sweet. He wants more and repeats the actions swallowing her breathy sighs which taste just as sweet as her lips.

Betty's teeth tug at his bottom lip, teasing him and alighting his every nerve. Her blonde hair is falling around them like a curtain and when he pulls away and looks into her hooded eyes, he swears she is the truest most contradictory vision of an angel and a seductress all in one. Her own tongue darts out to lick her lips, eyes falling shut again as his taste lingers on them- nicotine and coffee.

His hands slips dangerously down her back, gripping her ass and dragging her hips over his now prominent bulge, making them both groan- him into the skin of her neck, her into the heavens above them.

His mouth trails over her delicate skin, teasing and abusing making her grind her hips down harder against him.

She's ready for him. He feels how ready she is even through the flimsy fabric of her panties and the rough denim of his jeans and the knowledge makes him jut his hips that much more forcefully into hers to show her that he's just as ready.

She moans as the denim creates delicious friction where she wants him most and rises up on shaking legs quickly to discard her underwear, while he hastily unzips his jeans and frees his now painfully hard erection from the confines of his boxers. His breathe catches as she looks him dead in the eye- a storm brewing in their gaze- and places her knees either side of his hips again.

Just the thought of what they're about to do, right here on the Cooper's couch makes him swell even more and thrust his hips towards her core. Betty smirks at him, bringing her hands to his shoulders as she lowers herself down onto him.

Their lips meet yet again in a familiar primal dance as her hips grind down, letting him fill her deeper. She breaks the connection of their mouths and tilts her head back as a sinful moan falls from her equally sinful mouth.

Jughead grunts in response to the sound, snapping his hips up to create friction that leaves them both panting wantonly.

"Fuck," he groans into her ear which only makes Betty throw herself down on him harder and faster. She loves it when he swears, a turn on she wasn't aware of until his lips spoke filth in her delicate ears in heated moments.

"Yes,"she hisses through her teeth as his hand comes between them to rub her neglected bundle of nerves.

And then her phone begins to vibrate harshly on the table next to them, "Veronica" appearing on the screen.

"Don't stop," Betty commands although it comes out broken and stuttered as his free hand brings her hips down hard, and perfectly synchronised with his sharp upward thrust. Jughead doesn't respond, merely continues on with his corruption of her body.

She's so close and she lets him known, Jughead breathing confirmation that he's almost there too.

He rubs her clit more harshly and stars begin to form behind her eyes and she's just about to-

"Betty! Jughead!" Veronica's voice echoes from the other side of the door. Heels click and she's never one to knock.

"Fuck!" She exclaims with exasperation and frustration as he stops thrusting, pulls out of her and painfully tries to tuck himself back into his pants.

Betty wants to scream, because it was so good and she was hanging right on that edge, seconds away from falling over it and now she doesn't even know when she'll get a chance to finish up.

She has just enough time to pull her skirt back down and move off his lap before the raven haired princess enters the Cooper residence to usher them across the road to Archie's but not enough time to pull her panties back on; they're pocketed in his jacket.

Number five:

In a disgruntled and wound up state they found themselves at Archie's. An obligatory movie night being the reason. With the craziness of their lives at the moment and all of them having something worthy of seeking escapism from, they had agreed on attempting teenage normalcy that Friday- well the other four had agreed and Jughead had more or less been informed.

The thought filled Betty with loathing now. She was well aware of the fact that if she hadn't made him attend they could easily be in her empty house or his empty trailer right now engaging in much more pleasurable activities. She wanted to seek escapism in a more explicit way and her nerves and hormones were still hyped up from their unfinished tryst earlier.

Her desire for him had reared demandingly as soon as he strolled through her front her door that afternoon, sporting ripped jeans, combat boots, and a dark jacket. That one curl hanging lazily over his eyes, which were so enticingly blue making her incapable of resisting the persistent pull she felt toward him. It had been a few days since they'd been able to see each other and being in his vicinity just reinforced how much she had missed him- _all of him._

"Okay The Breakfast Club or Dirty Dancing?" Veronica asked in her authoritive Lodge tone.

Betty who was perched on Jughead's lap in the armchair couldn't help but narrow her eyes at her friend-still irritated from the interruption earlier- who was appraising the DVD covers. Catching herself and altering her expression just in time as Veronica looked at her expectantly.

The blonde shrugged, "I don't care just pick one."

Veronica's brows furrowed, and Betty almost felt bad for directing such an exasperated tone at her friend.

"Wow, someone's in a mood," Veronica, quipped before turning her attention back to the decision at hand.

 _Almost._

Betty's eyes narrowed again and she turned her head to look at her boyfriend, who had his head tiled back against the chair's cushion. His jaw was set in a hard line, and his eyes were an impossibly dark shade of Indigo when they met hers. Jughead shook his head, as they silently communicated their frustration toward the New Yorker.

After Kevin finally convinced Veronica that The Breakfast Club was the way to go that evening, Betty sighed getting ready to immerse herself in the film and hopefully enabling her to be distracted from the ache between her thighs; a task that was proving hard with Jughead's firm planes of a body so close to her, although the torture was better than the alternative of sitting apart from each other.

Just before hitting play, Veronica turned to the cosied up pair, settling her own body between Archie and Kevin on the couch.

"No making out under the guise of film and darkness please," she teased.

"I don't think you have to worry about them Ronnie," Archie appeased, shooting his friends a good humoured smile, to which Jughead merely rolled his eyes at huffing out an exasperated sigh.

Betty on the other hand couldn't even dignify the comment with a response, her mind instantly retreating to the compromising position her and Jughead had been in earlier. She closed her eyes as the movie began , willing the heat in her body to calm. It proved a useless venture though as her too sensitive nerves were running rampant again, as she couldn't help but recall the feeling of his mouth on her skin and _him inside of her._

She bit her lip hard to prevent the groan bubbling in her chest from spilling out and again turned her gaze to Jughead. His body was rigid, tense in his own state of supressed arousal. Her tongue darted out to lick over said lips, because his perfectly symmetrical face was so close to her own and god, he was attractive; her raging hormones made her well aware of that fact as new tingles flittered down her spine.

 _Fuck it_ , Betty though, eyes glancing around the room before positioning herself more firmly in his lap- her ass over his groin, one arm curled around his neck, fingers gripping his hair beneath his beanie, while the other fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Jughead's eyes immediately shifted to her own, eyebrows raising not in question but in warning. Betty met his stare evenly, refusing to back down. Her lips moved close to his ear, where she proceeded to deliver verbal sin just shy of a whisper.

"You know, I still don't have any panties on."

His breath hitched, his body tensing impossibly further as she attempted assassination with her words. His hands, which had been languidly drawing patterns on her hips, tightened their grip harshly. His member twitched in his pants and she didn't miss it. He knew she wasn't wearing underwear- said scrap of lace was currently tucked firmly away in his jacket pocket, a fact he was trying really , _really_ hard to ignore since they arrived at Archie's.

"Betty," he whispered in warning, already feeling his restraint crumble under his tsunami of testosterone and the wicked gleam in her eyes.

Betty held his gaze steady, subtly shifting in his lap again so that her ass grazed across the bulge beginning to form in his jeans all over again.

His lust infused stare, swirling with danger, and the naughtiness of it all exciting her already hypersensitive body and making her brave.

His chest heaved in heady exhale, his hips rocking up on their own accord.

The air around them was coated in sexual tension, thick and heady and Betty wondered briefly if the others were suffocating in the passionate smoke they had created in the room.

"Don't start something you can't finish… again," he growled low and warningly in her ear. Her own breath hitched now at the rough tone of his voice. That accompanied by the reminder of her stolen orgasm making her thighs clench in memory and causing wetness to trickle down them.

Jughead bit his lip restraining a groan as he felt her arousal on the front of his jeans.

"I _need_ to finish," she breathed, her eyes quickly darting around to make sure the others were still absorbed in the film. He swallowed thickly at her words, waiting with anticipation for the next sentence she uttered.

"I _need_ you to fuck me right now."

His breathe stuttered, and his eyes closed briefly. When they opened Betty was taken aback by the raw desire she saw then, burning, and passionate, promising and dangerous.

His strong hands lifted her to her feet, and he stood quickly after. Archie's eyes drifted to them as he sensed their movements from his close proximity on the end of the couch. The red head raised a questioning brow at his longest friends.

"Snacks," Betty mumbled quietly not quite meeting his eyes, worried her blown pupils would give them away if her flushed cheeks and sweaty skin didn't.

Jughead strategically positioned himself behind her. His fingers flexing on her hips, making her bite her lip.

They hastily made their way to the kitchen, too caught up in their desire for one another to realise the impracticality of the location. It was closest and they were desperate.

As soon as they made it through the door way she was pushed up against the counter, his hands gripping the edge of the marble in a deathly tight hold, caging her in. Their lips crashed together almost violently, mouths hot and yearning, tongues ravishing and teeth clashing.

Betty whimpered against his lips and wasted no time unzipping his jeans and pulling his hard, pulsing member free from his boxers. He groaned in her mouth, and she greedily swallowed the sound.

His own hand strayed down below her skirt, any semblance of teasing discarded as it instantly went to the apex of her thighs, fingers running through her soaked folds before circling her clit. She bit his shoulder hard to keep from crying out, tears of pent up frustration gathering in her eyes because _finally_.

Her hips desperately bucked up to follow his hand as he removed his fingers, and his eyes flashed with all-consuming desire for her.

Moving his hands back to her hips, Jughead spun Betty around and bent her over the counter, revelling in her gasp of surprise. He stepped up behind her, grazing his erecting over her soaked core, as she whimpered wantonly.

"You still want me to fuck you?" he asked quietly, making her shiver.

"Yes," and with that he entered her. She almost came at the feel of him inside her alone.

His thrusts were hard, their pace furious. Her hips were rocking back to meet his as her knuckles turned white where they gripped the counter in a feeble attempt to stay on her feet.

His lips trailed sloppily over the back of her neck occasionally muffling a groan their.

Her own breath was coming out in pants, her desire making even moans too difficult to conjure.

Her head fell forward against the counter with a particularly well angled thrust of his hips and she found enough coherence to mutter, "Shit Juggie, right there!"

He complied hitting the spot over and over again.

One hand released the bruising grip of her waist, finding home between them to toy with her swollen clit.

And just as he did, three things happened.

She found release, with a breathy "Fuck Jug!"

Her clenching walls drew him over the edge with her; and

Archie walked into the kitchen.

The red head's mouth dropped open in utter shock. His feet froze to the spot as he took in the scene before him with wide eyes; Betty bent over the counter, Jughead behind her. And if the way her skirt was hiked up and his belt dangling around his legs wasn't enough of an indication of what they were up to, the expletive slipping from Betty's lips and the teeth sunk into her shoulder made it pretty clear.

"OH MY GOD!" Archie exclaimed in horror finally coming out of his paralysed state, his face instantly heating in what he couldn't decide was embarrassment or rage.

Betty and Jughead looked at each other, their exhausted bodies quickly going rigid, eyes wide and panicked.

"Did you guys? In here? How could you… I didn't even know you were- I didn't even want to… what the fuck!" Archie ranted, pacing confused and pissed and stunned.

Jughead groaned hiding his face in her hair while Betty banged her head on the counter in embarrassment.

The sudden change in the angel of her body made her eyes go wide again. Jughead was still buried within her and with Archie bumbling and cursing around the room she didn't quite know how they could discretely untangle themselves.


	11. Envy: The Colour of Sin

Jealously was not an emotion Jughead was overly fond of. In fact he thinks it's his least favourite of all the emotions on the broad spectrum of human feeling.

The cause of such jealously; Archie Andrews not so subtly attempting to gain the attentions of Betty Cooper.

It was a paradox- Jughead being jealous of Archie's jealously and he knew it made zero sense. Yet he couldn't help the green eyed monster rearing its ugly head when he saw the pair exit the doors of Riverdale High on Friday afternoon.

Well actually if he was being honest, the green eyed monster had been rearing its ugly head for a week now. He had noticed Archie's preoccupation with his girlfriend grow over the weeks and while he had at first dismissed it as missing his best friend and seeking comfort in her after everything with his dad, Jughead now knew it was actually due to seeking her affections. He hadn't worked out yet whether Archie himself was actually aware of his change in behaviour toward Betty, but it was irking Jughead none the less. And so he had taken it upon himself to brave the civil war-esque dangers of being at Riverdale high and pick his girlfriend up from school that afternoon; rather than endure another tortured afternoon imaging the moves Archie was putting on her while they walked home.

Betty was sporting her usual pony tail and radiant smile, looking gorgeous as ever, so yeah he got why Archie felt inclined to be attracted toward her. What he couldn't comprehend was his "best friend's" need to tug on her pony tail and let his hand linger in the golden locks longer than necessary, before slinging his arm across her shoulders.

Jughead's eyes narrowed despite Betty casually lifting Archie's arm off of her with a laugh.

Unable to watch the scenes of 'All American Boy Next Door tries to win heart of Girl Next Door after realising mistake of letting her go' any longer Jughead pushed himself off the side of the truck.

"Hey you," he called casually across the car park in the direction of the pair.

Betty's eyes instantly strayed from Archie, her green orbs landing on him and immediately alighting. The surprised smile that graced her features temporarily dousing the flames of the burning aggravation inside him.

"Juggie!" she exclaimed through a laugh, practically skipping toward him.

Jughead's blue gaze softened, the iciness directed at his friend instantly morphing into amused adoration as his girlfriend bounded into his arms. Betty's own arms wrapped around his shoulders while his found perch on her slender waist.

"What're you doing here?"

"Got lost on the way to Pop's," he joked, cheeky smirk on his lips.

Betty rolled her eyes leaning up to peck him on the lips. Jughead however, couldn't help himself and raised a hand to the back of her head in order to keep her lips sealed to his, deepening their embrace. He knew it was a dick move, but the way Archie's eyes had narrowed at him the moment Betty had moved away from his blue and into Jughead's black made his skin itch with frustration.

Betty sighed into his mouth, her hands idly playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

A forced cough pulled the pair reluctantly from their embrace.

Betty snuggled into his side, hiding her shy smile in his neck. Meanwhile Jughead couldn't help but tighten his arms around her waist in a possessive show.

"Hey Arch," Jughead greeted casually, although he couldn't keep the biting edge entirely out of his tone.

Archie's demeanour was stiff as he took in the leather clad boy. Despite neither actually voicing the wedge between them, it was obvious to everyone there was tension in their relationship. It had started with Jughead's transition into a Southside citizen, green embroidered symbol and all, Archie making it clear the gesture stung with betrayal even after Jughead assured him the Serpent's were not involved in his Dad's shooting. But now there was another cause for tension- namely, the strong, stunning blonde currently in the raven haired boy's embrace.

"Is it a good idea for you to be here?" Archie shot at him and although the words on paper may have held the reflection of concern, Jughead wasn't fooled. _You shouldn't be here._

"I appreciate the concern _pal_ , but it's a high school. I'm fine."

The air grew thick around them. The tension was palpable. Hard stares on the part of the two males as the lone girl shifted uncomfortably while her best friend and boyfriend tried to kill each other with their looks alone.

"So Jug, what are you really doing here?" Betty eventually interrupted the silence, the words cutting through the thick air almost unpleasantly.

Upon hearing her voice Jughead reluctantly broke his stare off with Archie and turned his eyes on her, feeling some of the irritation leave his body at the sight of her cuddled into his side even though the weather was starting to get warmer again.

He shrugged offering her a boyish grin.

"I finished early today, figured I'd save you the physical exertion."

Betty nodded, seeming appeased and her light peck on his cheek exemplified her gratitude.

"She never seems to mind the walk," Archie interrupted, again the innocence of the words lost in the connotations. _She enjoys time with me, she doesn't need to be corrupted._ "Right Betts?" the red head sought confirmation.

Jughead didn't know what made his blood boil more, the fact that Archie had the audacity to clearly express his interest in Betty right in front of him, or the fact that he had used Jughead's nickname for her. The world was becoming green.

"Ah… it's fine yeah," Betty stuttered out, clearly sensing the shift in subject even if the new one wasn't blatant. She felt suddenly like the third wheel; the only party not privy to the real issue.

"See."

Jughead's eyes narrowed his features turning dark, sharp jaw tense.

"I know she's perfectly capable of walking, but today she's not okay?" he stated curtly.

Archie's jaw clenched and unclenched.

"Sorry Arch, he did come out of his way for me," Betty tried to placate. She was never one to be afraid of conflict, however, she didn't love where this was heading.

"Can you still come over tonight though?" The letterman jacket clad boy pressed, his eyes flicking to Jughead before focussing on Betty with a sweet, pleading smile.

Green changed to red and it covered every corner of his being and spread out across the parking lot.

Jughead's arms fell from Betty's waist as he stood to his full height, fists clenching by his sides. His stare was so cold Betty thought snow would surely start to fall.

"Juggie," she quickly reached for him, her hands finding his arm in a delicate yet sure gesture. "He just needs help with his homework," the blonde tried to mediate.

Jughead's hands uncurled but his persona remained tightly strung. Archie rose his eyebrows and Jughead was again not sure if his friend realised the buttons he was pushing.

Betty quickly laced her fingers with his pulling him toward the truck.

"See you later Arch," she threw over Jughead's shoulder toward the red head as she climbed into the passenger side.

"Are your parent's home?" Jughead asked suddenly. His voice was low and thick yet still loud enough to be heard in the empty parking lot to any lingering ears. His gaze was heady and Betty felt her heart jump in her chest.

"No?"

"She won't be seeing you later Archie," Jughead called out, though his eyes didn't leave Betty's. Her breath caught in her throat as her mind whirled and heat stirred deep within her core.

Jughead slammed the passenger door and stalked round the other side, throwing another glare at Archie's gaping figure before climbing in the truck and starting the engine.

His hand rested high on her jean clad thigh as he drove, the grip sending her hormones tripping. Betty dared not speak though. There was something about his demeanour that was inexplicably darker. His features set in hard lines that only accentuated the envious structure of his face. It sent thrills running down her spine and sparks jumping through her veins.

Jughead could feel her eyes on his form, burning him with inquisitive nature and shocked excitement. He wasn't entirely sure what had snapped in him, but the thought of her at Archie's house at night time, alone with Archie made his stomach twist in knots and an uncomfortable pressure to constrict his chest while fury burned through his skin. The possessiveness was something he could never have anticipated. Betty was her own person and not an extension of himself but this town was constantly taking the things he cared most about, stripping him bare of his assets and leaving him empty. He was not about to let her be another thing stolen from his grasp. And he was damn well going to let her know who held claim on her heart and her body.

His hand crept up her thigh, slowly but surely tracing the inseam of her denim clad flesh and making her gasp. Jughead smirked slightly at the reaction and turned his eyes to her for a brief moment. Betty's heart pounded as their eyes met. His were dark and full of promise, and it made her squirm in her seat. Jughead on the other hand felt the pull of pride deep within him at the helpless and helplessly turned on look she was giving him. Electricity crackled in the air around them. He could feel the heat radiating from her centre from where his hand was perched on her leg and his foot stepped down on the gas a little harder.

When they pulled up at her house Jughead turned off the engine, once again appraising her hungrily. Betty was almost panting by now with anticipation and excitement. The enigmatic boy moved with purpose toward the passenger side. Betty waited with baited breath, eagerly awaiting his next move, yet frozen in place.

Jughead yanked the door open and Betty swivelled to face him. His breath fanned over her face, causing her eyes to flutter closed. Jughead's hands rested on the roof of the truck effectively caging her in. He stepped closer still and her legs willingly parted for him to step between them.

Slowly he bent down, his lips ghosting over hers. Every nerve in Betty's body was alert, fire coursing through her veins as she found herself trapped in his addictive presence.

"Juggie?" She breathed against his mouth. Betty wasn't sure if it was a question or a plea, all she knew was that she craved him.

The boy in question captured her lips in a languid, sensual kiss. His mouth was hot against hers, the pressure firm, and the sensation lingering as he pulled away so that their mouths were merely brushing against each other again.

Betty whimpered her hands grasping at the collar of his jacket.

"Does anyone else make you feel like this?" Jughead's voice was low, and gravelly only for her ears. Yet, Betty was not naïve enough to mistake it as anything else but a demand. Shivers ran down her spine, her panties becoming damp under his words.

"No. Only you," she whispered her own voice breathy and unrecognisable. Never in her life had Betty thought she could be so turned on by a jealous male but here she was practically putty in his hands and he had yet to touch her.

Jughead growled and brought his mouth down to hers with vigour this time. Passion bled from his lips into hers, his tongue pushing them apart and exploring the warm cavern while Betty's hands only tightened their grip on his jacket.

As their kisses grew feverish Betty wrapped her legs around Jughead's waist pulling him closer to her. It still wasn't close enough though.

Jughead broke his lips from hers to trail hot open mouthed kisses down her neck, one hand moving off the top of the truck to grasp her jaw and hold her in place. Betty whined as his mouth assaulted her neck, her hips bucking into his seeking friction when his teeth nipped at her pulse point.

"I hate seeing his hands on you," Jughead growled into her ear and Betty moaned in response as the sentiment was accompanied by a stroke of his tongue up the column of her neck.

"Acting like he has some claim on you," he continued.

Jughead was unable to supress the possessive instincts from surfacing. He knew his rational self would be appalled at his generic male behaviour, but that was the him before Betty. Now she had taken over every crevice of his soul and she had willingly given him every piece of hers. And that had unlocked a primal need in him that could not be caged. His hormones raging, his need to remind her how inexplicably entwined they were roaring.

Jughead pulled back from her neck, smirking as Betty let out a disapproving sound at the lack of contact. His hand trailed down her jaw, fingers diving lower to trace the purple marks he had left marring her beautiful skin. It was positively territorial and Jughead probably would have loathed himself for that if it weren't for the way she was looking at him pupils blown with lust and seemingly ready to follow his every command.

With difficulty he stepped back from her embrace, lacing their hands together and not so gently tugging her from the truck. Betty staggered and fell into him, her head dizzy and knees weak. Jughead leaned over her to shut the passenger side door and Betty bit her lip at his proximity- the lingering scent of tobacco mixed with his cologne causing her thighs to clench with want.

"You're not going over there tonight," He murmured in her ear, his free hand pulling her hair out of her pony tail and carding through the blonde strands as they fell loose.

"You'll be too busy screaming my name."

Betty gasped while time seemed to freeze around her. Her body was exploding in flames, waves of heat threatening to set her world on fire. She was impossibly turned on and a distinct whimper left her throat at a pitch so wanton she couldn't actually believe it was her own. She didn't know where this assertive man had come from but she was more than ready to follow him blindly into the darkness. Jughead turned from her taking sure strides toward her front door. Her body was practically jelly from the force of his words, the sexual confidence he was exuding doing positively sinful things to her.

As soon as they were through the door Jughead had her pinned against it. Her back hitting the wood hard, but she barely registered the pain as her wrists were pinned above her head and his mouth was on hers again. Their lips found a sensual rhythm of push and pull, their tongues battling; his won and she gladly submitted.

One hand moved down to tear at the buttons of her shirt, roughly pulling it apart to expose her lacy pink bra. Jughead's lips abandoned hers in search of her skin, retracing the path of purple bruises he had already left on her neck and then searching lower to nip at her collar bone and then her cleavage.

"Jug!" Betty gasped out, writhing against the door as one hand kneaded the covered flesh of her breast, thumb sneaking below the lacy fabric to tease the peaked nipple.

Jughead moved his lips back up to hers to swallow her needy sounds, his hips pushing forcefully against her own to let her feel his growing erection.

Betty threw her head back against the door with an audible thud, panting as he ground against her roughly.

Managing some sense Betty moved her mouth to his jaw line, leaving a trail of hot kisses that made him buck forcefully against her. Her breathy whimper was right next to his ear and Jughead was entirely consumed by everything that was Betty Cooper in that moment. The sexy, lustful, beautifully dishevelled Betty Cooper that only he was privy too.

That thought alone sent his hands to her ass, giving him the leverage he needed to pick her up. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively and mewled at the way his hardness aligned perfectly with her heated core.

Their lips slanted over each other hotly as he carried them up the stairs and into her room. Betty's hands travelled the expanse of his back on the journey, slipping under his t-shirt to appreciate the flexing muscles she found there.

When they made it to her pastel sanctuary Jughead threw her down on the bed not so gently and let his eyes graze her form. He was akin to a predator sizing up its prey and the wild look in his now midnight blue irises made her yearn for his body and shiver under the stare.

Jughead licked his lips at the sight of her splayed out for him on the bed, lips swollen, hair messy, shirt handing open, hickeys forming and thighs rubbing together.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered and Betty scrambled to do as she was told. She felt high on the thrill of this new game and her entire body flushed with want.

Quickly she shrugged her shirt off her shoulders, never breaking eye contact and finding confidence in the way his orbs focussed on her intently with desire swirling in their depths. Her fingers then moved to the button of her jeans, trembling hands pushing the denim down her hips.

Jughead nodded his approval before pulling his beanie from his head and then shedding his jacket. The leather fell to the floor with a resounding thud and Betty's pulse quickened as she waited for more items to follow.

His t-shirt went next before he was stalking toward her. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and her hips shifted in a vain attempt to ease the ache between her thighs at the view of him moving toward her; the muscles of his abdomen contracting with his confident steps and his hair falling sexily in his eyes.

His hands immediately formed a tight grip on her thighs as he reached her, pushing her knees apart and groaning at the sight of the drenched scrap of black lace covering her most intimate area.

He settled between her legs as Betty's hips ground toward him.

"God you're fucking dripping," he panted and Betty's eyes rolled back at the feel of his breath across her centre and the raw intensity of his words.

Jughead's hands tightened again around her thighs, hard enough to cause a hint of pain.

"Tell me who for?"

Her eyes widened at his request, she was drowning in lust. She swallowed thickly failing to form words with her mind reeling and his breath ghosting over her teasingly.

"Who gets you wet like this Betty? Tell me," He demanded with the most gentle of touches of his tongue on her through her underwear.

"You Juggie. Only you, only for you!" she groaned out, no longer caring how desperate she sounded. She just needed him.

Jughead hummed in approval, moving his hands quickly to the lacy fabric and pulling it down her legs. He growled at the sight of her before diving in to her heat without any context. His tongue flicked harshly over her clit, while his hands held her hips down with force enough to bruise. She was thrashing and writhing on the bed while he worked her.

Both Jughead's ego and his erection swelled at the sounds Betty was making, a string of whimpers and moans falling from her lips.

"Fuck!" Betty cried out as his teeth teased her clit, rough enough to thrill her but not cause genuine pain. He growled at her response, his tongue moving inside of her with fever as she writhed beneath him like her body was on fire.

With a particularly harsh suck on her sensitive bundle of nerves Betty's hips shot right off the bed toward his face. Jughead growled the vibrations only making her feel better. Her hands tangled in his hair and held on for dear life, making sure he didn't move from between her thighs.

"Oh my God!" she moaned as he repeated the action, a long finger penetrating her without warning.

"Say my name," Jughead demanded, stilling the pleasure infused show of territory so that his rough voice could find her ears.

Betty was panting her hips fighting against his grip that held her pinned down on the mattress, desperately seeking his mouth again. Words were much too difficult. She wanted to be consumed by his flames, come out of the ashes like a phoenix sated and empowered by his devoting and divine exploration of her body.

"Juggie!"

He smirked as his name filtered out of her mouth, breathless and full of want. He wanted it louder though. Wanted his name on her lips to travel out of her bedroom window and into the afternoon air for everyone to hear.

Jughead pushed two fingers roughly inside her pumping quickly, curling them slightly to stroke that place inside her that made her colour blind. His teeth grazed her clit more aggressively this time and the sensory overload sent Betty over the edge.

"Fuck Jughead!" she cried out, back arching and head thrown back. Her eyes clamped shut as her mouth fell open. His name sounded more explicit than the curse in her sexually coloured tone.

Jughead felt his pants become impossibly tighter at the sight. She was a masterpiece, one created through every stroke of his tongue and fingers. He was the painter and her body the gallery of his collection; purple spatters on her neck and chest, red marks on her wrists, blue bruises on her hips, finger prints on her thighs, her own traces making them shine.

Opening her eyes, Betty groaned at the sight of him, smug and dark between her legs still. His dark hair was falling over his eyes, which were so appraising her with so much passion she forgot her own name.

Acutely aware of her stare on him, Jughead locked eyes with his girlfriend, holding her gaze steady as he delivered another sensual lick through her folds. Betty's entire body shook from the sensation, still overly sensitive.

"Jug-" she began, pulling at his hair because she really didn't know if she could handle the teasing when she was in such a state of abandon.

"I'm not done with you yet."

There was that dark promise again, coated in ebony and need; desire shining through the thick words like stars in the night.

Betty's mind went blank. All she could do was nod as another wave of lust ignited her core and sent a fresh wave of wetness pooling at the apex of her thighs. Jughead moved from his position between her legs, crawling up the length of her body, imposing and threatening. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses and bites, sure to leave evidence of this encounter behind, before his forearms came to rest on either side of her head. His lips hovered above hers, and Betty felt every nerve in her body stand on end at the total intimacy of him invading her space and senses. His mouth assaulted hers not a moment later, their kiss messy and needy. Her hands came up to claw at the muscles of his back, loving the way they contracted with his sensuous movements and her touch. Breaking away from her Jughead hastily stood up, his jeans quickly unfastened and pulled down his hips. Betty bit her lip at the sight of him. His body was lean and muscled, his olive toned skin inviting, and the structure of his face devastatingly handsome. The sight of the prominent bulge under his boxers made her teeth sink harder into the already swollen pillow of her lip, her legs rubbing together anxiously.

"Turn around," Jughead spoke into the charged air, his voice was soft but held so much explicit sexual implication Betty practically keened.

She moved herself on all fours on the bed and waited with baited breath for his next move. She heard his sharp intake of breath as he took her in. Heard the sound of the fabric of his boxers hitting the carpet and then felt the bed dip under their combined weight. Jughead's hands moved her hair to one side, his lips kissing up the column of her beck before teasing her ear lobe. His fingers trailed down her spine before resting on the clasp of her bra. He unhooked it in a practiced move and pulled the straps down her arms.

Then she felt his hard member pressing into her from behind, rubbing against her most intimate area which was soaked in desire for him, teasing her. She whined, head falling forwards at the delicious sensation.

"I'm going to fuck you and I don't want you to be quiet. I want everyone to know who makes you feel this good," he spoke into her ear and the words alone had her inner walls clenching desperately.

"Please," Betty whimpered.

And that was all it took for his restraint to snap. Jughead began thrusting into her with wild abandon, his hips jutting forward roughly and his hands squeezing her hips hard.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he panted in her ear and Betty felt tears spring to her eyes at the sensory overload of his voice, his touch, _him_.

"Juggie!" she let out in a breathless scream as he hit _that_ spot inside of her with a well angled snap of his hips.

"That's it baby, say my name," he moaned in her ear as he continued to thrust into her each movement harder and more reckless than the last.

Betty felt her arms buckle and her head hit the mattress and she submitted every inch of her being to him.

"Jug!" she cried again as his talented fingers moved to toy with her clit harshly. She was so close to the brink she could practically taste the ecstasy.

Jughead had never envisioned anything as erotic as Betty Cooper on her bed, giving into his every lustful desire, letting him take control of her and letting him know that he had her. All of her.

"Fuck Juggie!"

His mouth was abusing the skin of her shoulders, the added sensation making her tremble.

"C'mon," he panted in her ear, tickling the sensitive flesh with his breath as he drove into her harder and fasted. And that was all it took for Betty to come undone. Her walls clenched around him dangerously, her groan of his name echoing off the walls of her room and surely out her window and across to the house next door.

The sight and feeling of Betty unravelling beneath him was enough to trigger Jughead's own release and he followed her over the precipice with a groan of her name into her shoulder blade.

When they had both managed to catch their breath, sated and coming down from their highs, Jughead pulled out of her and flopped down on his back. Instinctively his hands reached for Betty brining her onto his chest. He nuzzled her neck and brought his fingers up to stroke her blonde locks affectionately.

Her head lifted slightly to look him in the eye.

His cheeky smile brought warmth to Betty's eyes and her lips to his in a delicate kiss. Her tongue swiped her own lips as she pulled away from him.

"Jealously looks good on you."


	12. You can Look but You can't Touch

Hey my loves! So I owe you all the BIGGEST apology ever! I am so unbelievably sorry for not updating for so long! I have been going through some stuff personally, and between that and my law degree it's been hard to find time to write. But I am going to try and update more frequently for you guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me and to those of you who have reviewed with such lovely words, I am so grateful! And I am so grateful to all of you that have been so encouraging and given me something to smile about on bad days! Thanks so, so much! Hope this makes up for my absence and if you want to, please check out my other new story Camp Sweetwater x

* * *

 **HOUR ZERO:**

It was hot. More than hot actually, in fact Jughead was almost positive this summer was more akin to hell on earth.

It was early July and the heat had already exceeded Riverdale records, making it clear they were on track for a sweltering, unbearable few months.

And for the teenager whose wardrobe mostly consisted of layers, flannels, denim, and leather and of course the renowned beanie the heat wasn't exactly a cause for celebration.

Jughead groaned, head hitting the back of the vibrant leather booth he was sprawled across. The curser on his laptop screen blinked at him obnoxiously- a reminder of the words that would not come.

The agitated boy glanced around the crowed diner, finding even more cause for frustration. It seemed as though half of Riverdale's population had decided to seek refuge in the Chok'lit Shoppe, making it a little harder for Jughead to enjoy the air conditioned space he felt even more at home in than his foster house.

Just as he was spiralling into another brooding monologue about the woes of wanting to get a refill but dreading losing his booth, the bells at the entrance chimed, signalling the arrival of another patron.

It wasn't just any patron though; it was the one bright spot in this god awful summer. It was the one thing that was making all his suffering, completely and utterly worth it.

And that was Betty Cooper, clad in a tiny sundress that showed off her gorgeous, long, tan legs.

Her eyes scanned briefly around the crowded space before landing on Jughead; lighting up when they met his and skipping happily over to his booth.

"Hey you," he greeted, unable to keep the smile off his face in her presence.

"Hi," Betty returned sliding in beside him before placing her lips over his.

Jughead relaxed into the kiss, savouring the taste of her lips which were much more refreshing than any cold beverage could have been.

As she pulled away Jughead couldn't help but notice the dewy glint on her skin, the heat obviously affecting her too. He licked his lips, unable to resist the enticing sheen and wanting nothing more than the trace the column of her neck with his tongue.

"How are you coping?" the blonde asked in mock concern, shifting in the booth so that her back was pressed fully against the cool leather and revelling in the relief in brought her.

Jughead rolled his eyes at her obvious teasing, pulling his laptop shut.

"I didn't think I would find hell this early on but here we are," he drawled sardonically.

Betty snorted, shaking her head and sending the curls of her pony tail bouncing

"It's not that bad Jug, and it's air conditioned in here."

"I was talking about the crowd not the weather Betts."

She couldn't help but laugh properly at that, turning her body toward him and basking in the light humour in his blue eyes, thrills tripping down her spine at his inviting smirk.

"So you've warmed up to the heat then?" Betty asked with a wry smile at her own pun.

Jughead quirked a brow, amused at her awful attempt at humour.

"Well there are certain aspects of it that I'm partial to…" he trailed off, his tone full of implication as was the hand creeping up her thigh.

"Oh really? Like what?" Betty asked innocently, inching toward his lips again.

The rest of the world was melting away- figuratively or literary they weren't sure- as the booth became their little haven of young love, flirtatious banter and steamy infatuation. The air was becoming thick as Betty placed one leg on the seat so that her shin was flat against the leather and her body was nestled between the table and his black ripped jean clad leg that was bent and resting behind her.

Jughead's hand came to rest on her hip, fingers teasing the heated skin even through the thin layer of fabric.

Betty's eyes closed at the feel of his lips ghosting against hers as he spoke.

"I'm not complaining about that dress."

She grinned against his lips, before they fully connected with her own and they were locked in a languid kiss. Their lips moved over each other slowly, sensually, passionately. It was teasing almost, the heady yet restrained push and pull of their mouths as they tried to quench their thirst of each other without putting on an inappropriate public display.

One of Betty's hands came up to clutch the v neck of his black t-shirt, while the other rested against his cheek. Jughead's tongue glided nimbly over her lower lip, prompting Betty to open her mouth wider. He swallowed her sigh and each of them revelled in the moment of teenage bliss, unaffected by the tragedy and treachery of the town that seemed to constantly follow them around.

"Really guys I came in here to cool down not heat up," Veronica's feigned exasperation broke the pair from their little bubble.

Jughead rolled his eyes at the comment, as Betty bit her lip shyly and repositioned herself to lean against him, facing their companions.

"Betty Cooper what would your mother think?" Kevin added, clambering in next to the raven haired beauty with a playfully scandalised expression.

"At least their just kissing and she's not pregnant?" Jughead suggested earning a smack on the chest from Betty, while Veronica chuckled and Kevin looked absolutely delighted at the remark.

"No but in all seriousness how can you guys stand to be so affectionate when it's like a billion degrees outside?" the New Yorker questioned fanning herself with a perfectly manicured hand.

"He just can't keep his hands off me," Betty quipped cheekily poking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

Jughead raised his eyebrows at her.

"Is that a challenge Betts?"

 _Shit_ , Betty thought, noting the darkness swirling in his irises, making her heart stutter and her thighs clench with excitement. It was that and her competitive streak that manufactured her answer.

"If you think you're up to it Juggie," the blonde replied sweetly, faux innocence exuding her persona.

"Ohhh! I love a good bet! What are the stakes?" Veronica rubbed her hands together mischievously.

"48 hours. No touching. Loser funds milkshakes for the rest of summer. Both parties agree?" Kevin added, leaning in conspiringly.

Jughead glanced down at Betty, their eyes met in a heady embrace.

"I'm game if you are Cooper."

"You've got yourself a deal Jones."

 **HOUR 12:**

It shouldn't have shocked him how difficult it would be to keep his hands off of her but it did.

Jughead had registered the difficulty of not touching her in a sexual sense, and knew that would be hard, but decided he was up to the challenge. He had gone the better part of seventeen years without knowing what it was like to explore every inch of Betty Cooper's glorious body so he figured he could go 48 hours, no matter how agonising those hours might be.

What he hadn't factored in was how challenging it would be to keep his hands off of her in the literal sense of the phrase. Only once he was deprived of the luxury did her realise how innate and engrained into their relationship the little gestures had become.

It took actual physical restraint not to lace their fingers together as he walked her home and conscious effort to refrain from placing his hand on her knee, her shoulder, her thigh, anywhere whenever she was within a foot of him.

It had only been 12 hours and it was already killing him. But he could not lose this bet.

And it didn't help that at this current point in time he was in the epicentre of all things Betty; her bedroom.

Her parents, Polly and the twins had gone to visit Betty's grandparents for a few days leaving her house empty. So of course they had pre-planned to take advantage of that situation- a plan that was now going to waste.

It was 1am and Jughead was lying on her bed, the summer breeze filtering through the window creating a sultry air, accentuated by the feel of her white satin sheets pressing against the bare skin of his back.

It had been a long night. And while Jughead was entirely content to just be around Betty- laughing with her, talking to her, eating with her, watching movies with her- he couldn't help but think just how much more content they would both be after engaging in certain more rigorous and explicit activities.

"Betts?" Jughead called out, wondering where she had disappeared to for so long.

"Yeah?" Betty replied casually, striding back into her floral and pastel covered room.

Jughead lazily raised himself up onto his forearms at the sound of her voice, but his eyes immediately bugged out of his head as he took in her profile.

Leaning against her door frame was Betty clad in his black t-shirt which was riding dangerously high up on her thighs. The hem was taunting him, teasing the smooth skin of her thighs the way his fingers itched to do.

Jughead collapsed back on the bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. His skin was feeling hot for an entirely different reason to the raging summer now, and his every nerve was thrumming with electricity.

"Nothing," he sighed trying desperately not to think about all the times she had climbed on his lap wearing nothing but his t-shirt, running her hands through his hair and whispering all the dirty things she wanted him to do to her while circling her hips just so-

 _Fuck_. Jughead thought, trying with all his will to ignore the twitching in his pants.

"Okay…" Betty said, moving into the room.

She was putting on a show and they both knew it.

Betty knew she wasn't playing fair but she couldn't help it. She wanted _him_ but she also wanted to win. It was driving her insane not being able to be close to him while they watched movies and hung out, wanting his arms around her or his hands in her hair. But now with him in her room in the early hours of the morning, shirtless and muscles mocking her inability to touch them, all she wanted was to climb on his lap and litter his skin with purple bruises, run her hands over his broad shoulders and move her hips…

But she couldn't do that until he broke. So she brought out the big guns. She could see on his face that he was tempted. He had always had a weakness- a hormonal, possessive weakness- for her wearing his clothes. A weakness that she loved- so of course she was going to exploit it

A smirk rose on her luscious lips, making Jughead loathe himself more for agreeing to a bet so stupid. But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Locking eyes with him Betty drew her bottom lip between her teeth and put on her best innocent face; wide eyes and all. Jughead gulped at the devilish glint in her eyes, an air of danger further igniting his senses.

And then in a devastatingly sinful manoeuvre she pulled the hand that had been behind her back into his view and dropped something on the ground. Breaking away from her electrifying gaze, Jughead's eyes moved to the floor.

His breath caught in his throat and his pants became uncomfortably tight. There on the ground contrasting the pale carpet were his girlfriend's damp, black, lacy panties. Jughead's eyes stayed trained on the sultry garment, his resolve slipping away. He then moved his stare back up her smooth, slender legs to where his t-shirt rest against those legs. His mouth went dry as his mind connected the dots.

"God Betty, why aren't you wearing panties?" Jughead groaned out, a light sweat breaking out of his brow as he fisted the bed sheets so as not to pounce on his girlfriend, lift his t-shirt and see exactly what she was making no attempt to hide…

Betty shrugged, the evil glint in her green eyes remaining in-tact as she took a graceful step over the lingerie on the floor and toward where he lay on her bed. The primal tint in his voice had sent delightful shivers down her spine, and heat flooding through her veins. And Betty was more than willing to test his self-restraint if it ended in their hands all over each other's bodies.

"It's too hot for layers… what's that matter? Will you find it _hard_ to sleep now?"

Jughead's hands flew to cover his eyes as another tortured noise left his throat; strangled and agonised. She was too damn erotic for her own good that girl. And well he deserved a freakin medal. His girlfriend was wearing his t-shirt and nothing else, while they were alone in her room while her parents were out of town and he was somehow refraining from fucking her senseless?

"Jesus Betty you are going to kill me."

But he didn't touch her that night. And while Betty found a very tiny part of herself respecting his self-control, the majority of her being was absolutely devastated by his well exercised will power, and steel resolve.

 **HOUR 24:**

Betty's phone buzzed against the coffee table, prompting her to veer her attention from the television screen. Picking up the device, a happy wave crashed over her body as the name "Jughead" lit up the lock screen.

Quickly, putting in her passcode Betty opened his text. She was currently sprawled across the couch in her living room, armed with a tub of ice cream and the remote, basking in the peace of her empty house and staying hidden from the harsh rays of the sun.

The blonde was feeling the epitome of relaxed, especially with the bet between her and Jughead seemingly lax today with him working for Fred Andrews at the construction site and therefore, not around to tempt her hormones and dirty urges.

 _ **I'm on my lunch break and there is no sufficient entertainment here**_

Betty snorted at the message, clearly picturing his lips pushed outward in a faux little pout and a twinkle in his eyes as he typed the words, sighing dramatically at his surrounds.

 _Poor thing! So glad I'm at home binging Netflix and eating ice cream, dodging that dilemma…_

She tapped quickly back. A few moments later her phone buzzed in her hand again.

 _ **Actually in an unexpected turn of events, I've found a source of attraction after all.**_

Betty's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she tried to decipher the cryptic meaning of his words.

 _Enlighten me._

 _ **It's quite a vision picturing all the ways I want to corrupt you right here.**_

The words bore through her body, flooding her system with want. Her breath coming out in a shaky exhale as her nerves thrummed with the temptation of his touch which she was sorely missing.

 _ **My hands sliding up your thighs, my lips on your neck…**_

He was the one playing games now and damn if it wasn't getting to her. Her breaths were pants now and her thighs clenched at the thought of what his fingers could do between them.

Betty let out a groan, throwing herself back on the couch as her heart pounded erratically in her chest. She waited a moment before replying. She wanted to resist. She didn't want to know what he wanted to do to her…

But _god_ yes she did.

 _Is that all?_

The blonde pulled her lip between her teeth, anxiously awaiting his reply.

 _ **Not a chance in hell. I'd sit you up on the desk, spread your legs and feel how wet you'd be for me… then I'd drop to my knees and taste you.**_

Betty was practically panting now, her legs rubbing together in wanton anticipation. Her body flooding with a heat to rival the outside temperature and the air conditioned house doing nothing to estop it.

 _Juggie…_

 _ **And then only when you were begging me too would I bend you over and fuck you.**_

Her hand crept down her stomach as the feeling of arousal building up within her became too much. Her eyes closed as she pictured all the sinful things his words had crafted. _Why the hell had she agreed to this bet?_

 _Fuck Jug. Don't tease me like that._

Betty could almost feel his smirk through the words that appeared on her phone next.

 _ **All's fair in love and war Betts. See you later ;)**_

A glare took over her usually soft features at the thought of only _seeing_ him later and not being able to run her hands all over the lean muscles she loved so much.

 **HOUR 30:**

It's 7pm when Jughead arrives at the Cooper residence. It had been a long, draining day. Working construction for Mr Andrews was great in the sense that it lined his pockets with some extra cash, but was brutal in the sense that it was manual labour in treacherous heat.

He spent the day taking out some of his pent up frustration from not being able to lay a hand on his girlfriend on some dry wall. Jughead, although proud of his little teasing routine earlier in the day was apprehensive about seeing Betty now. He was sure she had more tricks up her sleeve and was beginning to seriously doubt his body's ability to resist her. She was like a drug and he was well and truly addicted and having withdrawals from the cold turkey quit.

Hopping out of his truck and making his way to the front door, the dark haired boy began mentally preparing himself for another night spent in sexual agony with no release. He was past the point of telling himself at least he still got to see her; he would never take any part of Betty and her personality for granted but it was hot, and so was she, he was riled up and he was a hormonal teenager, as much as he despised the stereotype.

 _Just 18 more hours…_

Knocking on the door, Jughead took a steadying breath. A moment later Betty appeared in the threshold. She was clad in a simple pair of running shorts and a t-shirt and Jughead was simultaneously disappointed and relieved to see she had given up wearing his clothes for the day. Her blonde hair was hanging free around her shoulders, her mile long legs again on display and her full lips once again begging for his attention. Jughead's hands gripped the door frame hard to stop himself from reaching for her.

"Hey, come in," Betty's tone was easy with a smile to match though her insides were bursting into flames.

He looked so unjustly good standing before her in a pair of worn jeans and a white wife beater that pronounced the muscles of his chest, abs and arms so perfectly. His beanie was hanging in his back pocket and that one traitorous curl was hanging over his forehead, mercilessly teasing her. His olive skin was smudged with dirt and the evidence of a hard day's work was making her knees weak and her skin and core heat.

"So hospitable," Jughead teased as he moved through the door, kicking off his boots.

Betty rolled her eyes walking ahead to the kitchen and getting him a glass of water.

"Thanks," he supplemented taking the glass from her, both careful not to let their skin brush, afraid the electricity would exacerbate them.

The air was tense, both their shoulder's matching and their usual easy conversation was severely lacking.

Betty was careful to stay on the opposite side of the kitchen to him, clutching the counter to stop her hands from reaching for the hem of his shirt, or yanking on his thick hair.

Awkwardly clearing her throat she attempted conversation.

"So how'd you cope in the weather today?"

Jughead shrugged, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he tried to refrain from conjuring up all the naughty things he wanted to do to her right here in this kitchen.

"It was okay, the afternoon got pretty hot though."

"That's an understatement."

Betty's eyes went wide as the words slipped out of her mouth before she could register them. Jughead quirked an eyebrow at her, both clearly on the same train of thought- their earlier text encounter. She hadn't meant to tease him tonight as she was fairly certain her own resolve wouldn't be able to handle any more games either. Meanwhile, Jughead did his best to remain aloof while inwardly his body was burning in desire for her.

"Something got you worked up Betts?"

"It did. But don't worry I took care of it." Jughead choked on his water at the implication of her words.

Betty shot him a challenging look, though really she was beginning to panic internally. Every fibre of her being yearned to reach for him, pull his bottom lip between her teeth, suck the skin on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, taste the sweat that lingered and clutch his biceps as her hips ground against his.

Jughead's eyes darkened and her breath hitched in anticipation. Their gazes stayed locked for a prolonged moment. His dangerous and warning, hers antagonising. The air was charged and crackling and both their chests were heaving a little.

Eventually Jughead looked away nodding in the direction of the stairs.

"I'm going to take a shower if that's okay?" His voice was coated with lust and Betty felt her skin prickle with excitement at the sound; she wanted it closer, breathed in her ear.

"Yeah that's fine," she confirmed dazed and desperately trying not to think about the last time they had decided to save water by showering together. A move that had ended with her pressed against the tiles, legs around his waist and his name on her lips.

Jughead nodded and hastily moved toward the stairs, needing to exit the situation as to not lose the bet, by wrapping her in his arms and inhaling her scent, tasting her skin and ravishing her body.

Once he was out of sight, Betty let out a shaky exhale, running a hand through her hair and hopelessly searching for her control. Her heart was racing and her nerves were humming. She closed her eyes and clutched at the counter, seeking solace in the cool surface.

After a few minutes Betty was satisfied that she had something akin to control over her hormones and primal urges and headed for the stairs as well, seeking out the sanctuary of her bedroom.

As she lays on her bed, humming a mindless tune she can hear the sounds of the water running and it calms her a little… as long as she doesn't think about him standing under the spray naked, and glistening… and _fuck._

"Betty?" Jughead's voice makes her body snap to attention.

"Yeah?"

Silence.

Betty hesitates before hopping off of her bed and padding down the hall toward the bathroom. Somehow the only and last thing she wants to do is chance walking in on him naked when she's in such a vulnerable state of frazzled nerves and insatiable hormones. But it's unlike him not to follow up on something. So she rolls her eyes and chances the encounter.

 _Bad idea_.

"Jug?" she asks gently as she carefully opens the door.

She is immediately dispossessed of all rational thought at the sight she's greeted with though.

Standing before her is Jughead, a white towel sitting low on his hips, making her mouth water at the prominent v lines enticing her line of sight downwards. A drop of water slides down his chest and between the ridges of his abs, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as her eyes follow it down. His dark hair is wet and his hands are pushing through it sexily, making her yearn to yank at the tresses. Heat pools between her thighs and she forgets how to breathe. All she can feel is a rush of adrenalin and hormones and want and-

"Sorry, I was gonna ask for a towel but I-" Jughead stops short.

His eyes on her now like a spotlight. She's panting, her green eyes dark and shining in a helplessly turned on stare as she nibbles on her bottom lip. _She wants him_. And god can he tell. His now indigo eyes lock on her form. His features turning dark as he practically devours her with his gaze alone. She feels much too warm and before she can even register what she's doing, Betty finds her hands tugging at her clothes. Her shorts drop to the floor and she quickly steps out of them while pulling her t-shirt up and over her head. She's left in matching blue lace.

It's his turn now to be captivated. His eyes hungrily roaming the expanse of exposed tan skin, still littered with fading marks from his hands and lips from what seems like an eternity ago but was only days.

"Betty," he groans out, the sound low and rough.

The air is practically humming with sexual tension and she swallows thickly.

 _Fuck it_ she thinks as her mouth says "shut up." And within seconds she's crossed the space between them and has her mouth sealed over his.

It's a clash of teeth and tongues; ferocious and bruising as they try and satiate themselves of almost two days' worth of pent up desire.

Her hands are gripping at his hair roughly while his have a firm grip on her jaw, angling her head so that he can devour her mouth better.

She tastes sweet like the fruit she had been eating earlier and it's such a delicious contrast to the bitter tobacco that lingers in his mouth. Betty groans and tugs harder on his hair as his tongue moves sensually along hers. The sound makes one of Jughead's hands drop to grip her ass, pleasure pulsating through her body at the feeling.

"Fuck," he breathes into her mouth as her hips seek the friction of his own and their mouths move a breadth away to breathe the same air.

Her head is spinning, drunk off of him as he picks her up and repositions her on the vanity, his mouth latching onto her neck and sucking purple bruises and she groans and pants beneath his ministrations.

"Juggie," she moans as his teeth nip at her pulse point; the pitch of her voice is the frequency of sex and shoots straight to his groin.

That earns her a growl and the clasp of her bra undone, as he makes quick work of the garment, discarding it on the floor. As Jughead's mouth continues down the slender column of neck, one hand runs over her throat- the gesture primal and making her damp with need- while the other moves to caress her chest. Betty's ankles lock around his hips, her hands gripping his shoulders as her hips pick up a sinful rhythm that's leaving him breathless and achingly hard.

His lips move further still, encasing a nipple between them and making her gasp as she loses herself in the pleasure. Her hips buck toward his and he groans, the vibrations making her feel even more on edge in such a deliciously raw way. She needs him and she's not ashamed. Her body is aching to be connected in the most primal way, needing to feel every inch of him to feel whole.

Betty's hands blindly trail down his chest and abs, revelling in the feeling of the contracting muscles and hot skin beneath them before coming to rest on the knot of his towel. She tugs and it comes loose. His head drops to her shoulder at the liberty, his breath warming and teasing her skin as her hands pull him closer and his own hips thrust toward the molten heat he can feel radiating from her core.

"Betts," he groans, the sound strangled and passionate as her hand snakes between them and begins to pump his length.

Jughead feels as though his every nerve has been shot, his body feeling entirely consumed by the electricity she cloaks him in. He's enraptured by her scent, enthralled by her voice, addicted to her taste and lost without her touch. He needs her and he needs her now.

One large hand traps the both of hers above her head against the mirror and her head falls back as her hips lift at the dominant display. Her eyes are wide and pleading with him to move, to show her some mercy.

His other hand tugs her panties down her long legs, until she can kick them off, before moving back up to run through her slick heat. She's soaked in desire for him and the knowledge and sensation makes his head spin and his heart pound as his member throbs.

His finger teases her entrance before pushing in, Betty inhaling sharply at the sensation of finally having him touch her. She whimpers as his thumb rubs tight circles over her clit, her hips bucking up to meet his movements.

"Fuck your so wet," he growls in her ear and the sex dripping from his tone makes her body desperate for more.

"Please Jug, I need you."

He's in no mood to be patient, deciding to make her beg later, after he's had his fix of her.

He's inside of her before Betty can even protest the loss of his fingers and _fuck_ it feels god. She almost loses it from the feel of him entering her alone and he has to exercise all of self-control not to do the same. Their pace is furious. The push and pull of their hips urgent and rough, climbing the way to their peak ferociously. He hitches her leg up higher on his waist as her head drops back against the mirror and her moans echo through the room.

It's needy and raw and fast and hard, and when his hand creeps between them to toy with her sensitive bundle of nerves she's gone, plummeting over the edge and crashing harshly into the precipice with a scream of his name.

Jughead follows closely behind her, the feel of her clenching around him being too much to bear and a loud groan falling from his lips. She shudders at the feeling of him spilling inside her. Her eyes closing as she basks in the bliss of their union.

Jughead thinks they're like the summer storm he's waiting for; an agonising build of heat and tension that eventually explodes in a rampant and wild display of electricity and thunder. He drops his lips to her collar bone, gently kissing the skin before smiling into it. Betty runs her hands through his hair affectionately, before pulling his eyes up to meet her own soft and sated gaze.

"I missed you," she states simply and Jughead grins, dropping a sweet kiss to her lips. He knows exactly what she means. This was them, the touching and affection and passion. Not the reserved glances and gaping distance between their bodies as the last few days had been.

"I missed you too," he replies easily and Betty's grin makes the fluorescent lights of the bathroom seem dull.

They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath and revelling in the feeling of skin on skin and being as close as they could possibly get before moving to tidy themselves up.

"Hey Betts," Jughead throws over his shoulder as he slips on his boxers.

"Hmm?" she returns, fingers detangling her hair.

"You owe me a milkshake."


End file.
